Fight Fire with Fire
by Deany RS
Summary: - Eu sempre quis ser bombeiro quando crescesse.  Esta fic é uma brincadeira sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se os Winchester não tivesse sido amaldiçoado pelo YED. Eu sei que Supernatural não existiria, mas o site manda soltar a imaginação. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

TÍTULO: Fight Fire with Fire

AUTOR: Deany RS

BETA: Sou integrante do MSB (Movimento dos Sem-Beta)

FANDOM: Supernatural

CASAL: Dean e Sam

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: M

GÊNERO: Wincest / AU / Romance / Drama

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen ou Jared, Dean e Sam, não me pertencem. Na verdade eu só quero o Jensen, os demais podem seguir suas vidas.

Eu, viciada que sou em SPN, gosto de me apropriar temporariamente e criar algumas historinhas para me divertir e, quem sabe, divertir mais alguém...

RESUMO: Esta fic é uma brincadeira com o que poderia ter acontecido se o Yellow Eyed Demon não tivesse amaldiçoado a família Winchester: Sam poderia ser advogado, Dean poderia ser bombeiro e eu poria fogo na minha casa para ser resgatada por esse loiro! Minha primeira Wincest/AU, talvez com cenas lemon (não decidi ainda). E por ser a primeira wincest, preciso da ajuda dos leitores com sugestões e críticas, certo? Portanto, muitos reviews!

Essa ideia me persegue há cinco anos. De fazer com que o Dean pudesse realizar o sonho que confessou no episódio Devil's trap, último da primeira temporada de Supernatural. Para quem não lembra, tem uma cena em que Sam aciona o alarme de incêndio do prédio em que papai John está preso para que pudesse resgatá-lo com a ajuda do irmão. Disfarçados de bombeiros eles entram facilmente. No caminho, Dean confessa:

- Eu sempre quis ser bombeiro quando crescesse.

Aqui vou realizar este sonho do bonitão. Só que de uma maneira mais apimentada, em homenagem a uma pessoa que começou como minha leitora e está se tornando uma amiga especial: **Ivys J2**. Atendendo aos seus pedidos, querida "prima", que gosta tanto de wincest... espero que goste! Escrevo de coração. Beijos!

~~~***~~~DXS~~~***~~~

CAPÍTULO UM

Dean sempre quis ser bombeiro, desde criança. Queria poder ajudar as pessoas, fazer diferença na vida delas, ter importância no mundo de alguém. Assim que completou os estudos regulares o primogênito da família Winchester inscreveu-se na academia que o formaria bombeiro dois anos e meio depois. Seu pai, John, estava feliz por ver que o jovem havia realizado seu sonho. E ao mesmo tempo frustrado por saber que nenhum de seus filhos iria seguir seus passos e ser mecânico para que ele tivesse a quem ensinar o que sabia, já que o caçula, Samuel, estava na faculdade de Direito de Stanford, na Califórnia.

Sam pretendia ser advogado criminalista. Como o mais velho, queria ajudar as pessoas e fazer justiça. John sentia um certo receio de que, assim que começasse a atuar, o rapaz tivesse uma grande decepção, já que justiça é algo que nem sempre está ao alcance das mãos, por mais que se batalhe por ela. Mesmo assim, apoiava seus garotos e os incentivava a buscar seus sonhos, pois o que importava é que ambos fossem felizes. E honestos.

Dean havia herdado da mãe não apenas o loiro dos cabelos e o verde dos olhos. Ele era caridoso e determinado como Mary, amava o que fazia. Gostava da ação, da emoção, da adrenalina que corria por seu corpo cada vez que o alarme disparava no quartel, durante o percurso até a ocorrência, no combate ao fogo e resgate das vítimas. Nos seus cinco anos de carreira Dean resgatou pessoas em situações das quais seus colegas, inclusive seu superior, haviam desistido e o mandado recuar. Com isso acabou recebendo diversas homenagens de ONGs, familiares e até mesmo da Prefeitura. Sentia-se feliz, pois sabia que o salvamento não dependia apenas do seu esforço, embora desse o melhor de si; o sucesso de cada trabalho dependia também das circunstâncias do caso.

No entanto ninguém sabia que, no fundo, sua felicidade não era completa. Dean era jovem, saudável, bem-sucedido, bonito; atraía todas as mulheres da cidade, ia para a cama com aquela que escolhesse; mas muitas vezes, sentia-se sozinho. Embora não confessasse a ninguém, queria um relacionamento fixo, alguém para amar e em troca, amado ser, mas o amor não chegava. Ele não encontrava em nenhuma das mulheres com quem se relacionava alguém em quem valesse à pena investir. E isso o entristecia.

Nesses momentos de solidão a primeira pessoa que surgia em sua mente era seu irmão. Sam, seu sorriso espontâneo, sua risada gostosa, suas covinhas, seu olhar de cachorrinho largado, seu cabelo desgrenhado. O coração de Dean se enchia de alegria ao lembrar-se do caçula e transbordava quando o rapaz passava o final de semana na casa dos pais. O que significava encontro da família e aconchego. E, claro, estar próximo do irmão que amava mais do que tudo.

~~~D&S~~~

Sam entrou em férias na faculdade e resolveu passar as doze semanas na casa dos pais, em Lawrence. Dean ficou entusiasmado, não via o irmão há pelo menos quatro meses e estava com saudades. Às vezes ele mesmo achava estranho sentir tanta falta do moreno, mas pensava, "é meu irmão, não há nada de errado em amá-lo".

O loiro estava de folga no dia em que Sam chegou, o que permitiu que ele fosse esperar o caçula na casa dos pais.

- Hei, cara, quanto tempo! – cumprimentou, dando um abraço apertado no mais alto, embora mais novo, dos irmãos.

- Oi, Dean. Como vão as coisas? Salvando muitos gatinhos de árvores? – respondeu Sam, entre risos.

- Eu não escolho a vida a ser salva! Salvo todas! E você? Já sabe como processar maridos infiéis?

- Rá-rá! Eu, maninho, diferente de você, vou escolher! Só vou pegar casos grandes, processar indústrias farmacêuticas que matam bebês com seus remédios cancerígenos!

Ambos caíram na risada e passaram o resto da tarde jogando conversa fora e bebendo cerveja na varanda da linda casa branca de dois andares localizada em um bairro sossegado de Lawrence, o legítimo sonho americano, inclusive com cercas brancas. Só faltava mesmo o cachorro para completar o quadro.

Quando escureceu cada irmão foi até seu quarto – mantido com carinho pela mãe -, se preparar para o jantar. Dean sentia-se orgulhoso. O irmão estava feliz, mais confiante, até mais bonito naquelas roupas que o mais velho achava de "mauricinho". Mas em Sam eram diferentes. Talvez porque ele conhecia o que havia por trás da fachada de bom moço comportado e profissional: um cara alegre, extrovertido e confiável. Dean não se deu conta de que estava sorrindo sozinho quando saiu do quarto.

- O que foi, filho? – perguntou John. Em resposta ele recebeu um olhar interrogativo.

- Por que, pai?

- Você está sorrindo à toa... Me conte, está apaixonado? Finalmente encontrou uma moça para formar uma família e encher sua mãe de netos?

- Não, pai – respondeu Dean, revirando os olhos. – Só estou feliz por Sammy. Ele merece ser feliz, sabe?

- Sei, Dean, você também merece. Agora vamos descer e jantar antes que sua mãe fique aflita.

Durante o jantar Sam tomou a palavra.

- Bem, eu quero aproveitar que estamos todos aqui para contar uma novidade.

- Quê? Vai finalmente assumir que é gay, Sammy?

- Dean! – repreendeu Mary, sem sucesso, pois tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Que posso fazer, mãe? Ele leva jeito, ainda mais assim, todo arrumadinho...

Dean não chegou a completar a frase. Levou um chute por baixo da mesa e começou a rir.

- É sério, Dean – resmungou Sam.

- Tá bom, tá bom – rendeu-se Dean, com as mãos para o alto, sob os olhares divertidos de seus pais.

- O que há, filho? Que novidade é essa afinal? – perguntou Mary.

- Bem – começou Sam, levemente corado. – É que eu tive a maior nota no trabalho de conclusão do semestre e, como prêmio, vou passar os três meses de férias fazendo um estágio em promotoria pública.

- Ah, filho! Que coisa boa! Fico tão orgulhosa de você! – comemorou Mary, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu também, Sam – acrescentou Dean. John, com um sorriso aberto, apenas levantou-se, deu a volta na mesa e abraçou com força o caçula que havia se levantado para ir ao encontro do pai.

- E tem mais... – continuou Sam, ligeiramente encabulado. – Eu pude escolher a comarca, isto é, pude escolher a cidade. E resolvi unir o útil ao agradável, escolhi Lawrence... Assim vou poder ficar perto de vocês e já ir conhecendo o ambiente onde vou trabalhar depois de formado.

- Mas, filho, achei que você fosse tentar a vida em uma cidade grande – surpreendeu-se John.

- É, mas, eu tenho percebido que pequenas cidades precisam ainda mais de promotores competentes, pois é nelas que ocorrem os grandes erros, as grandes injustiças...

A família Winchester comemorou durante o restante do jantar. Os filhos estariam sempre juntos dos pais e trabalhariam em prol da sua comunidade. John, particularmente, era o mais orgulhoso. E Dean, bem lá no fundo, o mais feliz, embora não admitisse.

Sam estava feliz com a oportunidade de realizar o estágio na Promotoria de Lawrence. Iria poder colocar em prática o que vinha aprendendo na faculdade e incrementar o currículo. Ele sempre foi o intelectual da dupla de irmãos; esforçado e estudioso, dedicava horas à leitura e aperfeiçoamento, diferente de Dean que sempre foi mais prático, de ação. Por tudo isso, na manhã daquela segunda-feira, Sam foi um dos primeiros a chegar ao Fórum.

Na hora do almoço encontrou o irmão em uma lanchonete próxima ao quartel onde Dean trabalhava.

- Hei – disse Dean, aos risos – você fica bem de pinguim, Sam. Mas eu achei que o estágio fosse como assistente de promotoria, não de garçom!

- Dean, sempre tão engraçado!

- Então, Sam, como está sendo o seu primeiro dia?

- Assustador. Eu não sei se vou conseguir, Dean.

O jeito desanimado de Sam pegou Dean de surpresa. Ele sempre fora determinado, esforçado, inteligente. Mas o mais velho lembrou-se dos seus primeiros dias de treinamento, depois de seus primeiros dias como bombeiro formado e de todo o nervosismo que a inexperiência normalmente traz.

- Sam, eu sei o que você está passando e, posso garantir, é normal.

- Como pode saber, Dean?

- Porque eu também já fui novato, Sammy. Todo mundo fica nervoso nos primeiros dias, independente da profissão, porque não sabe o que fazer e mesmo aquele pouco que sabe parece incerto. A gente quer impressionar, fazer tudo direitinho e por estar nervoso começa a deixar tudo cair, faz um monte de merda. Acha que todo mundo está olhando, avaliando, rindo da cara...

- Dean, você não está ajudando...

- O que eu quero dizer, Sammy, é que tudo isso não passa de impressão sua. Todo mundo começou um dia, todo o mundo sabe que se fica nervoso. E, principalmente, que se está ali para aprender. Ninguém vai exigir de você um conhecimento que você não tem. Então, relaxa e aproveite o aprendizado, pois como diz o ditado, ninguém nasce sabendo.

Sam olhava incrédulo para o irmão mais velho, sempre piadista, brincalhão, que não levava nada a sério. Dean estava ali, dando conselhos para deixá-lo mais tranquilo! Não era o irmão Dean, era o bombeiro Dean. O moreno sabia que no trabalho o loiro se transformava, mas nunca tinha visto isso pessoalmente.

- Que foi, Sam? Não acredita que palavras tão maduras tenham saído da boca de seu irmão mais velho irresponsável e baderneiro? - perguntou Dean, sorrindo.

- Não é isso, Dean. Quer dizer, eu sempre soube que você tem um lado maduro, adulto, só não tinha visto ainda.

- Pois aproveite bem. Não vai ter essa chance tão cedo – provocou o mais velho, entre risos.

Ao ver o caçula rir também, Dean sentiu-se aquecido por dentro, com uma sensação de dever cumprido. Sam era seu irmão, ele o amava e faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para mantê-lo feliz e a salvo. Esta tarefa havia sido fácil. Mas o que Dean não sabia é que nem sempre a vida seria simples assim.

Notas finais:

That's all, folks! For now. Ainda não teve nenhuma ação, mas é que resolvi começar de leve esta fic, diferente de Picking Up que foi puro drama. Se bem que, na capa, dá para se ter uma ideia do que vem por aí, considerem como um spoiler amigo.

Aguardo reviews com sugestões, críticas e, se eu merecer, algum elogio também. Faz bem pra pele... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Os colegas haviam reparado que, no último mês, Dean estava mais alegre, descontraído, sorridente. E tentaram arrancar do loiro os motivos.

- Qual é Dean, confessa logo que está apaixonado! – insistiu Christian.

- Não estou! Me dá sossego, cara!

- Só pode ser mulher! Quem é? Quem é a responsável por colocar esse brilho nos olhos do Dean?

- Não tem mulher nenhuma, Chris – respondeu Dean com um suspiro cansado. Não tinha jeito de fazer o amigo parar com a implicância.

- Ok, então – disse Steve, que participava da conversa. – Quem é o cara? – acrescentou, gerando um olhar espantado em Dean e gargalhadas em Chris.

- Sério, cara, se for um homem, não tem problema, nós somos seus amigos e vamos respeitar a sua opção – acrescentou Chris, refeito da crise de risos. – Especialmente porque reduzirá em muito a concorrência, já que não temos chance nenhuma com as mulheres quando você está por perto...

- Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando, mas obrigado pelo apoio – brincou Dean, mais aliviado. – Meu irmão está passando as férias em casa, a família está reunida e isso me deixa feliz, não é nada demais.

- Pena, Chris, a concorrência continua... – suspirou Steve.

- Fazer o quê? – respondeu Chris, dando de ombros.

O trio continuou a conversar amenidades enquanto jogava cartas no refeitório do quartel. Mas Dean ficou mais quieto... os amigos haviam pensado que ele estava apaixonado, disseram que estava agindo diferente.

Sob o pretexto de descansar um pouco para o caso de uma emergência, Dean foi até o dormitório. Deitou-se no beliche e fechou os olhos. Tentou entender o que os amigos queriam dizer, que tipo de sinais ele havia transmitido, o que afinal havia de errado.

Depois de muito pensar a única conclusão a que chegou foi que Steve e Chris estavam loucos. Não fazia sentido confundir a felicidade de ter o irmão caçula por perto com estar apaixonado. Eram coisas muito diferentes.

Dean havia praticamente se mudado para a casa dos pais desde a chegada de Sam. Ia ao seu apartamento apenas para buscar roupas e verificar a correspondência. Mary era a mais feliz com isso, pois tinha os dois filhos ao seu redor mais uma vez, a família reunida para os jantares, todos ao alcance de seus abraços como gostam as mães.

A felicidade dela só não era completa porque havia uma sensação estranha apertando o seu coração. Ela não sabia de onde vinha nem por que motivo, mas estava ali, deixando-a angustiada sem razão aparente. Dando um suspiro ela continuou a arrumar o quarto de Dean na tentativa de esquecer aquele sentimento.

O alarme disparou no quartel dos bombeiros de Lawrence exatamente às 15h34. Meio minuto depois dois caminhões deixaram o prédio em direção ao Fórum para responder ao chamado. Entre os soldados designados para o trabalho estava Dean, lutando para não transparecer sua preocupação com o irmão que deveria estar no prédio quando o incêndio começou e torcendo para que Sam tivesse saído em tempo de se salvar.

Ao chegar ao local o jovem bombeiro ajudou no resgate de vítimas e no combate ao fogo como sempre fez, com profissionalismo e dedicação. Ao mesmo tempo manteve-se alerta para qualquer sinal de Sam. Quando o reforço chegou, o mais velho dos Winchester aproveitou a chance para perguntar a um dos resgatados se ele conhecia Sam.

- Ele é alto, moreno, começou um estágio aqui há pouco mais de um mês...

- Ah, eu sei quem é... – respondeu o senhor enquanto recebia atendimento. – Mas não vi ele sair do prédio.

- Onde fica a sala em que ele trabalha? – insistiu Dean.

- Na ala leste, onde começou o incêndio. Ele deve ter sido um dos primeiros a sair.

Dean agradeceu e continuou seu trabalho, mas não encontrou o irmão em lugar algum. Até que apareceu uma senhora totalmente histérica que o puxou pelo uniforme e gritou:

- Minha assistente mandou uma mensagem para meu celular avisando que ela está presa com dois estagiários e não conseguem sair! Por favor, os ajude!

- Calma, minha senhora. Ela informou em que parte do prédio eles estão?

- Na ala leste, no segundo andar. Vocês precisam ir buscá-los! – implorou, nervosa.

- Nós vamos fazer o possível, senhora. Agora se acalme, certo?

Dean correu para comunicar seu superior. No fundo ele sabia que Sam era um dos estagiários presos, mas tentou manter a frieza para poder resgatá-lo. A calma era muito importante nestas horas. E Dean iria manter a sua para conseguir salvar a vida do irmão.

- Acabei de ser avisado que três pessoas estão presas no segundo andar da ala leste, senhor.

- É a área mais atingida pelo fogo, já fomos avisados de que é impossível efetuar um resgate lá – disse o comandante Singer.

- Mas não podemos deixá-los morrer, senhor! – respondeu Dean, em um tom que deixou transparecer desespero.

- Infelizmente, filho, nem sempre podemos salvar a todos.

- Meu irmão está lá, senhor! Não posso desistir dele! – gritou Dean e correu em direção ao prédio em chamas.

- Winchester! Volte aqui! É uma ordem! – gritou em resposta Singer, mas foi totalmente ignorado pelo jovem.

Ao ver o colega e amigo correr desesperadamente de volta ao Fórum, Chris e Steve foram atrás.

- Dean! É loucura, cara, não há como salvar mais alguém daí – pediu Chris.

O loiro voltou-se para o colega e disse, simplesmente:

- Sam está lá.

Foi o que bastou para que os dois amigos se juntassem no resgate praticamente suicida. O fogo era intenso, havia risco de desabamento, a fumaça dificultava a visão. Mas isso não foi o bastante para impedir o trio de invadir o espaço por entre as chamas e avançar em direção à ala leste.

O calor era praticamente insuportável. Por baixo do uniforme o suor ensopava as roupas enquanto os bombeiros tentavam reduzir as chamas o suficiente para ultrapassá-las. Eles subiram as escadas com o máximo cuidado e percorreram um longo corredor em direção à sala onde Sam e os colegas estavam.

- Sam! Sam! - gritou Dean, sua voz abafada pelo capacete de proteção.

O grupo ouviu pessoas tossindo baixinho, o que indicou que estavam no caminho certo. Ultrapassaram mais um foco do incêndio e encontraram uma porta bloqueada. Trabalharam em silêncio na retirada dos escombros até que finalmente conseguiram retirar todos os obstáculos que os impediam de arrombá-la.

Na sala totalmente tomada pela fumaça e pelo calor, Chris avistou duas jovens embaixo de uma grande mesa de reuniões, uma delas desmaiada. Ele agiu rápido, embrulhou a moça inconsciente em um cobertor molhado que levara consigo e a pegou nos braços, pronto para deixar o local. A outra seguiu o exemplo, se protegeu como pôde e o seguiu, enquanto Steve perguntou:

- Onde está Sam, o rapaz alto que também trabalha aqui?

- Estou aqui, Steve! – veio a resposta da outra ponta da sala onde ele havia se refugiado.

- Sam! – disse Dean, tentando controlar o entusiasmo. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim, Dean, mas como vamos sair daqui?

- Nós viemos resgatá-lo, maninho, sabemos o que fazemos – brincou o loiro, agora mais aliviado. Sam apenas revirou os olhos, só seu irmão para conseguir brincar numa hora dessas. Ele sequer desconfiava que esta era a forma que Dean encontrou de mascarar seus medos e acalmar os que estavam ao redor.

Christian estava longe com as duas jovens quando Steve, Sam e Dean foram em direção à saída também. De repente, Dean ouviu um ruído diferente e perguntou:

- Sam, tem certeza que não tem mais ninguém lá?

- Tenho, Dean. Vamos embora! – respondeu o jovem, voltando a seguir Steve.

Dean ficou parado no meio do corredor por mais um instante. Queria ter certeza de que ninguém havia sido deixado para trás. Quando decidiu seguir os colegas em direção à escada, ouviu um estrondo e parte do teto desabou sobre ele. Com o peso dos escombros o segundo andar, onde estava, cedeu também, fazendo com que o loiro caísse e fosse soterrado por pedaços de madeira e tijolos. Ao ouvirem o barulho alto de algo desmoronando, Steve e Sam olharam para trás em tempo apenas de ver Dean ser praticamente engolido pelos escombros.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Dean ouviu um estalo seguido de um barulho alto. De repente foi jogado no chão por um grande peso que o cobriu por completo, deixando-o sufocado e com dores por todo o corpo, inclusive na cabeça, pois o capacete não era suficiente para protegê-lo da quantidade de escombros que havia caído sobre ele. Em questão de segundos também o assoalho sob si cedeu e Dean sentiu-se ficar sem apoio até bater com força no piso do primeiro andar levando consigo todo o entulho que havia desabado pouco antes.

Envolvido pela escuridão e pela dor o loiro se concentrou em tentar manter a calma e a respiração sob controle. Confiava em seus colegas e sabia que não iriam medir esforços para resgatá-lo, embora a sensação de estar do outro lado da situação, a angústia e o desespero de ser vítima, de esperar pelo socorro, tudo era indescritível.

Seu sofrimento aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Dean tentou se mexer para se livrar do peso que o soterrava e se acomodar melhor, mas além de continuar preso sentiu uma pontada lancinante, provavelmente uma costela quebrada, talvez até mais de uma. Urrou com a dor, sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e o ar faltar.

Lembrou-se da frase que sua mãe dizia quando colocava o pequeno Dean na cama. "Os anjos olham por você." Queria que isso fosse verdade naquela hora e que esses anjos viessem logo aliviar sua dor.

Neste momento, apesar de toda a sua angústia, ele lembrou-se de Sam. "Será que ele e Steve conseguiram sair em tempo?"

~~~D&S~~~

Em questão de segundos tudo desmoronou, o prédio do Fórum e seu mundo. O irmão que Sam tanto amava simplesmente desapareceu em meio aos escombros. Steve o empurrou para fora, mandando que chamasse o resto da equipe e ele obedeceu sem pestanejar, pois a vida de Dean dependia da rapidez do resgate.

- Chris! Tudo desmoronou, o Dean está lá, soterrado! Por favor... – gritou desesperado.

Sam ajoelhou-se no gramado em frente ao prédio que ainda tinha alguns focos de incêndio enquanto um grupo de bombeiros liderados por Chris corria para socorrer o amigo. Desespero tomou conta do coração do rapaz. E culpa. Afinal, Dean havia voltado para salvar a sua vida. Ele ficou ali, parado, olhando para a movimentação ao seu redor, a mobilização dos colegas da brigada de combate ao fogo para resgatar Dean. Enquanto isso, rezou para que eles tivessem sucesso em sua missão.

~~~D&S~~~

- Dean! – o loiro ouviu a voz rouca de Chris ao longe, quase como se fosse um sonho em meio ao pesadelo que vivia. Seu corpo estava perdendo as forças e ele sequer conseguia inspirar profundamente sem ter vontade de gritar de dor. – Dean!

Ele queria responder, dar um sinal de onde estava, mas não conseguiu. Sua respiração era superficial, ele sentia frio, medo, dor e desespero.

- Aqui, Chris! Parece uma parte do uniforme! – gritou Steve. De repente, o peso sobre seu peito começou a ficar mais leve e a voz de Chris mais próxima.

- Dean! Aguenta firme, cara! Nós estamos chegando, não vamos desistir de você, ouviu?

Sentiu alguém agarrar sua perna esquerda, na altura da panturrilha, como que para assegurá-lo que o socorro estava realmente ali. Ele agradeceu a Deus, mesmo não sendo o mais exemplar dos cristãos, por ter amigos que vieram por ele. Pressionou os olhos com força e gemeu, um pouco por alívio, outro tanto por dor mesmo, enquanto sentia seu corpo aos poucos ficar livre de todo o peso.

Depois que todo o entulho foi cuidadosamente removido seus amigos se empenharam em garantir sua segurança; o loiro sentiu seu corpo ser levantado com cuidado e colocado sobre uma superfície plana, certamente uma maca, depois que seu equipamento de segurança e capacete foram retirados.

- Sam... – conseguiu sussurrar com uma voz mais rouca que o normal.

- Ele está lá fora te esperando, cara – respondeu Steve, enquanto colocava uma máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto e um colar cervical para evitar o agravamento de alguma possível lesão na coluna.

- Sam... – repetiu Dean, como se não tivesse ouvido a informação do amigo, que encarou Chris com um olhar preocupado.

Sam continuou com o olhar fixo no prédio até que o grupo saiu carregando Dean. Então ele se ergueu de um pulo e foi ao encontro de seu irmão.

- Dean? Dean, está tudo bem, você vai ser bem cuidado agora. Fique calmo – disse o moreno, embora as duas últimas palavras fossem mais para si do que para Dean.

Dentro da ambulância os paramédicos começaram os primeiros atendimentos ao loiro que mantinha o olhar vidrado, como que alheio ao que acontecia em volta.

- Sam... – disse pela terceira vez, a voz abafada pela máscara de oxigênio.

- Estou aqui, Dean – respondeu o moreno enquanto segurava a mão do mais velho.

- Dean, você consegue nos ouvir? – perguntou o paramédico sem obter resposta. – Dean, aperte a mão de Sam se consegue nos ouvir, certo? Evite falar, concentre-se em respirar profundamente.

- Isso, Dean, reaja! – encorajou o caçula ao perceber que o irmão fazia um grande esforço para colocar um pouco de pressão em seus dedos. – Você está em boas mãos, Dean, vai dar tudo certo, ok?

- Pupilas não-reativas, frequência cardíaca alta, respiração superficial – informou a enfermeira enquanto aplicava soro no braço do rapaz.

- Dor... – sussurrou Dean.

- Tudo bem, Dean, nós já vamos dar um jeito nisso, ok? Você é o irmão dele, certo? Ele é alérgico a alguma substância?

- Não que eu saiba...

- Sam... – um novo sussurro escapou os lábios de Dean e de seu olhar vidrado uma lágrima escorreu.

- Estou aqui, Dean...

Os olhos verdes e apáticos de Dean reviraram-se para trás e seu corpo inteiro começou a se debater violentamente, assustando Sam.

- Ele está tendo uma convulsão. Vire-o de lado e proteja sua cabeça – orientou o paramédico para seu assistente com uma calma impressionante aos olhos de Sam. – Administre uma dose de Diazepam e cuide para que ele não se afogue com a saliva.

Por minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, Dean ficou se debatendo sob os olhares atentos da equipe de socorro e de Sam. Aos poucos o corpo então inconsciente de Dean foi se estabilizando até que os espasmos cessaram por completo. No mesmo instante a ambulância estacionou em frente ao setor de emergência do Hospital Municipal de Lawrence e o grupo rapidamente levou o jovem por um corredor em busca de atendimento.

~~~D&S~~~

Sam não tinha noção de quanto tempo ele já estava naquela sala de espera sem notícia alguma sobre o estado médico de seu irmão quando seus pais chegaram.

- Sammy – disse Mary, abraçando o caçula com força.

- Como está Dean? – perguntou John.

- Eles não disseram nada ainda. Na ambulância ele se queixou de dor e tinha os olhos vidrados... e teve uma convulsão... os paramédicos disseram que é comum em caso de concussão.

Sam estava abatido e preocupado. Quando sua mãe o abraçou pela segunda vez ele desmoronou em um choro compulsivo.

- É minha culpa... se ele não tivesse ido em meu resgate estaria bem.

- Filho, não se culpe... é a profissão dele. Ele nunca mediu esforços para salvar a vida de alguém, ele se arrisca todos os dias para resgatar estranhos, não seria diferente com você...

- Mas isso não faz eu me sentir melhor, mãe.

- Seu irmão é um guerreiro, ele não vai desistir assim fácil, filho. Tenha fé. – assegurou John. – Ele sempre abraçou como missão proteger o irmão menor, desde que você nasceu. E vai se agarrar a essa missão como motivo para lutar pela própria vida. Afinal, ele precisa continuar cuidando de você, certo?

A família Winchester se acomodou como pôde nas cadeiras plásticas da sala de espera e, em silêncio, aguardou notícias. Mary e Sam oravam; John lutava para manter a calma. Então Chris, Steve e Singer chegaram. Representantes da imprensa da pequena cidade de pouco mais de 90 mil habitantes estavam de plantão no saguão do hospital também em busca de informações sobre o estado de saúde do herói local, tantas vezes homenageado por sua bravura e determinação. Mesmo sem ter muito que contar, jornalistas faziam entradas ao vivo em emissoras de rádio e logo toda Lawrence se unia em oração e vigília pelo jovem bombeiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas da autora:

Uff. O FBI finalmente encontrou minha inspiração, depois de semanas de intensa investigação. Mas, infelizmente, ela foi espancada e torturada, teve partes de si arrancadas. Enquanto ela se recupera, o que eu consegui produzir foi esse capítulo curtinho aí. E, aviso já para não ser linchada depois, que ficou uma droga. Mesmo assim, peço que meus leitorinhos leiam com carinho e deixem reviews com sugestões de como isso deve continuar.

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Um homem moreno, de olhos azuis e expressão séria entrou na sala de espera onde a família Winchester estava reunida com alguns amigos no aguardo de notícias do primogênito. Todos olharam para a figura de jaleco com um misto de expectativa e receio.

- Sou doutor Jimmy Novak, lidero a equipe que está cuidando de Dean – apresentou-se e, dirigindo-se a John, acrescentou – Você deve ser o pai do jovem.

- Sim – respondeu John, estendendo a mão trêmula. – Por favor, como está meu filho? Ele vai ficar bem, certo?

Mary, Sam e os demais apenas acompanhavam a conversa recém iniciada com interesse, sem sequer perceberem que prendiam a respiração pelo suspense.

- Ainda é cedo para dizer. Ele teve cinco costelas quebradas, uma delas perfurou o pulmão esquerdo, além de uma fratura na perna esquerda, o que é surpreendente a julgar pela quantidade de escombros que o soterrou.

Neste instante Mary chorava em silêncio amparada pelo caçula, também aos prantos. Sam não conseguia evitar sentir-se culpado pelo que estava acontecendo com Dean, por ele estar ferido, por sua vida estar em risco. Pensou que talvez devesse ter ficado em Palo Alto, recusado o estágio, ficado longe. Ao menos assim Dean estaria bem.

- O que nos preocupa é o motivo dele ter sofrido uma convulsão na ambulância. Ele sofreu um traumatismo crânio-encefálico e a tomografia computadorizada apresentou uma pequena lesão por impacto na parte de trás da cabeça. Ainda não sabemos se esse impacto pode ter afetado alguma função cerebral.

- Mas pode não haver sequela nenhuma, certo? Ou a lesão ser fácil de tratar, qualquer coisa... – perguntou Sam, desesperado.

- Ele pode sair inteiro desta, como pode sair com alguma sequela, ou mesmo não sair – respondeu doutor Novak. – Não quero dar a vocês falsas esperanças. Por enquanto vamos mantê-lo em coma induzido e sob intensa observação. Assim ele não sentirá dores nem o estresse causado por elas, daremos tempo ao corpo se recuperar ao menos um pouco antes de submetê-lo a mais exames. Sugiro que todos vocês vão para suas casas descansarem.

Dito isto, doutor Novak se despediu e voltou ao trabalho, enquanto familiares e amigos de Dean atendiam a sugestão do médico.

~~~D&S~~~

Durante o caminho Mary, John e Sam ficaram em silêncio absoluto, cada um com seus pensamentos, cada um com suas preocupações e medos. Ao chegarem em casa o caçula simplesmente se jogou no sofá, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos para que as mãos pudessem esconder o rosto e as lágrimas que por ele escorriam. Ele não conseguia decidir qual sentimento era mais intenso, o medo de perder o irmão ou a culpa por tê-lo posto naquela situação.

Mary sentou-se ao seu lado e envolveu-o com um braço sobre seus ombros. Era a forma de confortá-lo e buscar conforto ao mesmo tempo. Ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia o que se passava na cabeça de seu filho e reuniu forças para ajudar o jovem.

- Filho, pare de se culpar. Se isto está acontecendo com o Dean é porque faz parte de seu destino, seu aprendizado, sua vivência e iria acontecer você estando lá ou não.

- Mas eu estava e foi por mim que ele voltou... – respondeu o moreno, ainda com o rosto nas mãos.

- Filho, ele sempre foi protetor, desde que você era pequeno. Isso é sinal de muito amor. E você merece este amor, meu anjo. Se concentre agora em rezar por ele em vez de despender energia se culpando.

- A senhora tem razão, mãe. Ele é meu irmão, eu o amo e... eu tenho tanto medo de perdê-lo...

Mãe e filho se abraçaram e assim permaneceram por um bom tempo. Enquanto isso, John se isolava no quarto do mais velho. Ele não era do tipo que expõe os sentimentos, coisa de ex-militar, mas estava tão em conflito quanto o restante da família. Por um lado, a preocupação pelo estado de Dean; por outro, a certeza de que o rapaz era forte e lutaria pela vida. Cada um à sua maneira torcendo pela recuperação de Dean.

~~~D&S~~~

No hospital, Dean lutava pela vida. E, mesmo em coma, seu inconsciente trabalhava, criando imagens e sonhos.

_- Sam, estou tão feliz por você estar bem – disse Dean enquanto abraçava o irmão com força. Ele podia sentir o perfume do caçula e o calor que ele emanava. Era uma sensação gostosa, nova, de aconchego._

_- Você salvou minha vida, Dean. Nem sei como agradecer... – respondeu Sam, mas foi interrompido._

_- Sam... eu te amo. Faria qualquer coisa por você._

_Dean sentiu os braços de Sam envolverem sua cintura e o puxarem para perto de si. Fechou os olhos e esperou o toque suave dos lábios do mais novo nos seus. Mais uma sensação gostosa, de aconchego e também de algo mais. Como se finalmente se sentisse completo, verdadeiramente amado. _

_Conforto._

_Segurança._

_Amor._

O monitor cardíaco registrou uma leve alteração nos batimentos de Dean. O que até o momento do sonho era errático e fraco apresentou uma leve melhora, passou a ser um tanto mais estável e forte. A enfermeira do plantão sorriu ao fazer a anotação no prontuário do bombeiro. Por menor que fosse, esse era um sinal de que o herói de Lawrence estava batalhando para sobreviver.

~~~D&S~~~

Na manhã seguinte, cedo, a família Winchester voltou ao hospital para continuar a sua vigília. John, Mary e Sam passaram por um grupo que ficou em frente ao prédio durante toda a madrugada em oração e seguiram para a recepção, uma prova de que não foram os únicos a não dormir aquela noite. Assim que foram autorizados eles se dirigiram à UTI, para as já familiares cadeiras, onde aguardaram por notícias.

Uma jovem enfermeira de cabelos ruivos se aproximou com uma prancheta.

- Bom dia, sou Ana Milton, enfermeira responsável por Dean nesta manhã. – Depois da troca de cumprimentos, a moça continuou. – O estado de Dean é estável. Ele ainda precisa da ajuda de aparelhos para respirar e continua em coma induzido para poupá-lo das dores, mas durante a madrugada registramos uma melhora na frequência cardíaca.

- Isso é bom, não é? – perguntou Sam, ansioso.

- Sim, é uma prova de que ele está reagindo, lutando para viver. O doutor Novak permitiu que vocês acompanhassem o Dean. Sugeriu que vocês fizessem um rodízio, um de cada vez, assim não estressa o paciente. Quem gostaria de ser o primeiro?

- Mary fica com Dean pela manhã enquanto eu vou ao trabalho e Sam descansa. Ele vem à tarde e eu fico durante a noite – respondeu John.

- Mas, pai... – interrompeu Sam.

- Filho, isso é pelo bem de Dean. Nós mantemos contato pelo celular.

- O Sam fica neste primeiro turno, então. Eu estou mais tranquila agora e preciso mesmo descansar. – sugeriu Mary, despedindo-se do caçula. – Qualquer mudança você telefona, certo?

- Claro, mãe. – respondeu o rapaz, abraçando a mãe com carinho.

Mary e John deixaram o hospital enquanto Ana levava Sam até a UTI. Antes de entrar no quarto ela avisou.

- Sam, não se impressione. Fique preparado, pois ele está muito ferido. Se quiser, pode conversar com ele. Algumas pessoas acreditam que o paciente em coma pode ouvir.

- Tudo bem.

Apesar do aviso e mesmo tendo visto Dean ser resgatado, Sam não conseguiu evitar o espanto ao ver o irmão pela primeira vez no quarto de hospital. Os ferimentos contrastavam na pele extremamente pálida do irmão, havia fios que o conectavam a monitores cardíacos e respiratórios, um tubo em sua boca para fornecer oxigênio, soro para administrar medicamentos. Dean até parecia menor, envolto por equipamentos e cuidados intensivos. De certa forma frágil e indefeso.

Sam sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama e, sem tirar os olhos do irmão, chorou em silêncio por alguns momentos. Então lembrou-se do conselho da enfermeira e começou a conversar com o loiro.

- Dean... eu sinto muito... é tudo minha culpa... – sussurrou Sam. Então ele pegou a mão de Dean com cuidado para não machucá-lo e continuou. – Eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer se você... Dean... por favor, não morra. Reaja... eu... nós te amamos e não queremos te perder. Eu não quero de te perder.

Neste momento o jovem sentiu, ou pensou sentir, o irmão fazer uma leve pressão em seus dedos.

- Isso, Dean, continue lutando, por favor... – incentivou o jovem. E ali ficou, conversando com o irmão inconsciente até adormecer com a cabeça apoiada na cama.

~~~D&S~~~

_- Sam... – Dean podia sentir a mão do irmão na sua, seu calor e conforto. – Eu te amo tanto._

_- Eu também te amo, Dean. Promete que não vai me abandonar nunca..._

_- Prometo. Vou estar sempre com você – respondeu o mais velho, beijando os lábios do caçula. _

_- Mas e se você se ferir no trabalho?_

_- Eu sou forte, não é qualquer coisa que me derruba! – gabou-se Dean._

_- Mas você é humano, não é invencível._

_- Sam... eu prometo, ok? Prometo que se alguma coisa me acontecer eu vou lutar para me restabelecer e voltar para você. – respondeu Dean, segurando a mão do irmão com força. _

~~~D&S~~~

That's all folks. Espero que não estejam muito desapontados. E mais uma vez conto com sugestões sobre os próximos capítulos. Preciso de apoio por ser minha primeira (e provavelmente a última) wincest. Estou sofrendo aqui!

Um grande beijo e desejos de um ano novo cheio de paz, amor, saúde, prosperidade e inspiração a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota da autora: Olá, leitorinhos queridos!

O FBI solucionou completamente o caso da minha inspiração desaparecida e, embora ainda esteja se recuperando dos traumas físicos e psicológicos que sofreu no cativeiro, ela já está de volta ao trabalho.

Este capítulo tem uma novidade: incluí trechos da música _Forever_, de John Michael Montgomery, que eu conheci ouvindo a rádio The Wolf, de Nashville. Lindíssima – e country –, mas acho que se encaixa bem. Até sugiro que ouçam a música enquanto leem. É fácil de encontrar para baixar no 4shared, eu garanto.

Enfim, espero que gostem. Sigo com a ideia de capítulos curtinhos, pois assim não cansa ninguém e dá um suspensezinho básico. Vale lembrar que em itálico são os sonhos do Dean e a tradução dos trechos de _Forever_.

Boa leitura!

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Mary chegou à UTI ao meio-dia e encontrou Sam adormecido, apoiado na cama, segurando a mão do irmão. Apesar de todos os tubos, fios e equipamentos que preservavam a vida de Dean, a cena a fez sorrir. A admiração do caçula pelo irmão mais velho, o jeito que Sam venerava Dean desde criança, o sentimento que os ligava não diminuíram com o passar dos anos. Parecia ainda mais intenso a cada dia. E, naquela UTI, presenciar um velando o outro, dava à mãe a sensação de que o amor entre seus filhos era praticamente palpável.

Em silêncio, Mary se aproximou do mais novo e tocou seu ombro de leve. Ainda assim, Sam sobressaltou-se.

- Dean? Ele está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o moreno de forma afobada.

- Calma, Sammy. Sou eu. Vim substituir você para que possa ir pra casa se alimentar e descansar – sussurrou Mary em resposta.

- Mas e o Dean?

- Ele continua estável. Teve uma ligeira melhora, mas nada muito significativo.

- Eu senti ele apertar meus dedos, mãe...

- Querido... – começou Mary, na tentativa de prevenir o filho para não criar expectativas muito altas.

- Não, mãe! Eu tenho certeza, ele segurou minha mão. Ele está lutando!

- Eu sei, filho – disse a mãe, acariciando o rosto do caçula. – Agora vá para casa. Só podemos ficar um por vez aqui. Tem comida no forno, basta esquentar.

- Não sinto fome...

- Mas precisa se alimentar, ficar forte pelo Dean. Quando ele acordar vai precisar de todos nós para ajudá-lo, ampará-lo.

Percebendo que a mãe tinha razão, o rapaz resolveu obedecer. Levantou-se, deu um beijo no rosto dela e lançou um último olhar a Dean pensando "fique com Deus". Percorreu o corredor com o coração apertado e lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Queria encontrar algo que salvasse seu irmão, o trouxesse de volta à vida, inteiro e feliz como era. Sentia falta até mesmo dos momentos em que o loiro era impressionantemente constrangedor, com suas brincadeiras e sarcasmo. "Deus, por favor, faça com que meu irmão fique bem. Eu não sei o que será de mim sem ele... eu o amo tanto..." Foi repetindo esta oração que o jovem saiu do hospital, driblou as pessoas que permaneciam em vigília e foi para a casa dos pais.

**I guess I'm just a little bit scared **

_Eu acho que só estou um pouco assustado_

**I guess I'm not a strong as I thought**

_Eu acho que não sou tão forte quanto pensava_

**When I see you lying there I worry about losing you**

_Quando eu vejo você deitado ali me preocupo sobre perder você_

**I used to think of only me, but that was long ago**

_Eu costumava pensar apenas em mim, mas isso foi há muito tempo_

**Now I find it hard to conceive life without you**

_Agora eu acho difícil imaginar a vida sem você_

~~~D&S~~~

_- Sam, por favor, não me deixe..._

_- Nunca vou deixar você, Dean. _

_- Está tão frio aqui, Sam... _

_Sam riu do jeito infantil que Dean usava quando queria convencê-lo a qualquer coisa. Como neste momento queria convencê-lo a ficar. Mas havia trabalho a ser feito, tarefas a serem cumpridas. E enquanto o mais jovem vestia-se para o trabalho, o mais velho o observava da cama, onde ainda estava deitado, os braços atrás da cabeça, um meio sorriso nos lábios, apenas o lençol cobrindo seu corpo, os músculos facilmente visíveis por baixo do tecido simples de algodão. _

_- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, cara. Não sou como você que pode folgar em plena quarta-feira! – provocou Sam._

_- Hei, eu trabalho duro no final de semana! Mereço um bom descanso! – respondeu Dean, tentando em vão parecer sério._

_- Oh, eu imagino. Muitas donas de gatinhos indefesos estão mais tranquilas hoje graças a você. _

_Como resposta Dean simplesmente jogou um travesseiro na direção de Sam, o irmãozinho pentelho que ele amava mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo inteiro. _

Os batimentos cardíacos de Dean, mais uma vez, ficaram ligeiramente mais fortes. Mary segurou a mão do filho e orou. Faria qualquer coisa para salvar a vida do primogênito, mas nada estava ao seu alcance. Então se resignou e rezou. Ao mesmo tempo atenta a qualquer mudança nos equipamentos que monitoravam Dean.

- Estou aqui, meu filho. Você não está sozinho.

~~~D&S~~~

A tarde passou arrastada. Sam, em casa, comeu um pouco do que a mãe havia deixado no forno e tentou cochilar como havia feito no hospital para descansar. Não conseguiu. Sentia falta da mão de Dean na sua, da presença do irmão, até mesmo dos ruídos constantes dos aparelhos que o mantinham vivo.

Na oficina, John distraía-se com facilidade, ligava a cada meia hora para a esposa em busca de notícias, até que desistiu de lidar com peças e motores e se trancou no escritório.

No hospital, Mary variava entre ficar sentada olhando para Dean, falar com John ao telefone e andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Ao anoitecer John chegou em casa, tomou um banho rápido e foi com o caçula para o hospital a fim de encontrar o médico. Os Winchesters se reuniram no consultório do doutor Novak para o boletim do dia.

- Então, doutor. Dean teve alguma melhora? – perguntou John.

- Pode até parecer que não, mas teve, sim. A frequência cardíaca está mais alta, a febre finalmente cedeu e ele já responde a estímulos dolorosos. Vamos aguardar mais 12 horas antes de reduzir a sedação e realizar uma nova bateria de exames. Mas, admito, que estou mais otimista em relação à ontem.

Mary e Sam soltaram a respiração ao mesmo tempo. Se olharam e sorriram timidamente. Eram boas notícias, mas nem tão boas assim como algo do tipo "Dean saiu do coma" ou "ele não terá sequelas". Ao mesmo tempo todos sabiam que a recuperação seria lenta.

- Eu senti ele apertar minha mão hoje cedo, doutor – afirmou Sam, quando na verdade o que ele queria era a confirmação de que aquilo não havia sido uma alucinação alimentada pela esperança.

- Isso é totalmente possível, Sam – concordou doutor Novak. Ele havia passado por essa mesma situação tantas vezes ao longo dos anos que já conseguia antecipar o que cada familiar queria saber sem a necessidade de completar a pergunta. – Pode ter sido um espasmo muscular ou uma resposta ao estímulo. Independente da causa é um bom sinal.

O jovem médico continuou com suas explicações sobre as possibilidades de recuperação de Dean, mas Sam não prestou mais atenção. Estava feliz, aliviado e bem mais otimista a partir de então. O irmão era forte, saudável e havia dado um sinal para provar que lutava pela vida, que lutava para voltar. Para sua família, para seus amigos, para o seu trabalho. Para ele.

**Baby I don't want to be the one to face this life all alone**

_Querido eu não quero ser aquele que vai encarar a vida sozinho_

**At th****e end of the day when the sun goes down**

_No final do dia quando o sol se for_

**I want you right here in my arms... forever**

_Eu quero você aqui nos meus braços… para sempre_

**Every little smile every move you make**

_Cada pequeno sorriso, cada movimento que você faz_

**It's like a dagger to my heart took my breath away**

_É como uma faca em meu coração, me tira o fôlego_

**All I ask is that you be mine forever... forever**

_Tudo o que eu peço é que você seja meu... para sempre_

~~~D&S~~~

Doutor Novak optou por reduzir aos poucos os sedativos e nos primeiros cinco dias o estado de saúde de Dean teve mudanças pouco significativas. No sexto dia o jovem bombeiro já respondia mais facilmente aos estímulos físicos e apresentava melhora nas funções cardiorrespiratórias. Tanto que passou a respirar sem a ajuda de aparelhos. Ainda assim, permanecia inconsciente.

- Por que isso, doutor? Ele não estava em coma induzido? Não deveria estar acordado agora, sem os medicamentos? – Sam atropelava o médico com perguntas pontuadas de ansiedade.

- Calma, Sam. Esta tarde faremos uma nova bateria de exames, incluindo tomografia computadorizada para buscar os motivos que o estão impedindo de acordar. Isso é muito comum. É uma defesa do corpo para que ele tenha tempo de se recuperar sem o sofrimento e o estresse causados pelas dores.

Sam baixou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro em resposta.

- Filho, fique calmo. Ele está melhorando, dê tempo ao Dean – consolou John.

- Exatamente, senhor Winchester. Pelo o que Dean sofreu ele está se recuperando muito bem. É normal que essa recuperação seja lenta. Eu até acredito que seja melhor para o paciente que esse processo seja mais demorado, pois, como eu disse, reduz o sofrimento.

- Está bem, doutor Novak. Me desculpe pela ansiedade – disse Sam.

- Não tem problema, Sam. Já estive no seu lugar e sei como é para um leigo ver uma pessoa querida na situação em que Dean se encontra. Mas, como médico, posso garantir que seu irmão está se saindo muito bem e estou bastante otimista. Me atrevo a dizer que as chances dele apresentar alguma sequela agora são mínimas. – completou doutor Novak com um sorriso discreto.

Resignado, Sam saiu do consultório e foi direto à UTI para ficar ao lado do irmão mais uma vez. Passou pela recepção, onde recebeu sorrisos cheios de simpatia e compaixão das enfermeiras de plantão que já haviam se habituado à presença do rapaz alto; deu um suspiro e entrou em silêncio no quarto de Dean. Deu uma última olhada pelo vidro da porta e sentou-se ao lado da cama.

Por longos minutos Sam ficou encarando o rosto pálido do mais velho, as sardas mais evidentes dando um pouco de beleza à cena quase mórbida. Ele não podia negar que Dean era um homem bonito, lábios carnudos perfeitamente desenhados, olhos verdes cristalinos, sorriso encantador, corpo definido, os cabelos loiros arrepiados com esmero. Até mesmo as pernas arqueadas davam um charme ao jeito dele andar. E, claro, as sardas e os pelinhos claros que cobriam praticamente toda a pele do mais velho. Então Sam fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da voz rouca de Dean chamando seu nome, baixinho.

- Sam...

Foi tão vívido, tão real, que o jovem teve que se segurar para conter as lágrimas que nasceram em seus olhos amendoados. Então ele ouviu seu nome pela segunda vez. Abriu os olhos e encarou os do irmão que permaneciam fechados. Apenas a boca estava ligeiramente entreaberta. Sam ficou em silêncio prestando atenção, a respiração presa. Queria ter certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas antes de se permitir um momento de alegria. Não demorou muito para Dean sussurrar seu nome pela terceira vez, a voz ainda mais rouca que o normal graças ao tubo recém-retirado e à falta de uso das cordas vocais.

Sam não conteve um grande sorriso. Segurou firme a mão do irmão e disse, tentando transparecer uma calma que não sentia:

- Estou aqui, Dean. Estou aqui. Abra os olhos pra mim, Dean. Você precisa reagir...

Em resposta apenas um gemido baixinho.

_- Sam, você está em casa? Sam?_

_- Aqui, Dean! Na sala de estar._

_- Hei. Como foi seu dia? – perguntou Dean, abaixando-se para dar um beijo nos lábios de Sam que permaneceu sentado no sofá com um livro nas mãos._

_- O mesmo de sempre... "digita esse relatório, estagiário", "vai buscar café, estagiário", "porque você não enviou o processo, estagiário" – respondeu Sam, fazendo vozes diferentes._

_Dean riu. _

_- Triste a vida de capacho, né, amor?_

_- Nem me fale... – suspirou Sam._

_- Quer uma sugestão para relaxar, Sam?__– perguntou Dean, com um olhar sacana._

_Em resposta Sam apenas sorriu e encarou os olhos verdes de Dean._

_- Eu já disse que adoro o seu sorriso?_

_- Hoje ainda não._

_- Essas suas covinhas me deixam maluco... Sam... – Dean simplesmente deixou o nome do irmão escapar de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que beijava os do mais novo. – Vamos pro quarto?_

_- Hum-hum – concordou o moreno, levantando-se e seguindo o loiro._

~~~D&S~~~

Notas finais: Aí o suspense que prometi... Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews com sugestões, críticas, elogios... só não vale xingar. Eu admito que estou deixando o Dean em coma um período à mais que é pra dar tempo do tonto do Sam perceber que o ama de um jeito diferente. Ele é meio lentinho, sabem? Perdão às Sam Girls, mas o pobre se deixou levar por uma demônio que o convenceu a beber seu sangue, mesmo depois de tudo o que passou em anos de caçada, imaginem então um Sam todo certinho que leva uma vida convencional? Muito mais ingênuo, não acham?

Enfim, aproveito agradecer a todos os amigos novos que surgiram em minha vida este ano graças às fics pelo incentivo e carinho, e também para deixar meus votos de um feliz 2011 a todos, com muita paz, saúde, prosperidade, amor e criatividade para novas histórias!


	6. Chapter 6

Nota da Autora: Happy New Year! Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo da minha famigerada Wincest, que eu achei que seria a primeira e última, mas pelos protestos dos meus leitorinhos em resposta à minha "ameaça" posso supor que estou agradando.

O capítulo de hoje é curtinho, como os demais, mas bem descritivo... espero que gostem e deixem sugestões, críticas e, se eu merecer, algum elogio também, vai... Leiam com carinho...

CAPÍTULO SEIS

A notícia de que Dean havia balbuciado o nome de Sam deixou não apenas a família Winchester mais aliviada, como também toda Lawrence. As vigílias de oração se intensificaram, incontáveis cartas de apoio chegaram ao hospital e ao quartel dos bombeiros. As esperanças de todos estavam mais fortalecidas do que antes, contrariando as recomendações do doutor Novak para que não criassem expectativas exageradas. Tudo porque, apesar dos exames mostrarem que o cérebro do jovem estava se recuperando bem, o fato dele ainda não ter acordado o preocupava. E muito.

Sam era, com certeza, o mais ansioso. Não apenas por ter sido o seu nome que Dean havia chamado, mas porque ainda se sentia responsável pelo fato do irmão estar inconsciente em uma cama de hospital. Sem contar que, a cada dia que passava, sentia algo despertar dentro de si. Algo que ele não podia identificar. Mas sabia que era algo intenso e que fazia seu coração disparar.

Mary e John, por sua vez, estavam esperançosos. Tinham fé de que todo aquele sofrimento acabaria e Dean voltaria inteiro para seus braços, suas vidas... Ao mesmo tempo Mary observava seu caçula, pois sabia que, se Dean morresse, ela certamente perderia Sam também. Ele idolatrava e venerava o irmão desde criança e, desde o acidente, parecia estar ainda mais unido ao mais velho. O amor que demonstrava por meio de cuidados e carinhos era intenso e, de certa forma, inédito. Talvez porque Dean estava inconsciente e não poderia reclamar nem evitar o contato e a atenção que recebia como faria em outras circunstâncias. Ainda assim, apesar de todas as justificativas que Mary encontrava para as atitudes de Sam, algo no fundo de seu coração a deixava inquieta.

~~~D&S~~~

Dois dias se passaram sem nenhuma nova reação de Dean. Sam simplesmente não dormia nem se alimentava. Quando estava em casa, andava de um lado para o outro, rezando e esperando uma ligação que informasse que o irmão havia acordado. No hospital, ficava encarando Dean à espera de qualquer sinal de melhora. Sinal que não vinha e deixava o jovem mais aflito a cada dia.

No décimo dia de internação a ansiedade tomou conta de Sam. Nenhum médico conseguia explicar os motivos pelos quais Dean não recobrava a consciência, já que todos os exames apresentavam resultados normais. Exceto pelos ossos quebrados, a tomografia computadorizada do cérebro do loiro não mostrava inchaço ou hemorragia, seus sinais vitais estavam normais, a respiração era espontânea. Só faltava mesmo Dean acordar.

Mas não era apenas o estado físico de Dean que o preocupava. Algo dentro de si estava diferente... Como se, aos poucos, uma cortina fosse desvendada, revelando por trás a força de um sentimento novo.

Intenso.

Puro.

Proibido.

Observando o rosto pálido do irmão, Sam reparou mais uma vez na beleza dos lábios bem desenhados, nas sardas perfeitamente distribuídas no rosto de traços fortes, nos cílios longos que davam certa delicadeza ao semblante másculo, nos cabelos loiros desgrenhados, os músculos bem definidos do corpo do bombeiro por baixo do lençol branco... Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do sorriso perfeito de Dean, de seus olhos verdes cintilantes, de sua voz rouca...

Ao passar dos dias, vendo Dean inconsciente naquela cama de hospital entre a vida e a morte, ele aproveitava o fato do mais velho não poder reagir e acariciava seu rosto, segurava sua mão, afagava seus cabelos... Então, finalmente, Sam percebeu que o medo de perder Dean despertou nele um amor nada fraternal. E essa descoberta fez com que o jovem ficasse ainda mais inquieto, inseguro, preocupado. Afinal, eles eram irmãos, isso não era normal. O que faria com aquele sentimento novo quando Dean acordasse? Como iria esconder esse amor diferente que ignorava convenções sociais e forçava passagem para fora de seu coração?

~~~D&S~~~

Naquela noite Sam conversou com o corpo inerte de Dean ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão mais uma vez.

- Dean, se você estivesse consciente iria reclamar por eu estar assim, segurando sua mão – disse sorrindo tristemente. – Eu até sinto falta da sua implicância comigo, por eu ser mais emotivo de nós dois... Se eu pudesse optar entre ter você debochando da minha cara por isso ou poder te acariciar enquanto você está em coma, eu escolheria a distância, a ausência deste toque, desde que você estivesse bem...

O rapaz parou por alguns instantes, deu um suspiro e continuou seu monólogo.

- Pode parecer bobagem, mas eu me sinto mais seguro assim... sentindo sua mão na minha. É difícil explicar, eu preciso sentir o seu calor, a sua presença... Por favor... Reaja... Não só por mim, mas por nossos pais... Eu sinto tanta falta de você... De sua voz, sua risada, de você cantando no chuveiro ou enquanto dirige o Impala. Até do seu mau-humor! – deu uma risada triste. - Durante este tempo que você está aqui, eu percebi que você é mais importante para mim do que eu acreditava, o medo que tenho de te perder é maior do que eu achava possível... Percebi que te amo, mais do que eu imaginava, mais do que eu deveria... Dean, por favor, volta para mim...

Sam baixou a cabeça e o choro, até então discreto, tornou-se compulsivo. Quando ele ergueu o olhar e encarou Dean, percebeu que seus olhos estavam ligeiramente abertos, encarando o teto do quarto.

~~~D&S~~~

_Dean abriu os olhos devagar e encarou o branco do teto. Olhou para o lado viu o irmão ainda adormecido. Deitou-se de lado e ficou admirando o corpo daquele que tanto amava, praticamente imóvel, apenas a respiração movia o seu peito. Dean não pôde evitar sorrir com a cena. Era muito bom poder acordar e ter o moreno perto, dormindo tranquilo. Ele permaneceu assim por um longo tempo até que Sam acordou._

_- Hei, bom dia, Sammy – disse, sorrindo._

_- Bom dia – respondeu o jovem, espreguiçando-se. – Há quanto tempo está acordado?_

_- Não sei. Fiquei aqui, só te admirando..._

_- Dean... – sussurrou o caçula, levemente encabulado, desviando o olhar. _

_- Adoro ficar olhando você, Sammy. Você não sabe o quão feliz eu sou graças a você... Eu te amo, você sabe?_

_- Sei, Dean, também te amo... _

_O moreno mudou de posição para que pudesse beijar o mais velho. Era impressionante como o sabor de sua boca era bom mesmo ao acordar. Ele afastou-se um pouco e encarou o verde cristalino dos olhos do irmão que sorria daquele jeito meio sacana, de cantinho, que encantava Sam. _

_- O que foi, Dean?_

_- Estamos de folga hoje..._

_- Sim, hoje é sábado, eu não trabalho nos finais de semana e você, por incrível que pareça, também está de folga.. Mas por que isso agora?_

_- Temos o dia todo... – respondeu, o sorriso ainda presente nos lábios carnudos, os olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes, acariciando as costas do mais novo de maneira insinuante._

_- O que você sugere que façamos com todo esse tempo livre? – perguntou Sam, fingindo inocência. _

_- Deixa comigo, eu te mostro o que eu tenho em mente – falou Dean, puxando o mais novo pelo pescoço para um beijo ardente. O caçula deitou-se sobre o mais velho e sentiu a sua ereção. Ele ainda se impressionava com a rapidez do loiro em ficar pronto para o sexo. Bastava tocá-lo ou beijá-lo. E ele era bom no que fazia. Muito bom, por sinal. Havia eletricidade entre os dois, o amor, o senso do proibido, tudo fazia com que cada toque fosse especial, intenso, único. _

_Ambos já estavam nus devido ao sexo da noite anterior, então não houve perda de tempo com roupas. Sem interromper o beijo Dean inverteu as posições e ficou sobre Sam que prontamente abriu as pernas para que o mais velho se acomodasse. Ainda aos beijos, Dean estendeu o braço e pegou o tubo de lubrificante; habilmente lambuzou os dedos e inseriu o primeiro em Sam, que gemeu em sua boca. _

_- Dean... _

_- Calma, Sammy. Só relaxa... – murmurou Dean, inserindo o segundo dedo na entrada do irmão e preparando-o._

_Assim que sentiu que o moreno estava mais relaxado, Dean colocou o terceiro dedo e movimentou a mão até perceber que o rapaz estava pronto para recebê-lo. Não foi apenas pelo tato, mas também pela reação de Sammy que o mais velho percebeu que poderia penetrá-lo. O moreno remexeu-se em busca de mais contato e gemeu "Dean..." do seu jeito único, como se fosse um código que só Dean entendia. Era a palavra-chave que dava a permissão que ele buscava. _

_Devagar, para não machucar Sam, Dean penetrou, sentindo-se envolver pelo calor apertado do mais novo. Não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar, em nenhuma outra época, com ninguém mais. Só com Sam. Em Sam. Seu Sam. Ali, naquela situação, era quando se sentia completo, feliz, imortal. Não havia mundo fora daquele quarto simples. _

_As estocadas se intensificaram, os gemidos dos dois se confundiram entre os beijos que não cessavam, seus corpos suados sincronizados em um movimento único. Até que Sam abraçou Dean, uma das mãos em seus cabelos curtos, puxando-os com força na hora do orgasmo que lambuzou os dois. O mais velho se segurou mais um pouco até que cedeu e gozou intensamente dentro do irmão, deixando-se cair sobre ele em seguida._

_Saciados, cansados e felizes, os irmãos Winchester voltaram a dormir nos braços um do outro. _

~~~D&S~~~

- Dean! Hei! Cara, olha pra mim. Dean!

O olhar vidrado de Dean não mudou de foco, continuou encarando o teto, sem apresentar nenhum sinal de que havia ouvido Sam ou entendido as suas palavras.

- Dean! Você pode me ouvir? Dean...

Dean gemeu e abriu um pouco mais os olhos, mas nada que indicasse que o movimento havia sido em resposta a Sam ou apenas pelo retorno da consciência do mais velho. Outro gemido, mais alto, fez com que o moreno apertasse o botão de emergência para chamar a enfermeira de plantão que não demorou a entrar no quarto.

- Pois não?

- Meu irmão está acordando...

A moça tirou do bolso do jaleco uma pequena lanterna e com ela iluminou os olhos de Dean.

- Pupilas reativas, batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Dean? Você pode me ouvir? Aperte minha mão se você me ouve – orientou a enfermeira.

Sam assistia a tudo praticamente com o coração nas mãos, ansioso para saber como estava o irmão. Dean gemeu pela terceira vez sem, no entanto, apertar a mão da assistente, que saiu apressada do quarto para chamar doutor Novak em busca de ajuda, deixando o moreno assustado no quarto.

- Dean, fala comigo... Dean... – chamou o caçula, acariciando o rosto do loiro. Ao sentir o toque da mão de Sam, Dean moveu de leve o rosto em busca de mais contato, mais segurança que aquele toque proporcionava. Então seus olhares finalmente se encontraram e Sam sorriu. – Hei... que bom te ver acordado, Dean...

Em resposta, o mais velho fechou os olhos e chorou em silêncio.

- O que foi, Dean? Está sentindo alguma dor? Dean? Fala pra mim, eu quero te ajudar...

- S-sam-my... – sussurrou Dean, a voz ainda mais rouca pela falta de uso.

- Estou aqui, Dean...

Neste instante o doutor Novak entrou no quarto.

- Então, Dean, vejo que resolveu voltar para nós.

Notas finais: Ahá! Eu gosto de terminar com um suspensezinho, né? Se não, que graça teria esperar o próximo capítulo? Nossos Winchesters estão aos poucos despertando, literalmente... mas como eles vão lidar com isso a partir de agora, sinceramente, nem eu sei. Dependo do carinho de vocês para dar continuidade à história. Então, mãos à obra e dedos ao teclado. Quanto mais mimada eu for, mais rápido vem a continuação. Um bom final de semana e até mais!


	7. Chapter 7

Hei, queridos amigos leitorinhos de plantão. Demorou, mas está aqui, mais um exemplar da minha mais nova especialidade: capítulos curtinhos. Aumenta o suspense e aumentam as chances de vocês me darem boas ideias por meio de reviews. Espero que gostem e comentem. Boa leitura!

CAPÍTULO SETE

Dean abriu os olhos devagar e encarou o branco do teto. Mas ele parecia diferente desta vez. Havia também um cheiro estranho, parecia ser de álcool, e um som irritante que não parava. Um bip. Depois outro... e assim continuava, sem cessar.

- Dean! Você pode me ouvir? Dean...

Havia algo estranho neste acordar. Diferente. Não havia o aconchego, o calor de Sam deitado ao seu lado na cama, a sensação de estar satisfeito, completo, feliz. Dean mal sentia seu corpo, era como se estivesse flutuando. Confusão. Essa era a palavra que Dean procurava para expressar o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

"Deus, o que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu? Por que Sammy está me perguntando se eu posso ouvi-lo? Que lugar é esse?" – eram as perguntas que se amontoavam na cabeça confusa de Dean.

Ele abriu os olhos um pouco mais, lentamente.

- Pois não? – era uma voz feminina, desconhecida para ele.

- Meu irmão está acordando...

"Sam? Me chamando de irmão? Por... Por que de repente esta luz em meus olhos? Por que eu não consigo me mover? Eu queria poder gritar, mandar essa luz pro inferno, o que há de errado afinal?"

- Pupilas reativas, batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Dean? Você pode me ouvir? Aperte minha mão se você me ouve – orientou a enfermeira.

"Pupilas? Batimentos? O qu..." – Foi então que, como um soco, as lembranças do incêndio e do desabamento acertaram o loiro em cheio. "Eu estou em um hospital... Então, quando acordei ao lado de Sam e fiz amor com ele, na verdade, foi um sonho?"

Os pensamentos e lembranças chegavam num turbilhão, deixando Dean desorientado e agitado. De repente também começou a tomar consciência de seu corpo e, com isso, vieram as dores. No peito, na cabeça. Mas o que mais doeu foi perceber que a noite de amor que teve com Sam, seu Sammy, não havia passado de um sonho.

Dean gemeu pela terceira vez sem, no entanto, apertar a mão da assistente. "Eu não quero apertar sua mão, eu não quero nada, eu não quero acordar..." resistia o bombeiro fechando os olhos com força. Neste momento ele sentiu o calor da mão de Sam em seu rosto. Aquele carinho, aquela sensação de proteção, de acolhimento... era isso que ele queria de volta... Ele respondeu a esse carinho procurando por mais contato. "Por favor, Deus, eu não sou muito de rezar, mas faça com que eu volte a dormir... Eu não quero acordar para isso, para essa vida, sem Sam..."

- Dean, fala comigo... Dean...

Seu Sammy estava chamando. E Dean não queria desapontá-lo. Fazia parte de seu jeito de ser estar sempre à disposição de Sam, fazer tudo o que ele precisasse, protegê-lo, cuidá-lo para que não sofresse. Então, mesmo contrariando seu desejo de voltar a dormir, voltar àquele sonho em que eles não eram irmãos e sim amantes, Dean abriu os olhos. Por Sam ele abriria mão de qualquer coisa. Mesmo de seus sonhos...

Quando seus olhares finalmente se encontraram Sam sorriu. – Hei... que bom te ver acordado, Dean...

Em resposta, o mais velho fechou os olhos mais uma vez e chorou em silêncio. "Me desculpe, Sam, mas não estou pronto para voltar à realidade, a mesma tão cheia de solidão e sentimentos guardados à sete chaves... Não estou pronto...", pensou Dean, mas sem forças, nem físicas, nem emocionais, de externar isso em palavras.

- O que foi, Dean? Está sentindo alguma dor? Dean? Fala pra mim, eu quero te ajudar...

- S-sam-my... – sussurrou Dean, a voz ainda mais rouca pela falta de uso, a garganta seca e áspera, machucada pelo tubo de oxigênio que estivera ali até poucos dias antes. Em sua mente passavam imagens daquilo que julgava ter vivido na noite anterior... Ouvir o irmão dizendo que também o amava. O sorriso encabulado que o jovem deu quando Dean disse que gostava de admirá-lo, que era feliz por causa de sua presença. Mas em vez do "eu também te amo, Dean", a resposta ao seu chamado foi:

- Estou aqui, Dean... – disse Sam, demonstrando preocupação e um tanto de nervosismo.

Não era isso que o loiro queria. Não era nada nem perto disso. Mas aqui, na realidade, esse amor que ele sentia por seu Sammy era proibido, fora dos padrões. Sam teria nojo se ele resolvesse admitir que o amava como homem, não como irmão.

Neste instante o doutor Novak entrou no quarto.

- Então, Dean, vejo que resolveu voltar para nós.

Dean não reagiu. Continuou chorando em silêncio, o rosto apoiado na mão de Sam. Seu amado Sam. Sentiu que o homem da voz estranha começou a examiná-lo, irritando-o, machucando-o. O loiro gemeu. Não queria acordar, não queria sentir dor, não queria ficar sem Sam, não queria que aquele homem o tocasse. Mas ao tentar reagir, fugir do contato estranho, percebeu que não conseguia se mover, não tinha como evitar nada daquilo, não tinha forças.

Enquanto tentava lutar, Dean sentiu a angústia e o desespero tomarem conta de si, fazendo com que seu coração se acelerasse ainda mais, suas mãos suassem frio, sua respiração ficasse mais difícil. Aquele bip irritante de antes ficou mais rápido e ele pôde sentir a mão de Sam segurando a sua com firmeza.

- Ele está hiper ventilando. – comentou Dr. Novak, enquanto injetava um líquido no soro de Dean.

- O que é isso, doutor? – perguntou Sam, nervoso.

- É só um calmante fraco, para estabilizá-lo. Não vai deixá-lo inconsciente, somente acalmá-lo.

- Dean, olhe para mim, você precisa ficar calmo!

- Não – grunhiu Dean em resposta. – Por favor... Me deixe m... – O loiro falou baixinho, mas Sam o interrompeu.

- Calma, Dean, vai dar tudo certo, meu amor.

O mais velho chegou a pensar que havia entendido errado, que era o efeito das drogas que o tal médico estava injetando, mas ao abrir os olhos viu lágrimas nos do caçula, com um misto de medo e desespero, aquela mão ainda acariciando seu rosto. Foi então que Sam percebeu, pela expressão ligeiramente espantada de Dean, o que havia deixado escapar.

- Dean, me desculpe...

Em seguida tanto os batimentos cardíacos quanto a respiração de Dean começaram a voltar ao normal. Mas, diferente do que o médico achava, não era por causa dos remédios que o paciente estava se acalmando, se estabilizando. Era a presença e o amor de Sam. Inspirando profundamente, Dean abriu um sorriso discreto, pontuado de receio, esperança, insegurança.

- Dean? – interrompeu o médico, que preferiu se fazer de desentendido sobre o que estava realmente acontecendo naquele quarto. As verdades que estavam sendo lentamente desvendadas naquele instante. – Procure falar pouco, certo, Dean? Sua garganta ainda está machucada devido ao tubo de oxigênio. Apenas acene com a cabeça. Você sente alguma dor?

O jovem bombeiro sequer desviou o olhar de seu amado irmão, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Dor na cabeça?

Outro aceno.

- No peito?

Mais um sim.

- Algum outro lugar?

- Não – respondeu, rouco.

- Você sente isso? – perguntou o médico, testando a sensibilidade na sola do pé direito do loiro.

-Sim.

- Dean, você se lembra do que aconteceu? – continuou doutor Novak, erguendo um pouco a cama para que Dean pudesse tomar um pouco de água, pois sabia que o paciente certamente sentia sede.

- Incêndio... no fórum... Sam ficou preso. Fui buscá-lo.

- E o que houve depois?

O loiro pensou por alguns momentos, o olhar distante em um ponto à sua frente.

- Você não lembra do que houve depois que resgatou o Sam, Dean?

- Nã... não – respondeu, voltando o olhar para o médico com uma expressão assustada.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Dean. Isso é normal. Uma parte do prédio desabou sobre você e, a julgar pela quantidade de escombros que o soterrou, você teve muita sorte. Você deve sentir um pouco de dor no peito e leve dificuldade para respirar devido às fraturas nas costelas. Também quebrou a perna esquerda e teve uma concussão. Pelos exames que realizamos você não deverá ficar com nenhuma sequela.

Sam abriu um largo sorriso, o primeiro desde o acidente.

- Mas você nos assustou, pois apesar de não haver motivos clínicos, você continuava desacordado.

"Eu estava feliz onde estava, nos braços de Sam, voltar pra quê?" – pensou Dean, mas guardou para si, reservando-se a apenas desviar o olhar.

- E agora, doutor? Perguntou Sam.

- Vamos deixar esse moço em repouso mais alguns dias. Quando ele estiver mais recuperado, iniciaremos a fisioterapia.

- Fisioterapia? – sussurrou Dean.

- Você ficou em coma, Dean. Esse tempo inteiro inerte, mais a medicação, deixam os músculos levemente atrofiados. Por isso eu indico um pouco de fisioterapia. Leve, no início, já que as fraturas não estarão recuperadas. Apenas para te permitir se alimentar sozinho, entre outras atividades menores. Mas assim que as costelas estiverem restabelecidas os trabalhos serão intensificados. Mais alguma dúvida, Dean?

- Sobre o coma... a gente... sonha?

- Sim, Dean. Em casos de coma leve, quando o nível de consciência é maior, algumas pessoas sonham. Apesar disso, poucas se lembram do que sonharam. É esse seu caso?

- Eu... não tenho certeza.

- Tudo bem, Dean, não tenha pressa. A recuperação é sempre lenta. Espero que tenham sido bons sonhos ao menos – comentou o jovem médico antes de se despedir com um sorriso discreto, deixando os irmãos sozinhos.

~~~D&S~~~

Mary e John foram avisados pela enfermeira que Dean estava acordado e logo estavam na sala de espera da UTI, no aguardo de novidades sobre o filho.

- Senhor e senhora Winchester? Tenho boas notícias para vocês – disse doutor Novak, um sorriso nos lábios.

- Dean acordou, não foi? – perguntou Mary, ansiosa por detalhes sobre o estado físico do primogênito.

- Sim, senhora. Está lúcido, respondeu aos exames e está mais calmo agora. Quando ele acordou ficou um pouco desorientado e assustado, mas ao conversar com Samuel e ser informado por mim sobre o que aconteceu ele ficou mais estável.

- Alguma sequela, doutor? – foi a vez de John perguntar.

- Felizmente os exames confirmaram as suspeitas e ele não apresentou nenhuma sequela, inclusive motoras. Claro que, no início, ele não terá muita mobilidade. Como já expliquei a ele os dez dias inertes e a medicação deixam os músculos ligeiramente atrofiados e ainda há as fraturas. Por isso, indiquei fisioterapia a ser iniciada amanhã.

- Podemos ficar tranquilos então? – disse, sorrindo, Mary.

- Sim. Dean será transferido para um quarto comum ainda hoje e logo toda a família estará reunida. Só peço que não estranhem se ele tiver alguns lapsos de memória sobre o acidente. Ao acordar ele não se lembrava de nada, mas isso é normal. Eu o deixei a par do que houve sem muitos detalhes até mesmo para poupá-lo, como a quantidade de dias que ficou em coma. Se ele perguntar, respondam, mas não insistam muito.

Depois de mais algumas orientações o doutor Novak se retirou, deixando o casal à espera. Não demorou muito para uma enfermeira chamá-los.

- O doutor Novak permitiu que visitem o Dean na UTI juntos.

Quando os pais chegaram ao quarto viram Dean e Sam de mãos dadas, o mais velho adormecido com uma expressão serena, o caçula sorrindo até com os olhos, infinitamente mais tranquilo agora que o loiro havia acordado. Nenhum dos dois se manifestou a respeito do gesto. Ou preferiram acreditar que era apenas carinho de irmãos, ou simplesmente ignoraram. Estavam todos felizes demais com a recuperação de Dean para desperdiçar o tempo com preocupações que, provavelmente, eram infundadas.

Notas finais: Então, pessoas, espero que tenham gostado o bastante para deixarem um review. Com ideias, please. A cada final de capítulo eu sofro de crise criativa. Talvez por isso estejam tão curtos, porque a inspiração acaba. Ela é como uma violetinha sensível que precisa de luz e água na medida certa para florescer (poético, não?). Só que eu sempre mato minhas violetas. Por isso, conto com a ajuda de cada um.

Um grande beijo e até a próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Notas da autora: Olá, leitorinhos, eu estou viva, sim. Só minha inspiração que foi sequestrada e encontrada semanas depois, já em estado de avançada decomposição. Por isso, embora em luto, tive que adotar outra, mas ela está em fase de treinamento. Então peço mil³ desculpas pela demora, espero que ninguém tenha desistido desta fic como eu quase desisti, e também que gostem do capítulo. Tem um pouco de humor, um pouco de dúvidas, um pouco de memórias... nada muito espetacular, mas como tem sido desde o início estou levando tudo em banho-maria...

Sinceramente, espero que gostem. E não me abandonem, minha gente...

CAPÍTULO OITO

Já instalado em um quarto comum lotado de flores e presentes enviados pela comunidade, Dean permaneceu quieto e introspectivo. Nem a presença dos pais o deixou mais comunicativo. Ele apenas respondia com a cabeça às perguntas da mãe, ansiosa por saber se ele sentia-se bem ou tinha alguma dor.

- Filho, promete que se precisar de qualquer coisa você nos avisa?

O loiro olhou para a mãe por alguns segundos, como se para processar o que ela acabara de pedir. Então, mais uma vez respondeu apenas com um aceno positivo.

- Mary, ele deve estar exausto. A recuperação é desgastante. Vamos deixá-lo descansar? Talvez devamos descansar também, o que você acha?

- Eu não queria deixá-lo sozinho, John... E o Sam também foi para casa dormir um pouco...

- Ele não está sozinho, amor. As enfermeiras estão sempre por perto. Certo, rapaz?

Dean se esforçou para conseguir falar um "claro, pai, vocês podem ir descansar" quase inaudível. Como resposta recebeu um sorriso de John e um beijo na testa de Mary.

- Está bem, filho. Nós vamos deixá-lo descansar, mas não banque o durão, viu? Se precisar de qualquer coisa chame a enfermeira – finalizou Mary enquanto deixava o botão da emergência na mão do primogênito.

Finalmente sozinho Dean fechou os olhos e começou a analisar tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele. O desespero que sentiu quando soube que Sam estava preso no prédio em chamas, o aperto em seu coração e o medo de perder aquele a quem mais ama; o acolhimento trazido pelo sonho que o fez pensar ser amado por Sam; a felicidade quando ouviu o irmão chamá-lo de "meu amor"; as incertezas sobre o que fazer com todos esses sentimentos considerados tão errados; a vergonha por pensar em incesto e o medo de ser condenado pelo preconceito alheio...

Procurava decidir sobre o melhor que deveria fazer a partir de então. Não tinha mais como negar que estava apaixonado pelo caçula, mas isso era tão errado que ele mal conseguia admitir para si mesmo. Mas talvez seu sentimento, por mais absurdo que parecesse, fosse recíproco. Ou ele havia entendido errado as palavras do irmão em seu desespero. Mas Sam havia ficado desconcertado e pedido desculpas. O que poderia significar que havia apenas se expressado mal. Ou deixado escapar algo que não deveria sentir.

"Tantos 'mas' e 'e se' e nada conclusivo... Deus, o que eu vou fazer a partir de agora?" Confuso, exausto, indeciso e inseguro, Dean se deixou levar pelo cansaço e pelo efeito da medicação e adormeceu.

**~~~D&S~~~**

Sam não podia negar que estava cansado, mas estava também entusiasmado demais para dormir. Seu irmão finalmente havia acordado, não corria mais risco de morte e, embora ainda houvesse um longo tratamento para sua total recuperação pela frente, não era nada se comparado com o medo de perdê-lo. O trabalho seria árduo, mas Dean estaria ao lado daqueles que o amam. De Mary. De John. De Sam...

O rapaz tentava interpretar o olhar que seu irmão lhe direcionou quando deixou escapar aquele "meu amor". Havia espanto, quanto a isso não havia dúvidas. Mas havia também um outro sentimento que Sam não conseguia distinguir. "Até pareceu que ele ficou feliz por ter ouvido chamá-lo de 'meu amor'... Ah, que isso, Sam! Isso seria sonhar demais... e esse meu sentimento é tão errado que é impossível sequer imaginar que possa estar se passando pela cabeça, ou pelo coração, do meu irmão... Meu IRMÃO..."

A porta se abriu no andar inferior indicando que seus pais, ou ao menos um deles, haviam retornado para casa. Em busca de notícias sobre Dean o moreno resolveu sair do quarto e ir para a sala.

- Oi, filho. Achei que estivesse dormindo – disse Mary enquanto o abraçava.

- Como está Dean? – perguntou o rapaz, ignorando o comentário da mãe não apenas por não saber o que responder, como também porque a preocupação com o irmão era maior do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Descansando também, meu filho. Ele foi transferido para um quarto comum e se alimentou. Não se queixou de dor nem de desconforto, só cansaço. Por isso resolvemos deixá-lo um pouco sozinho para que tivesse sossego.

Aliviados, os membros da família Winchester resolveram fazer juntos um lanche rápido e dormir. Apenas Sam teve dificuldades em conciliar o sono. Sentimentos contraditórios deixavam sua mente tumultuada demais para permitir um pouco de descanso.

**~~~D&S~~~**

Na manhã seguinte Dean era auxiliado por uma enfermeira para que conseguisse tomar o café com torradas. Sem forças para segurar a xícara ou mesmo um pedaço de pão, o jovem bombeiro acabou por deixar o desânimo de lado para dar lugar ao jeitão rabugento que usava quando não conseguia o que queria.

- Eu não quero mais essa droga de café! Não sou criança para ganhar tudo na boca!

- Dean, nos primeiros dias será assim, é natural. Seus músculos estão atrofiados devido ao tempo em inércia. Não se sinta mal por isso. À tarde a fisioterapeuta vem para dar os primeiros exercícios e logo você vai ser independente outra vez – consolou a mulher, obviamente experiente no que dizia respeito a tratar pacientes irritados.

- Pode deixar, eu ajudo com o resto – disse Sam da porta ao ver a cena. Em resposta Dean apenas baixou o olhar, em clara demonstração de constrangimento. Depois que a enfermeira deixou os dois a sós, Sam completou. – Hei, você não tem do que se envergonhar, cara. Você venceu uma grande batalha, agora precisa se recuperar dos ferimentos de guerra. Aproveite o tempo de ser mimado.

Dean olhou o irmão que sorria com carinho para ele. Mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir um tanto irritado e constrangido por precisar de ajuda para tudo.

- Até uma criança pode tomar seu próprio café da manhã sozinha, Sam... estou me sentindo um inútil... – sussurrou em resposta.

- Eu compreendo que deve ser difícil, Dean, mas você precisa dar tempo ao seu corpo para que ele se recupere. – Dizendo isso o jovem Winchester sentou na beirada da cama e ofereceu a torrada, agora morna, para que o loiro mordesse. Dando um suspiro o mais velho se resignou em comer sem reclamar mais. Ao mesmo tempo Sam sorria internamente, satisfeito por poder estar tão próximo, cuidando do irmão.

Depois da refeição a enfermeira voltou para o banho de leito. Sam teve que se segurar para não rir da expressão de espanto e desespero de Dean, quase um pedido de ajuda.

- Ah, cara... isso já é demais.

- Não fique com vergonha, querido. Já fiz isso antes com muitos outros, inclusive com você, quando estava na UTI – respondeu a mulher com um leve tom sacana, arrancando uma risada de Sam que desta vez não teve força de vontade o bastante para reprimi-la.

- Hei, Dean, eu posso chamar a mamãe se você quiser. Ela iria adorar matar saudade de dar banho no bebê – debochou o caçula, aproveitando a cumplicidade da enfermeira para deixar o clima mais ameno e, ao mesmo tempo, esquecer por alguns momentos aqueles sentimentos impróprios que ele vinha cultivando pelo irmão.

- Nem brinca com isso, Sammy! – respondeu o mais velho, os olhos quase saltando das órbitas de tão arregalados.

Ainda aos risos Sam deixou o quarto e foi para a lanchonete tomar um café enquanto esperava o final do processo. Era divertido imaginar a cena, um Dean resmungando o tempo inteiro enquanto uma enfermeira com senso de humor afiado lhe dava banho de esponja. Aos poucos o riso deu lugar a um sorriso discreto, que por sua vez deu lugar a um olhar distraído de quem estava pensando em quão interessante deveria ser dar banho em Dean...

**~~~D&S~~~**

Mary e John chegaram ao hospital um pouco depois das dez da manhã, com frutas e revistas para o filho ter com o que se distrair.

- Hei filho, suas favoritas, sobre carros clássicos. Ao menos vai ajudar a passar o tempo – disse John.

- Vai, se eu conseguir folhear as páginas – resmungou Dean.

- Oh, meu amor. Devagarzinho você consegue, não se afobe tanto – consolou Mary. – Depois do susto que você nos deu, acho bom se comportar direito!

Apesar do tom de brincadeira, Dean sabia que Mary falava sério sobre a preocupação que havia gerado em toda a família. Se até mesmo estranhos estavam sensibilizados, mal podia imaginar o sofrimento que havia causado em seus pais e irmão. Baixando os olhos, gesto que havia se tornado comum ao loiro desde que acordara do coma, ele simplesmente sussurrou um "me desculpem".

Mary e John se entreolharam. Conheciam Dean o suficiente para saberem que ele se sentia culpado pelo que aconteceu.

- Filho, não precisa se desculpar. Não foi sua culpa ter sofrido um acidente como este. Especialmente quando estava tentando salvar seu irmão – disse Mary, acariciando o rosto do filho que buscou mais contato. Aquele aconchego, aquele amor, a pele macia que o reconfortava, fizeram com que as barreiras de mau-humor e rebeldia que ele havia construído para esconder o quão frágil se sentia caíssem e o mais velho dos irmãos desabou no choro, sendo imediatamente abraçado pela mãe. – Está tudo bem, meu amor. Logo, logo você vai estar cuidando de todos nós de novo. Mas, por enquanto, você precisa deixar que nós cuidemos de você até que esteja recuperado. Não se sinta diminuído por isso, nem perca as esperanças. Vai dar tudo certo. Nem que demore um pouquinho. E nós sempre estaremos ao seu lado.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir, mãe. Eu não consigo nem segurar a xícara do meu café ou tomar banho sozinho, nem ir ao banheiro... que dirá voltar a trabalhar... é tão humilhante, depender de alguém até para o básico...

- Dean – intrometeu-se John, com sua voz ligeiramente autoritária. - Isso é temporário, filho. Já vi gente em situação pior se recuperar. E você é forte, tem o nosso apoio e temos certeza de que conseguirá. Basta ter a força de vontade e a teimosia que você sempre teve. A fé nós temos, em você e em Deus.

O que os pais de Dean não sabiam é que havia algo mais deixando o primogênito deprimido. Sentindo-se acolhido nos braços da mãe o loiro se permitiu desabafar por mais alguns minutos até adormecer.

Dean teve o sono interrompido uma hora e meia depois para que pudesse almoçar, desta vez com a ajuda da mãe que sorria.

- Isso me lembra o tempo que você era bebê... sinto saudades do meu loirinho...

- O Sam tinha razão... ele falou algo assim hoje cedo, na hora do meu banho de esponja.

- Você fazia cada festa na banheira, eu acabava tão molhada quanto você – contou Mary aos risos.

- Sempre dei trabalho, huh?

- Imagine, eu nunca me importei. Mesmo quando você aprontava das suas, bastava me olhar com esses olhos verdes e sorrir que eu me derretia toda. Seu pai reclamava do jeito que eu te mimava. Aí veio o Sam e você virou o homenzinho da casa, que cuidava do bebê. Todo cheio de atitude.

- Eu sempre amei aquele garoto... – confessou Dean sem saber que Sam ouvia tudo da porta do quarto com um sorriso nos lábios.

**~~~D&S~~~**

Notas finais.

Espero que tenham gostado. E deixem reviews. Se não periga eu entrar em hiatus de novo, como Supernatural. Posso adiantar que nos próximos capítulos uma nova personagem vem para colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

Beijos e até lá.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO NOVE

Dean estava dormindo novamente, afinal, não havia muito que fazer para matar o tempo num hospital, especialmente quando mal se consegue se mover. Eram três da tarde quando Lisa Braeden entrou no quarto do bombeiro e tocou levemente em seu braço para despertá-lo.

- Dean? – chamou baixinho. Em resposta ouviu um resmungo. Na terceira tentativa o loiro abriu os olhos devagar e encarou a linda morena à sua frente. – Hei, sou Lisa, sua fisioterapeuta. Vim para iniciar sua terapia.

- Muito prazer, Lisa – respondeu Dean com um sorriso de cantinho e a voz sonolenta. "Até que enfim uma mulher bonita cuidando de mim", pensou.

- Então, eu soube que você anda rabugento por não poder fazer nada sozinho.

- Pois é – disse constrangido. – Estou acostumado a ser independente e cuidar dos outros, não o contrário...

- Mas já lhe aviso que, por enquanto, vai ter que aceitar ser cuidado. Sua recuperação poderá ser um pouco lenta, mas não há motivo de preocupação, pois você é forte e saudável, vai conseguir sair dessa melhor do que antes – alertou a jovem, sorrindo. - Vamos começar com exercícios leves nos membros superiores para você poder ter um pouco de autonomia. Mas já aviso, não é milagre, depende de seu esforço, está bem?

Dean olhou maravilhado para aquela mulher de sorriso cativante e perfume suave. Quase inebriado apenas acenou um "sim" com a cabeça. Intimamente ele pensou que as coisas estavam mesmo voltando ao normal. Afinal, ele estava ali, interessado na bela morena como o velho Dean de sempre, aquele que aproveita toda e qualquer oportunidade para flertar com todas ao redor.

- Agora, Dean, quero que você estenda o braço direito para a sua frente o máximo que puder. – orientou a jovem.

- Eu... eu não consigo mais do que isso – sussurrou Dean, erguendo o braço pouco mais de 20 centímetros acima da cama.

- Tudo bem, um pouco por vez – respondeu Lisa, o amparando pelo cotovelo e pulso. – Agora abaixe e tente erguer de novo. Vamos fazer isso dez vezes com esse braço e dez com o outro.

A cada tentativa ele conseguia levantar o braço um pouco mais. O suficiente para que se sentisse mais confiante a cada movimento. Depois ela passou um exercício para dobrar o antebraço para cima e estender novamente, como se estivesse levantando pesos, e outro de abrir e fechar as mãos com as palmas para cima.

- Faça essas sequências a cada hora e meia, Dean, mesmo quando eu não estiver. Procure não se sobrecarregar. Sua ansiedade pode atrapalhar mais do que ajudar no tratamento, certo? Se deixar os músculos muito cansados eles demoram a se recuperar, ficam "rebeldes e rabugentos", por assim dizer.

- Eu vou tentar.

- Nos primeiros dias pode sentir um pouco mais de cansaço, por isso é até melhor continuar sendo alimentado por uma enfermeira ou familiar. Amanhã depois do café eu volto para fazer uma avaliação e te ajudar mais um pouco.

- Obrigado, doutora – agradeceu Dean com um sorriso ligeiramente sacana nos lábios acompanhado por uma das suas famosas piscadinhas. Em resposta recebeu um sorriso simpático.

Durante a sessão de terapia ele se concentrou tanto em Lisa que sequer pensou em Sam, ao menos não da maneira como vinha pensando desde que o irmão resolveu passar as férias em casa, mas especialmente depois do sonho que teve. "Vai ver foi só um momento de confusão causado pelo coma", concluiu para si.

**~~~D&S~~~**

No final da manhã seguinte Sam voltou ao hospital. Ao chegar ao quarto do mais velho ele estava sorrindo abertamente enquanto fazia exercícios físicos com uma bela morena. A cena o fez parar à porta, surpreso e confuso. Por um lado estava feliz por ver que seu irmão estava mais animado e lutando para se recuperar. Por outro estava triste por não ser ele a receber aquele sorriso, o primeiro genuíno desde o incêndio. E, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que também sentiu ciúmes, causado pela proximidade entre Dean e aquela que deveria ser sua fisioterapeuta.

Se alguém perguntasse não poderia dizer por quanto tempo ficou ali observando a dupla. Até que Dean virou-se e o viu.

- Hei, Sam. Entra aí – chamou animado.

- Oi, Dean. – Virou-se para a moça e disse - Oi, sou Sam, irmão do Dean.

- Sou Lisa, a fisioterapeuta. Muito prazer – respondeu a moça enquanto apertava a mão do rapaz. E, dirigindo-se a Dean, acrescentou – Você continue com os exercícios e à tarde eu volto para nova sessão, certo?

- Está bem – disse Dean, com seu melhor sorriso ainda a postos.

Depois que Lisa saiu Sam sentou-se na cadeira próxima à cama e ficou em silêncio. Dean, estranhando a atitude do caçula, não resistiu e perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sammy?

- Não, nada, Dean. Só estou cansado. Não tenho dormido bem.

- A Lisa é fantástica, cara. Olha só, já consigo mover meus dedos e mãos quase normalmente. Só falta agora recuperar minha força para poder me alimentar e me virar sozinho de novo. Ao menos consigo usar a comadre sem ter uma enfermeira segurando o meu...

- DEAN!

- Pô, Sammy, é constrangedor ter uma mulher estranha com o... – deu uma piscadinha e olhou para baixo rapidamente, daquele jeito sapeca – nas mãos.

- Sim, porque você é um homem totalmente respeitável que não vai pra cama com estranhas sempre que tem oportunidade.

O jeito seco e brusco da resposta do caçula surpreendeu o loiro que perdeu o sorriso instantaneamente. Ao perceber a reação do irmão Sam tentou consertar o estrago.

- Me desculpe, Dean. Me conta, como são as sessões de terapia?

O mais velho preferiu ignorar o mau humor do moreno e contou como tem sido seu tratamento. Achou que assim poderia distrair o jovem do que o estava incomodando.

- Bem, são lentas, mas eu já estou percebendo resultados. A Lisa é ótima, carinhosa, atenciosa, persistente. Até quando me dá bronca gosto dela, cara. Não posso negar que quando ela está fazendo a terapia comigo até tenho esperanças de que vou conseguir voltar a trabalhar normalmente.

Quando terminou de falar o sorriso já estava de volta ao seu rosto, o que fez Sam sentir-se aliviado. Sua reação intempestiva quase arruinou o bom humor do irmão, que estava passando por momentos difíceis e vinha apresentando sintomas de depressão. Ao menos até Lisa aparecer.

- Fico feliz por você, Dean. Mas eu sempre soube que você sairia dessa inteiro. Você é forte, determinado. Sei que vamos todos superar isso tudo juntos.

- O que há com você, afinal? Parece tão desanimado. Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Que isso, Dean. Você não fez nada. Eu já disse que estou cansado, só isso.

- E o que tem tirado seu sono?

- Não sei bem, acho que ainda estou com a adrenalina alta por conta de tudo o que aconteceu.

Sam jamais confessaria ao irmão que estava apaixonado por ele. Era muito errado, imoral, Dean iria repreendê-lo e talvez até sentir nojo. Mas tinha certeza de que não o estava convencendo como gostaria. Dean o conhecia bem demais para ser ludibriado por suas desculpas.

- Sam?

O chamado o despertou de seus pensamentos. Em resposta apenas encarou os olhos verdes daquele que amava em segredo.

- Que foi, Dean?

- Olha, eu sei que você não está sendo sincero comigo...

- Dean, eu...

- Sammy, tudo bem se você não quer me contar o que está te incomodando. Me deixa um pouco triste porque é como se não confiasse mais em mim...

- Dean, não é isso, eu confio em você...

- Eu sei, está tudo bem. Não somos mais crianças, você tem suas coisas, sua vida. Não precisa me contar tudo. Só quero que saiba que se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, estou aqui. Qualquer coisa, ok?

O moreno simplesmente olhou para o irmão e deu um sorriso tímido. "Isso é o que ele diz agora que não sabe o que me atormenta...", pensou. No que foi interrompido.

- Desde que não seja para correr atrás de alguém – completou o loiro, sorrindo.

Definitivamente o velho Dean com sua ironia e jeito sacana estava de volta.

Felizmente.

**~~~D&S~~~**

Três dias depois Dean, empolgado demais com o seu progresso, decidiu que poderia tomar seu café da manhã sozinho.

- Olha, eu já consigo abrir e fechar a mão, dobrar o braço... posso tomar meu café feito um adulto.

- Mas, filho, você ainda não tem força suficiente, faz pouco tempo que começou a fisioterapia – rebateu a enfermeira, uma senhora de idade.

- Encare isso como um exercício. Por favor...

A enfermeira foi vencida pelo olhar verde que implorava por uma chance.

- Está bem. Mas se ficar cansado e precisar de ajuda me chame. Vou deixar o botão de emergência aqui ao lado da sua mão esquerda.

- Muito obrigado – disse Dean, com um sorriso genuíno.

Lentamente Dean pegou o sanduíche, levou até a boca, mordeu, largou no prato. Depois, com ambas as mãos pegou a xícara com o café, levou à boca, bebeu um tanto. Tudo ia muito bem. Já havia terminado o sanduíche quando, cansado, deixou a xícara cair, virando o restante do líquido sobre seu peito. Foi o que bastou para que ele perdesse o controle e, com um dos braços, derrubasse a bandeja com o prato vazio, uma maçã e também a xícara de seu colo para o chão.

Neste instante Lisa entrou e se assustou.

- Dean? O que aconteceu?

- Nada – respondeu seco, olhando para o lado oposto.

- Então por que o ataque de ira?

O loiro simplesmente baixou o olhar e, em silêncio, deixou uma lágrima escapar. Cruzou os braços, não sem antes enxugar o rosto com um gesto bruto. Lisa sentou ao seu lado na cama e insistiu.

- Decidiu tomar café sozinho e derrubou, certo? – a morena tocou o queixo do bombeiro, guiando seu olhar para que se encontrasse com o dela. – Não fique triste, Dean. Você sabia que a recuperação seria lenta. Hoje é recém o quarto dia de fisioterapia...

- Eu estava quase no fim... – interrompeu o loiro.

- Aí seus músculos ficaram cansados pelo excesso de esforço e cederam, certo?

O jovem simplesmente fechou os olhos e concordou com um gesto quase imperceptível da cabeça.

- Você não deveria exigir tanto de si. Precisa aprender a ter mais paciência e respeitar seus limites. Eu já te avisei que esforço demais pode prejudicar mais do que melhorar. No café da tarde você toma só metade sozinho, deixa a enfermeira dar o resto, ok?

- Obrigado – sussurrou Dean evidentemente envergonhado.

- Agora me deixa ajudá-lo a trocar a camiseta. Vem um pouco pra frente e estenda os braços o mais alto que conseguir.

Lisa molhou a camiseta suja e limpava o peito do loiro com ela quando Sam chegou. Se ele já havia ficado espantado ao presenciar a terapia, ao ver Dean de peito nu sendo limpo pela fisioterapeuta o caçula quase surtou. Ele teve que se segurar para não invadir o quarto e arrancá-la de lá. Em vez disso usou todas as suas forças para dar meia volta e ir embora, com lágrimas nos olhos e um coração aos pedaços.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota do capítulo: Hei, nem acredito, três capítulos em menos de dez dias! É o incentivo dos leitorinhos, tenho certeza. Recebi reviews bem bacanas pelos dois últimos capítulos e me senti motivada. Tanto que este tem até umas pagininhas à mais. É o mais longo até agora, se bem me lembro. Espero que gostem. Sigo no ritmo "devagar e sempre", com pequenas revelações. E sigo também sem saber como vai terminar, contrariando rumores... Talvez no próximo, se vocês se comportarem direitinho e continuarem me mimando, eu dê a todos um presente... surpresa. Mas tenho que receber reviews para isso... (chantagista mode on de volta!).

Enfim, leiam com carinho e deixem sugestões.

CAPÍTULO DEZ

Sentir o perfume de Lisa tão próximo enquanto ela praticamente o acariciava com a camiseta para limpá-lo estava deixando Dean entorpecido. Ele a encarava com os olhos verdes brilhantes de um jeito quase deslumbrado até que ela percebeu que estava sendo atentamente observada.

- Que foi, Dean? – perguntou, como uma professora para um pequeno aluno prestes a aprontar alguma.

- Nada. Só apreciando a visão – respondeu com o sorriso de cantinho que era sua masca registrada quando flertava com uma linda mulher.

- Então se comporte, pois temos muito trabalho a fazer. A começar por vestir uma camiseta limpa.

- Eu estou me comportando... – foi interrompido quando sua cabeça foi envolvida por uma camiseta limpa.

- Braço esquerdo primeiro... isso. Agora o direito. Pronto.

Dean continuou a encará-la.

- Vamos começar os exercícios, mocinho?

- Está bem... – resignou-se o loiro. Mas no fundo sabia que ela também se sentia atraída por ele. "O tratamento é longo, eu vou ter nova chance", planejou.

**~~~D&S~~~**

Enquanto isso, um Sam transtornado pelo ciúme e por um segredo que o faziam sofrer saía do hospital sem rumo certo. Não podia ir para casa, pois certamente a mãe o cobriria de perguntas sobre os motivos de ter voltado tão cedo e, se percebesse sua cara de choro – o que certamente aconteceria -, também sobre os motivos de ter chorado.

Não tinha trabalho para onde ir, pois o prédio onde o Fórum iria funcionar temporariamente ainda não estava preparado. Resolveu ir até a lanchonete onde havia encontrado Dean num dos primeiros dias de seu estágio, quando estava cheio de receios, crente que não iria dar conta de tanta pressão e foi consolado pelo mais velho. Escolheu uma mesa no interior, bem ao fundo, pois queria mesmo ficar incógnito. Por Lawrence ser pequena, muitas pessoas sabiam que ele era o irmão do bombeiro-herói que estava no hospital.

Pediu um café e ficou encarando a xícara por um bom tempo. Até que sentiu alguém cutucar seu ombro de leve. Resignado virou-se e deu de cara com Chris Kane.

- Hei, Sam! Que cara é essa, irmão? O Dean está bem?

- Oi, Chris. O Dean está bem, se recuperando lentamente. O médico disse que ele não terá sequelas e que deve voltar a trabalhar em alguns meses, depois da fisioterapia.

- Então por que está tão cabisbaixo aí no canto? – insistiu Chris, já sentando em frente ao moreno, sem ao menos pedir licença.

- Não é nada, Chris, só cansaço.

- Sam... Nós praticamente crescemos juntos, eu te conheço quase tão bem quanto o Dean. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando.

O rapaz encarou os olhos azuis do amigo. Havia preocupação sincera naquele olhar. Então ele resolveu desabafar uma parte dos seus tormentos, apenas para satisfazer o amigo.

- Eu me sinto tão culpado pelo que aconteceu ao Dean, Chris... Se eu não tivesse vindo para Lawrence para esse estágio ele não teria voltado ao prédio, não teria sido soterrado pelos escombros, não estaria...

- Hei, hei, hei, espera aí – interrompeu Chris, sinalizando com a mão para cima. - Não foi sua culpa o prédio ter desabado. E se esse era o destino do Dean teria acontecido de um jeito ou de outro. Você não pode ficar aí se corroendo em culpa.

- É fácil falar, Chris.

- Eu sei, mas o que posso te dizer é que o Dean escolheu por profissão algo que põe a vida dele em risco todos os santos dias. Então, desencana. E agradeça a Deus por ele estar bem e se recuperando.

- Você tem razão. Por falar nisso, quando você e Steve vão visitá-lo? Ele pergunta sempre por vocês.

- Ele já pode receber visitas?

- Claro. E vai ficar feliz em ver os colegas que o salvaram.

- Vou avisar o Steve. Vamos na nossa folga lá dar um abraço no Deano. Agora tenho que ir trabalhar. Um abraço, cara. Vê se pára de se preocupar.

- Pode deixar, Chris. Obrigado.

O rapaz ficou observando o amigo ir até o balcão, pedir um café para viagem e sair. Ao mesmo tempo imaginava o que ele diria se soubesse que Sam estava apaixonado pelo próprio irmão. Chris, Steve, todos os amigos, a família... Talvez devesse deixar que Dean seguisse seu rumo, com seu jeito mulherengo de ser. Era mesmo o caminho mais seguro, embora o mais sofrido para o caçula dos irmãos.

**~~~D&S~~~**

No fim da tarde, já de certa forma recuperado, Sam voltou ao hospital, onde encontrou Dean jantando sem auxílio.

- Hei, precisa de ajuda, irmão?

- Hei, Sammy. Estava mesmo estranhando sua ausência.

- Eu estive aqui hoje cedo, mas você estava em terapia e eu não quis atrapalhar.

- Imagina, Sam. Você nunca atrapalha.

- Então, quer ajuda ou não?

- Se você não se importar em cortar o bife... o resto eu já consigo sozinho.

- Nossos pais vieram hoje?

- Sim. A mãe passou a tarde inteira comigo. Quase não escapo de ganhar banho dela – disse Dean aos risos. – O pai veio rapidinho e prometeu voltar depois. E você, fez o que o dia todo?

- Encontrei o Chris no café. Ele e Steve virão na folga te visitar.

- Cara, estou com saudades desses malucos... – observou o bombeiro, baixando o olhar.

- Hei, não fique triste. Logo vocês vão estar aprontando todas juntos – consolou Sam.

- Não sei, Sam...

- Claro que vai, Dean. Eu tenho certeza – insistiu Sam.

- Sam?

- Que foi, Dean?

- O que há com você?

- Nada, Dean. Que pergunta é essa agora?

- Eu... err... eu sinto como se você estivesse evitando vir aqui... Sam... seja sincero... por favor... Eu sei que disse que respeito sua decisão de não me contar tudo, que você é adulto e tal, mas isso está me incomodando demais para deixar passar.

O rapaz deu um longo suspiro enquanto seu olhar percorria o quarto, como se estivesse procurando uma resposta na qual o irmão acreditasse.

- Dean... é que eu... – "eu te amo e não aguento te ver com essa tal Lisa", era o que queria dizer. Mas sabia que não poderia. E não conseguia encontrar nada plausível para dizer. Depois de um longo silêncio entre os dois, Dean resolveu desistir.

- Tudo bem, Sammy. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Não vou mais perguntar, prometo.

Dean voltou sua atenção à comida, embora não tivesse mais nenhum apetite. Sam estava estranho demais, frio demais, arisco demais. Com certeza escondia algo e isso estava corroendo o mais velho por dentro, apesar dele fazer de tudo para não transparecer. O loiro estava cansado, da fisioterapia, do esforço extra que precisava dispor para as coisas simples, de ficar preso em um quarto de hospital, de tudo enfim. Mas principalmente de tentar ler nas entrelinhas o que seu irmão escondia.

**~~~D&S~~~**

Dois meses haviam se passado desde a chegada de Sam a Lawrence. Mais trinta dias e teria de voltar a Stanford. O jovem não sabia determinar se esse período seria longo ou curto. Longo por ter que passá-lo escondendo seus sentimentos de todos, inclusive de Dean; curto porque era pouco para ficar ao lado do irmão que ainda se recuperava no hospital.

O moreno estava deitado em sua cama tentando prolongar o inevitável: levantar para ir ao trabalho. Era o primeiro dia de estágio desde o incêndio. Estava sendo difícil ter de voltar, embora fosse um prédio diferente, pois o simples fato de estar envolvido com a rotina de estagiário já o remetia a lembranças do pior dia de sua vida. Até que ele resignou-se e saiu da cama.

A manhã passou rápida e foi menos traumática do que esperava. As pessoas evitavam falar a respeito do incêndio, até porque todas haviam perdido colegas e sofriam com as lembranças, assim como Sam, embora ele se sentisse especialmente aliviado pelo silêncio. No intervalo para o almoço optou por ir para casa e deixar para visitar Dean no final do dia, pois seria também uma forma de evitar encontrar a tal Lisa.

- Hei, filho, que bom que você veio almoçar em casa – disse Mary, acariciando o rosto do caçula. – Como foi o trabalho?

- Bem, até. O que eu temia não aconteceu. Ninguém comentou a respeito do incêndio, foi meio que como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ao mesmo tempo é estranho, porque parece que estamos esquecendo aqueles que morreram na tragédia...

- Filho, isso não é desrespeito. É uma forma de evitar a dor, só isso. O que mais?

- O que mais o quê?

- Há dias estou para te perguntar o que está te incomodando. Não é ainda aquela história de culpa, certo? Já falamos a respeito e sei que até mesmo o Dean já conversou com você sobre isso...

- Não é nada... quer dizer, estou preocupado com ele, mas isso é normal, né?

- Sam... sou sua mãe. Você pode ser sincero sem medo. Jamais vou te julgar ou condenar por nada. Vou te amar sempre, meu filho...

O olhar que Mary lançou a Sam tinha compaixão e carinho. E ao mesmo tempo fazia com que ele sentisse como se ela lesse seus pensamentos, especialmente quando disse que não o julgaria ou condenaria...

- Por que a senhora está dizendo isso? – perguntou, mal conseguindo esconder o quão assustado estava com o interrogatório.

- Eu percebi que você está mais cabisbaixo desde que o Dean começou a terapia com a Lisa. E eu vi você sair do hospital chorando depois de tê-los visto juntos numa manhã destas. Sam...

O rapaz olhou para a mãe ainda mais espantado. Não havia como esconder nada dela mesmo. E ele tinha que admitir que havia sido descuidado. Agora teria que arcar com as consequências.

- Mãe... – começou Sam, lágrimas já escorrendo de seus olhos. – O Dean... eu...

Ele não conseguiu completar a frase. Caiu em um choro compulsivo e foi amparado pela mãe.

- Você o ama, não é, meu filho? Mais do que como um irmão...

- Eu sou uma aberração, mãe... não posso amar meu próprio irmão deste jeito.

- Filho, preste atenção no que vou te dizer. Amar o Dean, independente da forma que for, não faz de você uma aberração. Mas você precisa estar ciente de que este amor, por mais bonito que seja, na nossa sociedade não poderá se concretizar.

- Eu sei... mãe, eu me sinto tão sujo...

- Não, meu querido. Amar não faz de você uma pessoa suja, impura ou imperfeita. Amor é sempre um sentimento bonito. Infelizmente na nossa realidade você vai precisar guardar esse amor em segredo, mas saiba que eu estarei ao seu lado para te apoiar, te ajudar a enfrentar essa situação. Você não está sozinho.

- E o papai?

- Ele nem sequer suspeita e, se depender de mim, vai continuar assim. Sabe que ele é bem mais rígido e antiquado que eu nesses assuntos...

- Mas, como eu faço para esquecer esse sentimento?

- Não esquece, filho. Só o deixa guardado. Pelo bem de todos, inclusive o de Dean...

- Mãe, obrigado por ser tão compreensiva... você é maravilhosa – agradeceu o jovem, abraçando Mary com força.

- Você é meu filho. Quero que você seja feliz. E farei o possível para ajudá-lo com isso.

Sam saiu desta conversa aliviado, como se houvesse se livrado de um fardo, pois agora sabia que não guardava mais seu segredo sozinho. Contava com o apoio da mãe que não o recriminou por seus sentimentos. Pelo contrário! Havia compreendido e, de certa forma, ficado ao seu lado. Mas, mesmo assim, estava triste por não poder pôr em prática o amor que sentia.

**~~~D&S~~~**

No fim da tarde, como o planejado, foi até o hospital visitar Dean. Chegou na ala em que o irmão estava internado e foi alertado por uma das enfermeiras de que ele estava na sala de fisioterapia.

- Você precisava vê-lo, tão feliz por sair um pouco do quarto! – comentou a senhora.

Sam agradeceu a informação e resignou-se em ir até a sala, ciente de que encontraria Lisa também. Mas ao chegar e ver o irmão apoiado em duas barras dando os primeiros passos apesar de uma das pernas continuar engessada, a felicidade que sentiu superou o ciúme.

- Dean!

- Hei, Sammy! Olha só, estou andando – respondeu o loiro, ofegante e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É, sim, mocinho, mas vamos devagar para não sobrecarregar os músculos dos braços – alertou a fisioterapeuta. - A intenção é fortificá-los para que você possa usar muletas, não causar uma nova lesão.

Sam não conseguiu esconder o entusiasmo. A alegria era grande, mas ele teve que admitir que Lisa tinha razão.

- Ouça o que diz sua fisioterapeuta, Dean. Nada de colocar a carroça na frente dos bois.

- Ah, Sammy... não joga água fria, cara... você deveria ficar do meu lado.

- Dean, você mal consegue respirar. Precisa descansar um pouco – alertou Lisa.

- Só mais um pouco...

- Não, Dean. Agora. Depois faremos mais alguns exercícios.

Uma enfermeira trouxe a cadeira de rodas para que o jovem descansasse. Não sem protestos.

- Eu aguento um pouco mais... – rebelou-se o loiro.

- Dean, ela é profissional, sabe o que faz – respondeu Sam, embora não gostasse de apoiar aquela que despertava seu ciúme. O bem estar de Dean vinha acima de tudo, inclusive de seus sentimentos.

Depois de alguns minutos Lisa empurrou a cadeira do seu paciente, o que gerou novas reclamações.

- Hei, você disse que eu iria praticar mais...

- E vai, menino rabugento. – Ela o levou até outro aparelho, como os de uma academia, onde Dean iria segurar em barras elevadas e puxar o peso de seu próprio corpo para cima. – Isso também vai ajudar a fortalecer seus braços, sem estressar sua perna saudável. Que tal?

- Ótimo.

- Se as costelas doerem você me avisa. Nada de bancar o durão.

- Mas aí como vou te impressionar?

- Vai me impressionar mais se for sincero quando sentir dor.

Os dois riram. Sam assistiu a tudo com a sensação de que estava atrapalhando algo. E antes que percebessem foi embora, dividido entre a felicidade de ver seu irmão se recuperando e a tristeza de vê-lo paquerando Lisa abertamente.

Notas finais: Então, o que acharam? Falta um mês para que o Sam volte a Stanford, será que acontece alguma coisa? Será que não? Será que eu desisto da fic antes do final? Um grande beijo e ótima semana para todos...


	11. Chapter 11

Nota do capítulo: Mais um na saga dos "curtinhos, mas intensos". Foi difícil, mas aí está. Até que nem demorou muito desta vez (aqui, ao menos). Espero que gostem, não odeiem a Lisa e perdoem o Dean. Afinal, meu loirão sempre foi hétero, mulherengo e está confuso (protetora, eu?). Boa leitura!

CAPÍTULO ONZE

Com a ajuda de Lisa Dean se acomodou no aparelho. Sorrindo, satisfeito pelos seus novos progressos, olhou ao redor em busca de Sam para compartilhar sua alegria. Mas não o encontrou.

- Ué! Cadê o Sammy?

- Estava aqui agora mesmo. Deve ter ido buscar algo na lanchonete – respondeu a jovem.

A terapia se estendeu por mais 15 minutos e o caçula não retornou, o que tirou parte do bom humor de Dean.

- Não fique assim, Dean. Talvez ele esteja lhe esperando no quarto.

- Sei, não. Sammy anda muito estranho ultimamente.

Durante o trajeto até o quarto o loiro ficou em silêncio, cabisbaixo na cadeira de rodas. Ao chegar suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Sam não o estava esperando. Havia simplesmente ido embora sem sequer se despedir.

- Dean, não fique assim. Ele deve ter suas razões. Amanhã ele vem e te explica tudo direitinho – tentou consolar Lisa. Ela o ajudou a se instalar na cama e saiu para atender outros pacientes, deixando um Dean triste sozinho em seu leito. Triste e corroído por dúvidas.

"O que será que eu fiz pro Sam agir de forma tão estranha? Será que eu o magoei de alguma forma? Mas, como? Eu amo esse garoto..."

Nem percebeu que as lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto, molhando os curtos fios da barba por fazer.

- Filho, o que aconteceu? – perguntou John ao entrar no aposento.

Constrangido, o mais velho rapidamente enxugou o rosto e ensaiou um sorriso pouco convincente.

- Nada, pai. Onde está a mãe?

- Dean, você não me engana. O que está incomodando você?

O loiro ficou alguns segundos de silêncio, enquanto fitava as próprias mãos largadas em seu colo.

- Dean, eu sou seu pai. Você pode e deve ser sincero comigo. Sem constrangimentos. O que houve?

- O Sam, ele... está estranho comigo... frio. Distante até. Hoje ele veio me visitar durante a fisioterapia e simplesmente foi embora, sem mais nem menos, sem sequer se despedir... Será que eu fiz algo errado?

- Por que você acha isso?

- Eu... não sei.

- Pode ser algo no trabalho, que ele reiniciou hoje. Ou ele não quis atrapalhar a fisioterapia. Ou...

Vendo que seu primogênito continuava fitando as mãos sem sinal algum de que estava sendo convencido pela lista de opções que dava, John resolveu usar uma nova tática para acalmá-lo.

- Vou conversar com ele, está bem? Não se preocupe, Dean. Estamos todos passando por momentos difíceis, mas vamos superar juntos.

Neste momento Mary entrou no quarto.

- Meu filho, como você está?

- Intrigado pelas atitudes de Sam, assim que ele está – respondeu John, ligeiramente rude.

- O que houve?

Dean sentiu-se como uma criança mimada se queixando para os pais por algo que o irmão havia feito. E enquanto decidia se contava ou não para a mãe o que o perturbava, John tomou a frente.

- Sam veio visitá-lo e foi embora sem mais nem menos, nem se despediu. Até eu fiquei intrigado com essa atitude do Sammy, que dirá o Dean aqui.

Mary, a par de tudo o que se passava com o caçula, tentou pensar rápido em uma desculpa que o livrasse de um possível e constrangedor interrogatório por parte do pai. Ao mesmo tempo deveria ser algo convincente o bastante para que Dean não ficasse magoado ou desconfiado. Mas, como nada lhe veio à mente, resolveu tentar desviar a atenção.

- Deixem de imaginar coisas, vocês dois. Ele só está cansado e preocupado. As últimas semanas foram difíceis para todos nós, mas especialmente para ele que se sente culpado pelo que houve com você, Dean.

- Mesmo assim, vou conversar com ele hoje. Sammy nunca foi assim, desligado, especialmente com o irmão – insistiu John.

Mary sabia que Sam estava qualquer coisa, menos desligado de Dean. Pelo contrário e, exatamente por isso, vinha agindo estranhamente.

- Não precisa, meu amor. Já conversei com Sammy durante o almoço. Como eu disse, é só cansaço e preocupação. Assim que Dean tiver alta e a nossa vida voltar à rotina ele também volta ao normal.

- Mary, você tem...

- Certeza? Sim, meu amor, tenho. Não há nada de errado com Sammy. Agora eu quero saber como vai meu Dean – disse Mary, mudando de assunto e tirando o caçula do foco da conversa.

- Estou bem, mãe.

- E a fisioterapia?

Neste momento o rosto de Dean se iluminou. Os médicos e a própria Lisa haviam afirmado que sua recuperação estava sendo mais rápida do que o esperado e que em breve iria para casa.

- Eu já consigo dar alguns passos apoiado, o que significa que logo vou poder usar muletas e me virar sozinho um pouco mais. Todos estão surpresos, dizem que estou superando as expectativas – contou, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios transparecendo toda a esperança e expectativa que sentia.

- Que bom, meu filho. Ficamos tão felizes... – comemorou Mary, parando de repente e olhando para o marido. – Devemos ver com os médicos o que precisamos mudar lá em casa para que o Dean fique confortável, já que pelo visto ele vai ter alta logo.

- Mãe, nada de gastar dinheiro com reformas. É tudo temporário, a cadeira de rodas, as muletas. Logo eu vou andar de novo e voltar pro meu apartamento.

- Sua mãe tem razão, filho. Mesmo sendo por pouco tempo é preciso tomar providências para sua segurança e conforto. Vou já falar com doutor Novak – concluiu John antes de sair do quarto à procura do médico.

**~~~D&S~~~**

No caminho para casa John voltou a sugerir à esposa que ele conversasse com Sam. Afinal, a atitude do caçula ainda o intrigava.

- John, até parece que você tem algum tato para lidar com esse tipo de situação.

- Mas então o que devemos fazer? Nossos filhos não podem ficar assim, afastados um do outro. Somos uma família, devemos ser unidos.

- Eu sei, John. Mas então deixe que eu fale com o Sammy de novo, está bem? Existem coisas que os filhos preferem falar com as mães.

- Ok, meu amor. Então enquanto você conversa com o Sammy eu vou começar a mudança no escritório.

- Que mudança no escritório?

- Vou transformá-lo em um quarto temporário para o Dean. Afinal ele não pode subir as escadas, é preciso acomodá-lo no primeiro andar.

- E o que mais o doutor Novak recomendou?

- Que depois que o Dean tiver alta deverá continuar com a fisioterapia pelo menos três vezes por semana e que deveremos ficar de olhos abertos para que ele não se sobrecarregue nem se precipite. Dean é muito ansioso.

- Eles descobriram, é? Bem, vou conversar com Sammy e depois ajudo você a planejar as coisas. Mas podemos deixar para fazer as mudanças no final de semana. Dean não terá alta antes de terça-feira mesmo.

John estacionou a pick-up na garagem e deu um suspiro. Fazia planos para a volta de seu filho depois do grande susto e se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que se sentia verdadeiramente aliviado, livre do peso da preocupação constante que o torturou nas últimas semanas. Olhou para a bela esposa que estava ao seu lado e sorriu. Em resposta recebeu um beijo. Mary então saiu do carro e entrou na casa, indo direto ao quarto do caçula. Bateu de leve na porta e assim que recebeu permissão entrou no aposento, onde encontrou o filho junto à escrivaninha, lendo um livro.

- Oi, Sammy. Podemos conversar um pouco mais?

- Claro, mãe – respondeu o moreno. Embora soubesse sobre qual seria o assunto, o amor que Mary emanava e o fato dela estar ciente do que se passava com ele o deixavam tranquilo.

- É sobre o Dean.

- Eu suspeitei.

- Ele ficou muito chateado por você ter saído do hospital sem ao menos se despedir. Chateado e muito intrigado. Acha que fez algo errado.

- Ele disse isso?

- Disse. E quando eu cheguei ele estava com cara de quem havia chorado. Você quer me contar a sua versão da história?

Sam deu um suspiro profundo e resolveu ser sincero. Afinal, não adiantava mais esconder nada de sua mãe.

- Ele estava fazendo fisioterapia e flertando abertamente com a Lisa e... eu me senti um intruso, um fardo, como se estivesse sobrando. Por isso fui embora sem me despedir. Não queria quebrar o clima entre os dois. Eu quero que o Dean seja feliz e sei que não pode ser comigo então... mas não consigo presenciar isso sem sofrer, ou sem dar bandeira...

- Mas, filho, você precisa ser forte. Dean é seu irmão e te ama. Você não pode simplesmente sair da vida dele assim sem magoá-lo.

- Eu sei. Vai ser só por um mês mesmo, depois volto pra Stanford e tudo volta ao normal.

- Sammy... assim até parece que você nunca mais vai nos visitar – brincou Mary para deixar o ambiente mais leve.

- Que isso, mãe – respondeu o jovem, sorrindo. – Eu volto, mas espero que até lá eu esteja mais estruturado...

- Certo, mas por enquanto você precisa visitar seu irmão e arranjar uma boa desculpa para a sua escapulida.

- Vou ser sincero, ué. Vou dizer que não queria atrapalhar a paquera dele com a Lisa.

- Não deixa de ser verdade mesmo... – sorriu Mary de volta. – Bem, você precisa dar um jeito de agir naturalmente porque ao que tudo indica na terça seu irmão terá alta. Aí vai ser mais difícil, meu anjo.

Sam simplesmente baixou o olhar e soltou outro suspiro. Mary deu um beijo de boa noite no alto da cabeça do filho enquanto pensava "queria tanto que vocês não sofressem assim..."

**~~~D&S~~~**

Já havia escurecido quando Sam finalmente conseguiu sair do trabalho no dia seguinte, então foi direto ao hospital para pedir desculpas a Dean pela sua atitude na véspera. O encontrou de pé, segurando firme na grade da lateral da cama, visivelmente tenso, suado e ofegante.

- Dean?

Em resposta um olhar assustado e lábios trêmulos que mal conseguiram sussurrar um "Sam".

O moreno apressou-se para atravessar o quarto e amparar o irmão que parecia estar no final de suas forças. No que ele segurou o loiro pela cintura este cedeu, exausto, amparando-se no peito do caçula, trêmulo. Sam abraçou o irmão com força, ajeitando-o de forma a ter mais firmeza, e sentiu-se ser envolvido pelos braços de Dean em seus ombros.

Sam não conseguiu evitar a ambiguidade de sentimentos gerados por aquela proximidade. Por um lado era gostoso poder sentir o calor do corpo firme do loiro, estar tão próximo a ponto de sentir o seu cheiro, sua respiração quente em seu pescoço que lhe dava arrepios. Por outro era deprimente porque ele sabia que não poderia passar de um irmão amparando o outro que estava para cair no chão devido à fraqueza.

Fraqueza. Era tudo o que Sam não poderia se dar ao luxo de sentir. Ele precisava ser forte e resistir àquela tentação que estava em seus braços. Resistir ao desejo de beijar os lábios eroticamente carnudos e provavelmente doces de Dean. Resistir à vontade de mordiscar sua orelha e lamber o suor que emanava da pele coberta de sardas.

Sam pensava em como resistir ao amor que sentia por Dean, ao desejo que fazia seu coração bater tão rápido e forte que certamente o mais velho poderia sentir por estar assim tão próximo. Estava de cabaça baixa e olhos fechados tentando encontrar uma maneira de lutar contra seus sentimentos e desejos quando algo quente e úmido tocou seus lábios. E quando se deu por conta estava correspondendo ao beijo iniciado pelo irmão.

Sam achou que estava sonhando.

Mas era real. Ele tinha Dean em seus braços, a língua de Dean em sua boca, as mãos de Dean firmes em seus ombros. E Sam teve certeza de que seria impossível agir naturalmente a partir deste momento.

Notas da autora: E então? Consegui redimir meu Dean? Só que para satisfazer meus leitorinhos me coloquei num beco sem saída, num mato sem cachorro, em Supernatural sem Eric Kripke. Ou seja, preciso de sugestões de como a história deve seguir daqui pra frente... preciso de ideias, se não vou demorar para postar o próximo capítulo... por pura falta de criatividade, não chantagem desta vez.

Um ótimo final de semana a todos!


	12. Chapter 12

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Olá. Tem alguém aí ainda? Espero que sim. Esse capítulo foi difícil, mesmo curto, de escrever. Eu tentei descrever toda a confusão que se apossou dos corações dos irmãos depois do beijo e, do jeito que eu mesma estou confusa com o que deverá acontecer a seguir, devo ter tido sucesso na minha intenção.

Enfim, peço desculpas aos meus leitorinhos pela demora, mas o capítulo seguinte deve vir semana que vem, tendo em vista que já está iniciado. Ainda assim se alguém tiver uma sugestão para compartilhar aceito de bom grado. Até porque já tenho ideia para uma nova Padackles e quero pôr em prática logo. Mas, para isso, esta aqui tem que estar encerrada.

Não vou me atrever a pedir reviews porque depois de tanto atraso não me sinto nem no direito. Mas agradeço de coração se alguém tiver uma sugestão de final para esta história.

Um grande beijo e uma ótima semana aos leitorinhos remanescentes.

CAPÍTULO 12

O beijo foi interrompido quando os irmãos sentiram falta de ar. Eles se olharam ofegantes e assustados.

No olhar de Sam um espanto deslumbrado, quase feliz, por ter tido os lábios de Dean nos seus, por ter sentido o seu sabor, seu calor, sua doçura e, ainda por cima, por iniciativa dele.

No olhar de Dean um espanto apavorado, como o de quem não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer, no que havia acabado de fazer. "Deus, o que eu fiz... o que eu fiz..."

Neste instante Lisa entrou no quarto.

- Dean, o que está fazendo fora da cama? – perguntou preocupada, enquanto corria para ajudar Sam a amparar o irmão.

O mais velho não respondeu, não apenas pelo choque causado pelo beijo recém trocado com Sam, mas porque estava cansado demais, quase sem forças, até mesmo para falar alguma coisa coerente. O loiro foi colocado na cama num esforço conjunto de Sam e Lisa, que o encarava ainda mais preocupada com a expressão pálida e suada de seu paciente.

- Dean, aqui, tome um pouco de água. – orientou a morena. Ao perceber que a respiração de Dean aos poucos voltava ao normal, ela insistiu. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu fui... ao banheiro... mas não consegui... subir na cama... sozinho – sussurrou o bombeiro, olhando para as próprias mãos, encabulado diante de sua incapacidade.

- E por que não chamou uma enfermeira? – insistiu a jovem, em um tom que mesclava bronca com preocupação.

- Deixei cair o botão de emergência... – respondeu, ainda baixinho, sem encarar a fisioterapeuta.

Percebendo a vergonha no comportamento de Dean, Lisa abrandou o tom.

- Tudo bem, Dean. Me prometa que não vai mais aprontar dessas, ok? Ainda é muito perigoso, você podia ter caído e agravado alguma lesão, ou mesmo criado alguma nova.

Dean apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça, ainda evitando olhar Lisa nos olhos.

- Você está bem? Sente alguma dor?

- Não. Só estou cansado...

- Está certo. Vamos cabular a terapia desta noite porque você precisa descansar. Mas amanhã cedo voltamos ao trabalho, viu? Temos apenas três dias antes de você ter alta e quando você for pra casa as sessões serão reduzidas, então quero aproveitar todo o tempo que temos, certo?

- Certo.

Lisa ainda ajeitou Dean um pouco mais confortavelmente na cama e passou um pano molhado em seu rosto antes de se despedir. Depois que a fisioterapeuta deixou o quarto um silêncio pesado se instalou entre os irmãos.

- Dean? Você está bem? – perguntou o caçula, numa clara tentativa de dar um fim ao clima estranho que se abateu sobre eles. Passados alguns minutos, quando Sam já se preparava para insistir um pouco mais, Dean disse baixinho, ainda sem desviar os olhos de suas próprias mãos, gesto que se repetia sempre que o loiro se sentia constrangido:

- Sam, me desculpe.

- Dean, você não precisa...

- Sam, o que eu fiz... foi tão errado que nem tem como explicar... sei que você deve estar com nojo de mim e...

- Dean! Pare aí mesmo. Eu jamais vou sentir nojo de você.

- Mas, depois do que eu fiz, deveria.

O choque pelo que acabara de ouvir fez com que Sam parasse e encarasse o irmão com espanto.

- Dean! Eu te amo e nada fará com que isso mude – respondeu Sam num impulso, sem realmente pensar no que estava dizendo.

Um olhar igualmente espantado tomou conta do rosto do mais velho que encarou o caçula em retorno. No entanto, mais nada foi dito naquele quarto. Não haviam palavras adequadas para aquele momento. Não havia sido escrito um manual que ensinasse como agir quando dois irmãos deixavam vir à tona sentimentos proibidos, tampouco o que dizer depois que o peso de um silêncio carregado de embaraço se instalasse entre eles com a força de um tornado, pronto para destruir o que estivesse pelo caminho.

Depois de um longo momento os dois mudaram o foco de seus olhares. Dean voltou a analisar suas mãos, mais uma vez largadas em seu colo. Sam olhava para um ponto qualquer na parede. Até que o moreno não aguentou mais a confusão que tomava conta de sua alma, o turbilhão que tumultuava seu coração e saiu do quarto, sussurrando apenas um "sinto muito, Dean" antes de atravessar a porta, deixando o irmão desolado para trás.

~~~D&S~~~

Dean observou o caçula sair do quarto subitamente, como se tivesse lembrado que deixou uma panela no fogo em outro lugar, não sem antes resmungar um "sinto muito, Dean". Mas não esboçou reação nenhuma para impedi-lo de ir embora. Não se sentia no direito de clamar para que Sam ficasse depois do que havia feito. Por isso, ficou deitado ali, até porque não tinha forças nem capacidade física para levantar da cama mais uma vez. Ficou ali, estático, tentando entender o que havia acontecido minutos antes, por que havia sentido – e seguido – o impulso de beijar o irmão, o que eram todos aqueles sentimentos que se confundiam em seu coração, por que Sam havia dito que sentia muito, o que seria da relação dos dois a partir de agora.

"Oh, meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Não é certo beijar um irmão na boca desse jeito... Deus, me perdoe, eu sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas sentir o calor do Sam, o cheiro dele, o abraço dele, seu amparo... foi tudo tão intenso, quando dei por mim já estava beijando-o. Foi tão errado, mas também foi tão bom... Deus, me perdoe, e ajude com que Sam também me perdoe, por favor."

De olhos fechados Dean repetia seu novo mantra. "Deus, me perdoe e faça com que Sam também me perdoe." Sem perceber estava chorando em silêncio mais uma vez. Aliás, nas últimas semanas ele havia chorado mais do que em todo o restante de sua vida, mas não sentia necessidade de esconder sua vontade de extrapolar toda a tristeza e indecisão que o machucavam por dentro de formas para ele inéditas. Quando percebeu havia mudado a oração para "Deus, me perdoe por eu amar Sam de um jeito que não deveria, e faça com que ele me ame também."

O moreno havia retribuído o beijo e isso plantava novas dúvidas na mente de Dean. O que isso poderia significar? Que Sam foi pego de surpresa e não soube como reagir? Que Sam havia correspondido por pena de Dean? Que Sam também o amava do que Dean vinha chamando de "jeito errado"? Quanto mais o loiro pensava a respeito, mais confuso se sentia. A única certeza é que amava o caçula mais do que como um irmão e que havia gostado de beijá-lo, sentir seus braços o amparando, o calor que o mais novo emanava, o cheiro único que ele possuía. Aliás, duas únicas certezas: de que amava Sam e que isso era errado.

Dean não sabia como seria dali pra frente. Muito provavelmente seu ato intempestivo de beijar o moreno iria afastá-lo, fazer com que o rapaz fosse para Stanford e não voltasse nunca mais, apenas para não ter que encará-lo. Muito provavelmente Sam sentiria, sim, nojo do mais velho, embora no momento tivesse negado. Muito provavelmente o jovem havia dito que o amava apenas num ato reflexo, para consolá-lo. Porque Sam havia, sim, dito que o amava. Mas e se ele havia entendido errado e o que Sam queria realmente dizer é que o amava como irmão?

Mas e se não? O que eles iriam fazer com esse amor proibido? Como iriam superar esse sentimento? Como iriam disfarçar para que mais ninguém desconfiasse que estavam em pecado? E Lisa? O que era esse sentimento que o acalentava toda vez que ela estava presente e que, até poucos minutos antes, julgava ser paixão?

Confuso, indeciso, machucado de formas que julgava impossíveis, Dean se deixou vencer pelo cansaço do corpo e da alma e adormeceu antes que as lágrimas de seu rosto estivessem secas.

~~~D&S~~~

Sam ligou o piloto automático enquanto deixava o hospital e se dirigia para casa dos pais naquela noite. Não sabia como reagir diante do que havia acontecido minutos antes. Ele fora amparar Dean que estava caindo e, enquanto lutava contra o impulso de beijá-lo ali mesmo, fora surpreendido pelo irmão fazendo exatamente aquilo que ele tentava evitar. Esperava que a caminhada ajudasse a clarear os pensamentos que se revolviam em um turbilhão em seu cérebro e os sentimentos que tumultuavam seu coração. Mas logo descobriria que seria um esforço em vão.

O rapaz havia descoberto com o acidente que o amor que sentia pelo irmão não tinha nada de paternal. Irmão que havia arriscado a própria vida para salvar a sua. Irmão que era conhecido pelo jeito mulherengo de ser. Aquele que, justamente por ser irmão, não poderia ser alvo de um amor como o que ele vinha sentindo. Isso não tinha nada a ver com homofobia. Na opinião de Sam não haveria nada de errado com seus sentimentos se Dean fosse qualquer pessoa que não aquela que tem os mesmos pais que ele.

"Dizem que a gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona, mas isso é errado demais para..." Sam não concluiu seu pensamento. Queria admitir ao menos para si que o seu maior sonho era poder mandar todas as convenções da sociedade, da igreja, das leis e de quem mais que fosse contra esse amor para o inferno. Queria admitir ao menos para si que sonhava pôr em prática aquele amor que sentia pelo mais velho. Andar de mãos dadas, sair para jantar, dormir de conchinha, todas essas pequenas coisas que os apaixonados têm vontade de fazer com o amado. Mas ele jamais poderia. Dean era seu irmão. Era errado diante dos homens e diante de Deus.

Então ele começou a questionar a atitude do loiro. Se ele havia tomado a iniciativa, isso talvez significasse que Dean também o amava como homem. Mas ele também havia pedido desculpas depois do beijo, o que poderia significar que ele havia se dado conta que cometeu um erro, um engano. Chegou a dizer que Sam iria sentir nojo de um jeito que soava quase como uma sugestão. Talvez fosse a medicação deixando o mais velho confuso com o que acontecia ao seu redor ou em seu coração. Ou uma sequela que os médicos não haviam descoberto. Porque era claro como água que Dean tinha uma queda pela fisioterapeuta, pois não perdia uma chance sequer de flertar com a morena.

Mas o que mais incomodava o rapaz eram as dúvidas sobre as consequências daquele beijo no relacionamento com o irmão. Como seria dali pra frente? Como ele seria capaz de voltar ao hospital para visitá-lo naquele final de semana? Pior: como seria a partir de terça-feira, quando o loiro tivesse alta e os dois seriam obrigados a conviver sob o mesmo teto por quase um mês inteiro? Como fariam para evitar que os pais desconfiassem que havia acontecido algo que os envergonhava? Que os fazia se afastar um do outro com vergonha e culpa?

Dúvidas, medos e sofrimento. Esses três habitavam os corações dos dois Winchesters a partir daquela noite. A partir daquele beijo.


	13. Chapter 13

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Notas do capítulo: Olá! Eis mais um capítulo, maiorzinho que o normal. As coisas continuam andando devagar, mas tem algumas novidades. Como surgiu uma luz no fim do túnel, talvez, talvez, já na semana que vem eu tenha uma boa surpresa para os leitorinhos que continuarem a me acompanhar. O que será?

; )

Bem, espero que gostem deste capítulo também e deixem reviews. O final se aproxima e eu já tenho uma ideia pra uma nova Padackles que não vejo a hora de escrever. O que posso adiantar que será uma fic ligeiramente interativa, portanto vou contar com ainda mais participação de vocês.  
Uma ótima semana a todos.

Bjs, Deany

Capítulo 13

Sam sequer se deu conta que chorou por todo o percurso entre o hospital e a casa dos pais. Entrou e rapidamente subiu as escadas até seu quarto, na tentativa de não ser visto. Aliviado por ter alcançado seu objetivo, ele sentou-se em sua cama, iluminado apenas pelo abajur da mesinha de cabeceira, tirou as roupas formais de trabalho e vestiu a velha calça de moletom e camiseta para dormir. Assim mesmo, sem jantar ou tomar banho. Ao dobrar a camisa que acabara de despir, sentiu o cheiro único de Dean, tão forte, tão másculo, tão inebriante, apesar de mesclado com o odor da medicação eliminada pelo suor.

O jovem pegou a peça e escondeu nela seu rosto. Por um longo tempo, ainda na penumbra, ele chorou mais uma vez sentindo o cheiro daquele que amava. Sem perceber deitou-se e acabou dormindo abraçado à roupa que tencionava vestir novamente no dia seguinte.

**~~~D&S~~~**

A noite dos irmãos foi tumultuada. Dean acordou pelo menos três vezes e chamou a atenção das enfermeiras pela respiração ofegante e taquicardia. O mais velho só teve descanso quando recebeu uma dose de calmante que o ajudou a dormir. Sam acordou perto das 3 horas da madrugada e não conseguiu conciliar sono novamente. Ficou deitado na penumbra, olhando para o teto, com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelas laterais de seu rosto até amanhecer. Quando o sol invadiu o quarto pela janela, levantou-se, tomou um banho na esperança de apagar as marcas da noite mal-dormida, barbeou-se e saiu antes mesmo dos pais levantarem.

O jovem caminhou até a lanchonete próxima ao Fórum, sentindo uma brisa leve em sua face. Com isso, parte de sua angústia pareceu dissipar-se, embora as incertezas ainda habitassem seu coração. Entrou, pediu um café e torradas, terminou a refeição e foi ao trabalho, onde passou a manhã lutando para se concentrar nos papéis que deveria revisar. Para sua sorte aos sábados ele não trabalhava à tarde, o que encurtaria sua tortura.

No hospital, Dean foi acordado gentilmente por uma enfermeira que havia levado o seu café a manhã. O loiro ficou encarando a bandeja por um certo tempo, até que acabou cedendo e se alimentou um pouco, já sem tanta dificuldade graças à fisioterapia. Em seguida, se recostou no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. A primeira imagem que lhe veio à mente foi o rosto de Sam, com aquele olhar que apresentava surpresa e algo mais, talvez alegria, depois de ter sido beijado por ele, aquele que deveria proteger o moreno de todo e qualquer sofrimento, pela sua condição de irmão mais velho.

"Em vez disso o que eu fiz? Causei sofrimento em vez de evitá-lo, criei uma confusão de sentimentos quase impossível de explicar, e o pior, de superar", pensou Dean. Ele tinha certeza de que passaria o sábado, talvez o final de semana inteiro, sem ver o caçula, que muito provavelmente estaria em casa com a cabeça tão tumultuada por seus conflitos quanto ele.

De repente sentiu uma mão tocar gentilmente em seu ombro. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu Lisa lhe sorrindo com doçura.

- Hei, Dean. Noite difícil?

- Muito. Já está na hora da fisioterapia? – perguntou com voz rouca pelo sono.

- Sim. Vamos pegar leve hoje. Mas não se acostume. Você tem progredido bastante, não podemos relaxar agora, pois então todo o seu esforço terá sido em vão. – Vendo que o seu paciente havia se distraído enquanto ela falava, a jovem resolveu sentar-se na beirada da cama e conversar com o bombeiro antes de iniciar os trabalhos físicos. – Dean, o que está te incomodando?

- Huh? Incomodando? Nada... Só estou cansado, dormi mal e...

- Dormiu mal por causa do Sam, certo?

Em resposta ela apenas recebeu um olhar espantado.

- Dean, eu não ia falar nada, mas acho melhor ser sincera se quiser te ajudar de verdade. Eu vi o que houve ontem à noite entre você e o Sam...

- Oh, Deus... – gemeu o loiro, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos.

- Dean, não estou aqui para julgá-lo, mas para ajudá-lo. Não faço ideia como deve estar sendo difícil para vocês descobrirem este sentimento...

- ...proibido – interrompeu Dean.

- Você nunca ouviu dizer que o coração não escolhe? Ou que o amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece?

- Sim, mas...

- Sei que isso não ajuda muito, Dean, mas ao menos serve para tirar dos seus ombros o peso da culpa que você está carregando.

- Mesmo assim, Lisa, eu me sinto tão... sujo. É tão errado, e tem essa mulher que eu conheci e por quem estou atraído, agora me sinto como se não merecesse o amor que talvez ela pudesse vir a sentir por mim, ou mesmo o amor de Sammy, ou de ninguém, por pensar em meu irmão como um amante... – despejou o loiro, se referindo à própria Lisa, embora sem dar indícios disso claramente.

- Dean, você não escolheu isso. Não deve se culpar ou se sentir sujo, tampouco não merecedor do amor de alguém. O fato de você estar consciente de que o amor de vocês foge dos padrões e que isso pode machucar o seu irmão já significa que você merece todo o amor que o mundo puder lhe dar. – A morena parou por um instante e acrescentou: - Eu vou ser sincera, Dean. Acho que toda a forma de amor é válida. Não condeno nem recrimino. O que me preocupa, no caso de vocês, é o fato de que, por ser crime e ser considerado algo errado pela sociedade, isso vá fazê-los sofrer.

- O que eu faço, então? Não quero que o Sammy sofra e, pelo jeito, isso vai acontecer tanto se nos afastarmos quanto se resolvermos dar um chute na bunda das convenções sociais...

- Você já respondeu à pergunta, Dean.

- Como? – perguntou o bombeiro, ainda mais confuso.

- Você o ama. Então deve pensar primeiro nele, no bem dele. Não no que os outros vão pensar ou nas regras da sociedade. Talvez, conversando com ele, vocês cheguem juntos à conclusão de que vale à pena pôr em prática esse amor, mesmo que às escondidas. Ou não. Isso dependerá de vocês.

- Você faz parecer tão simples...

- É que eu estou vendo a situação de fora, ou seja, sem emoções envolvidas fica mais fácil analisar tudo. E eu acredito que vocês vão chegar a uma solução que gere o menor sofrimento possível.

- Lisa, você é fantástica... – elogiou Dean com um sorriso aliviado. A conversa com a fisioterapeuta havia mesmo tirado um peso de seus ombros e o loiro estava disposto a conversar com Sam a respeito do que acontecia aos dois para que chegassem juntos a uma decisão.

- Todo fisioterapeuta tem um pouco de psicólogo... – sorriu de volta a jovem.

"É por isso que estou apaixonado por você", pensou o bombeiro sem, contudo, admitir em voz alta.

**~~~D&S~~~**

A sessão de fisioterapia da manhã correu bem. Dean progredia a cada dia e recuperava as forças com rapidez que surpreendia a equipe médica que o acompanhava. Tanto que, ao voltar para o quarto, o doutor Novak o aguardava com uma boa notícia.

- Bom dia, Dean.

- Hei, doutor.

- Tenho duas boas notícias para você. A primeira é que vamos tirar o gesso de sua perna ainda agora pela manhã.

- Sério? – perguntou o loiro, com um brilho no olhar que lembrava uma criança que havia sido avisada que iria ao parque de diversões.

- Sério. E a segunda é que antecipei sua alta de quarta-feira para segunda. Não te libero hoje para dar tempo da Lisa te ajudar com alguns exercícios específicos para a perna que vai receber liberdade – brincou o médico.

- Cara, nem acredito... – suspirou, satisfeito, o Winchester.

- Não crie expectativas demais, Dean. Como o restante do tratamento, a recuperação da perna também será lenta, trabalhosa e exigirá esforço, dedicação e cuidados. Nada de exagero.

- Eu sei, doutor, mas, não leve à mal. Estou sendo muito bem atendido e tal, mas nada como a casa da gente...

- Eu entendo.

O médico passou mais algumas instruções para Dean e as enfermeiras antes de sair. Além da retirada do gesso, a medicação que já vinha sofrendo redução praticamente passou a se resumir a um antibiótico de baixo espectro e, caso necessário, algum remédio contra dor.

Dean estava radiante com as novidades quando Mary chegou ao seu quarto.

- Hei, filho. O doutor Novak me encontrou no corredor e contou as novidades.

- Pois é, mãe, vou pra casa!

- Isso é bom, meu querido. Sei que você está sendo bem cuidado aqui, mas eu prefiro tomar conta de você pessoalmente – acrescentou Mary, acarinhando o rosto de seu primogênito que, de repente, teve seu sorriso substituído por um ar melancólico. – Que foi, meu amor?

- Nada... só não estou acreditando que isso tudo está chegando ao fim – respondeu. Embora não estivesse sendo completamente honesto com a mãe, também não estava mentindo de todo. Afinal, estava realmente aliviado pela proximidade do fim da internação e de todo o drama causado pelo acidente no Fórum. Ao menos o drama físico.

- Filho, desde quando você tem segredos pra mim? – insistiu Mary, o que fez o sangue de Dean gelar em suas veias. Será que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa ou era só a sua "culpa no cartório" que o fazia ter a sensação de estar sendo descoberto a todo o momento?

- Por que a senhora está dizendo isso, mãe?

- Porque você está com uma cara de quem dormiu mal e agora, apesar de todas as boas notícias, está cabisbaixo. Não parece o meu Dean. Aliás, o Sammy também anda tristonho pelos cantos. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois? Por acaso brigaram? – insistiu Mary, na tentativa de fazer com que o filho se abrisse de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Não, mãe, não se preocupe. O Sammy deve estar se incomodando no trabalho. Vida de estagiário é puxada.

Mary teve vontade de confrontar o filho até arrancar dele a verdade, mas resolveu ficar quieta. Ela não sabia se os sentimentos do caçula pelo mais velho eram recíprocos ou se Dean sequer desconfiasse que seu irmão estava apaixonado por ele. Neste momento John entrou no quarto, sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Então, filhão. Seu novo quarto já está pronto para quando você voltar pra casa.

Aliviado pela mudança súbita de assunto trazida à tona pelo pai, Dean só não suspirou para não dar na vista. Em vez disso se jogou de cabeça no novo tema.

- Que novo quarto?

- Seu pai reorganizou o escritório do térreo para você, já que não vai poder subir escadas demais nos primeiros tempos – completou Mary, rindo da expressão espantada do filho e respeitando sua vontade de mudar de assunto.

- Pai, não precisava tanto trabalho. Hoje mesmo eu tiro o gesso e vou poder voltar a camin...

- Não, senhor! O doutor Novak deixou bem claro que você precisa ir devagar nas primeiras semanas. Portanto, nada de escadas.

Dean bufou, como o velho e bom Dean rabugento de sempre. Parecia que tudo voltaria ao normal. Exceto pelo seu novo sentimento por Sam.

**~~~D&S~~~**

Sem o gesso Dean pôde tomar o primeiro banho totalmente livre de obstáculos, sem ter que cuidar para não molhar aqui e ali como acontecia até pouco tempo, quando ainda tinha curativos e o soro para limitar seus movimentos. Ele só faltou cantar no chuveiro, o que não fez por pura timidez. Isso poderia esperar mais dois dias, para quando estivesse em casa, cercado apenas por aqueles que o conheciam e amavam apesar de suas excentricidades.

Ao mesmo tempo, na casa da família Winchester, Sam se isolou no quarto com seus livros, embora não conseguisse se concentrar em leitura nenhuma. De tempos em tempos se distraía com pensamentos a respeito do futuro, sobre seu relacionamento com o irmão, sobre o beijo, sobre os seus sentimentos. Na metade da tarde a mãe trouxe uma bandeja com um lanche e tentou puxar conversa.

- Filho, você precisa se alimentar.

- Eu me alimentei bem no almoço, mãe, não se preocupe.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Dean?

- Por que a senhora está perguntando isso?

- Porque ele também está estranho. Nem a alegria de tirar o gesso da perna serviu para animar o ânimo dele...

- ...

- Sam?

- ...

- Sammy? Não precisa ter receio de ser sincero comigo, você sabe. E eu sei o que se passa em seu coração...

- Dean... ele... – Sam interrompeu a frase e os pensamentos para fazer uma última avaliação sobre o que estava prestes a contar para sua própria mãe.

- O Dean o quê, Sammy?

- Quando eu fui ajudá-lo para que não caísse, ontem à noite, porque ele saiu da cama sozinho para ir ao banheiro e não conseguiu voltar e estava tenso agarrado à grade da cama e eu fui segurá-lo... – o jovem falava sem parar, demonstrando clara insegurança e nervosismo.

- Sam, vá direto ao ponto. Você sabe que só quero o seu bem, filho – encorajou Mary.

- O Dean me beijou, mãe. E eu retribuí...

- Filho... – surpreendeu-se Mary, subitamente sem palavras.

- Depois ele pediu desculpas, mas eu não sei. Fiquei feliz por ter sido iniciativa dele, frustrado por ele ter pedido desculpas e triste por saber que nunca poderá passar disso... estou me sentindo ainda mais confuso e deprimido, parecia menos doloroso quando eu achava que era um amor de uma única via. Mas agora que eu acredito que é recíproco e, ainda assim, impossível, em vez de diminuir o sofrimento aumentou.

Mary deu um suspiro audível e profundo. A revelação de que o amor proibido do caçula era compartilhado pelo primogênito fez com que seu coração ficasse apertado. Tudo porque esse amor tão bonito não poderia ser posto em prática, tampouco ser incentivado, e porque certamente seus dois filhos iriam sofrer por isso.

Em vez de dizer alguma coisa ela simplesmente abraçou o jovem e deixou que ele extravasasse, mais uma vez, sua dor em seus ombros.

Depois de alguns minutos foi a vez de Sam suspirar, enxugar o rosto e ensaiar um sorriso para a mãe.

- Obrigado, mãe.

- Eu não fiz nada, Sammy. Na verdade nem sei se há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar meus filhos a não sofrerem...

- Não importa, você me ouviu e me confortou, isso é mais do que muita gente tem.

- Você quer que eu fale com o Dean?

- Não, mãe, por favor, não.

- E como vai ser a partir de segunda-feira, quando ele voltar para casa?

- Vamos nos esforçar para que tudo volte a ser como era antes. Até porque vai ser por apenas três semanas e eu vou estar muito ocupado no trabalho. Além do que logo eu volto para Stanford e, espero, as coisas se ajeitem por si só.

- Você realmente acredita nisso?

- Não, mas vou fazer o possível. Como a senhora mesma disse, é um amor proibido pelas convenções sociais e até mesmo ilegal. Não seremos as primeiras nem as únicas pessoas no mundo a sofrer por um amor não concretizado e a grande maioria sobrevive e segue em frente, então sobreviveremos e seguiremos em frente também.

Era o que Mary esperava.

**~~~D&S~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

Notas iniciais:

Queridos, peço perdão pelo atraso, se é que ainda tenho o direito. Mas desta vez foi por um motivo fora do meu alcance e não teve nada a ver com fuga de inspiração. O capítulo estava praticamente pronto, faltavam só uns arrematezinhos, e a besta aqui teve uma crise de asma, acabou na emergência, depois foram dias de recuperação lenta (não é só para o Dean que hospitais acontecem). Enfim. Agora que já posso andar serelepe por aí, voltei a lan para deixar o capítulo, um pouco maiorzinho para compensar.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

Bjos e até mais.

CAPÍTULO CATORZE

A noite de sábado chegou e, como Dean previu, Sam não foi visitá-lo. Na tentativa de desviar sua própria atenção o loiro se dedicou aos novos exercícios ensinados por Lisa, específicos para a perna esquerda. Movimentos leves, que poderiam ser feitos com maior frequência e que acabaram por distrair o bombeiro de seus problemas emocionais. Cansado pelo esforço, resolveu se deitar e dormir logo depois do jantar.

Na casa da família Winchester, Mary, John e Sam se uniram para assistir um filme com pizza, não apenas para aproveitar a presença do mais jovem, como para comemorar por antecipação a alta do mais velho depois de quase um mês de internação e trabalho árduo pela sua recuperação.

- Finalmente, as coisas estão voltando aos seus lugares. Sam se dando bem na faculdade e no estágio, Dean se recuperando depois do susto que nos deu, e a gente podendo aproveitar um filme na TV com tranquilidade, sem o peso da preocupação e do medo sobre nossas cabeças – suspirou John antes de dar um gole na cerveja que tinha nas mãos.

Mary espiou Sam pelo canto dos olhos. O rapaz fez apenas um gesto discreto com a cabeça em concordância com o que o pai havia dito. Ele também estava feliz por Dean ter sobrevivido e, acima de tudo, por estar se recuperando. Ainda assim, havia algo do qual nem ele nem o irmão iriam se recuperar, algo despertado pelo incêndio e o medo da perda que ambos sentiram – Dean no momento do acidente e Sam quando o mais velho esteve em coma. Um amor incondicional, puro, intenso.

E proibido.

O trio continuou assistindo o filme, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. John satisfeito com o retorno da normalidade, Mary disfarçando a tristeza por ver seus filhos sofrerem e Sam imaginando como seria o convívio com o loiro a partir de segunda-feira, quando ele voltasse para casa.

O domingo chegou e John sugeriu que os três fossem juntos visitar o primogênito.

- Graças a Deus será a última vez que iremos visitar Dean no hospital – disse sorridente, enquanto Mary terminava de preparar o almoço.

Sam chegou a ensaiar uma desculpa para ficar em casa, mas ela não foi aceita pelo pai.

- Eu não vou poder, pois preciso terminar de preencher a documentação da rematrícula para enviar a Stanford amanhã e...

- Puxa, filho, é de seu irmão que estamos falando! Você não pode deixar a papelada burocrática para preencher à noite?

- Mas é muita coisa e o prazo se encerra no final da semana, se eu não enviar amanhã o correio entrega atrasado, pai.

- Que diferença irá fazer uma horinha com seu irmão? – questionou John com um tom mais severo desta vez.

- É de meu futuro que estamos falando. Eu não quero perder a bolsa na universidade por ter que ficar pajeando Dean! – respondeu Sam, sem realmente pensar no que estava dizendo, nem no quão duro estava sendo com a situação.

- Tenha mais respeito com o irmão que arriscou a vida para salvar a sua, Sam! – rebateu o pai com agressividade.

- Fiquem calmos, vocês dois! Tenho certeza de que Sammy não quis parecer ingrato ou rude com o irmão, John. Não é, meu filho? – interveio Mary.

Sam consentiu com a cabeça. Ele não sentia nada daquilo que acabara de sair de sua boca, mas o desespero causado pela obrigatoriedade de ir ver o mais velho acompanhado de seus pais fez com que acabasse perdendo a razão.

- Não, mãe, a senhora está certa. Eu só estou nervoso com tudo o que aconteceu... -Vendo o olhar reprovador do pai, Sam acrescentou - Me desculpe, pai. Perdi a cabeça. Eu irei com vocês visitar o Dean.

- Bom. Então vamos almoçar e nos aprontar. A fisioterapia foi intensificada neste final de semana para que ele pudesse ter alta amanhã. Então ele não terá muito tempo livre.

A família almoçou em relativo silêncio. Assim que possível foram até o hospital, onde encontraram Dean em pé em frente à janela do quarto, de braços cruzados, olhando o movimento na rua em frente.

- Oi, filho. Há quanto tempo está em pé? – perguntou John.

- Não muito – respondeu enquanto se virava para encarar o pai. Quando percebeu que além de John e Mary Sam também havia chegado, o loiro sentiu-se aliviado, inseguro e tenso ao mesmo tempo.

Mary adiantou-se e deu um abraço no filho. Em seu ouvido sussurrou um "fique tranquilo, meu amor", o que acrescentou "desconfiança" à lista de sentimentos que tomavam conta de seu coração em conflito. Quando se soltou do abraço olhou a mãe nos olhos. Ela sorria de um jeito compreensivo, como se soubesse o que havia acontecido entre seus filhos. "Será que Sam contou à nossa mãe que eu o beijei? Meu Deus..." pensou o loiro, olhando a mãe com uma leve suspeita.

John interrompeu seus devaneios ao se aproximar para cumprimentar o filho também, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Tão bom vê-lo de pé novamente, filho. Mas não vá se cansar demais, ok?

- Não vou, pai, fique tranquilo – disse, recebendo um forte abraço em resposta.

Então um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no quarto. Os pais esperavam que os filhos se cumprimentassem, como normalmente acontece quando dois irmãos se encontram, como normalmente acontecia quando seus filhos se encontravam. Em vez disso, Sam e Dean apenas se olhavam. O loiro com uma expressão apreensiva; o moreno demonstrando claro desconforto.

Foi o mais velho quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Hei, Sammy. Então, resolveu tirar o nariz do meio dos livros um pouco para me visitar pela última vez? – falou com um sorriso tímido.

- Puxa, Dean, falando assim parece tão mórbido... – respondeu o rapaz, olhando para os pés.

Então Mary resolveu ir ao socorro dos filhos antes que John desconfiasse que havia algo errado entre os dois.

- Que nada, Sammy, o Dean tem razão. Hoje, felizmente, é o último dia dele no hospital, já que amanhã terá alta logo cedo. – E, dirigindo-se para o mais velho, acrescentou: - Estamos todos muito ansiosos para tê-lo de volta, Dean.

- Eu também, mãe. Nem acredito que esse martírio vai acabar!

- Você ainda tem muita fisioterapia pela frente, não vá relaxar agora, filho – repreendeu John.

- Não vou, pai, pois quero voltar ao trabalho o quanto antes. Estou falando do hospital... não aguento mais ficar aqui, preso, com esse cheiro de álcool, os gemidos dos outros pacientes, esses malditos 'bips' que não param... não vejo a hora de poder dormir uma noite inteira sem ser interrompido por uma enfermeira me espetando ou cutucando, comer a comida da mamãe...

John sorriu. Esse era seu filho. Guerreiro, obstinado e "reclamão". Definitivamente, a vida havia voltado ao normal. Ao menos era o que o patriarca, em sua ignorância dos fatos, acreditava.

A visita foi longa o bastante para que os Winchesters combinassem os detalhes para o dia seguinte e curta o bastante para que não houvesse tempo hábil para uma nova cena constrangedora. As semanas seguintes seriam, com certeza, as mais difíceis para Sam e Dean.

**~~~D&S~~~**

Na manhã seguinte Mary chegou ao hospital com uma sacola contendo uma muda de roupas para que Dean pudesse voltar para casa. Ao chegar ao quarto do filho, o encontrou mais uma vez em pé na frente da janela com os braços cruzados, pensativo.

- Bom dia, meu filho. Pronto para ir pra casa?

- Mais do que pronto! – respondeu o loiro com um suspiro. Então ele olhou para a mãe que tinha novamente aquele sorriso do dia anterior, o mesmo que havia despertado suspeitas em Dean. Ele resolveu aproveitar o fato de estarem sozinhos no quarto, mas não sabia como perguntar sobre os motivos dos olhares diferentes – na opinião dele -, que ela o dirigia. – Mãe...

Enquanto Dean sussurrava o chamado encarando os azulejos do piso, Mary se aproximou, acariciou o rosto do filho e disse carinhosamente:

- Sim, Dean, o Sammy me contou sobre o beijo.

Assustado, Dean encarou a mãe com os lindos olhos verdes arregalados e a respiração suspensa. Como ela poderia agir tão calmamente diante de uma coisa dessas era o que o rapaz tentava descobrir.

- Não se assuste assim, meu amor. Não condeno o que está acontecendo entre vocês. O Sammy me confessou que o ama de um jeito diferente e depois do beijo que você iniciou imagino que seja recíproco...

- Mãe, eu... – interrompeu Dean.

- Dean, não se envergonhe. Vou lhe dizer o que já falei para o Sammy. O amor de vocês é lindo, como todo amor. O que me preocupa é que, por causa das convenções sociais e das leis não poderá ser posto em prática e vocês irão sofrer, muito, meu amor. E eu não quero que vocês sofram...

- Como a senhora pode estar tão serena diante de uma situação dessas?

- Me desesperar não vai resolver nada, meu anjo.

- Mas... eu

- Filho. Confio em vocês. Sei que vão encontrar uma maneira de superar isso juntos. E vocês podem contar com o meu apoio e minha discrição.

Dean deu mais um suspiro, um misto de desânimo e tristeza. Aproximou-se da mãe, abraçou-a com carinho e chorou em silêncio. Mary,também em silêncio, mais uma vez orou para que Deus protegesse seus filhos deste sofrimento.

Assim que o loiro se recuperou da crise de choro, afastou-se da mãe, deu um sorriso sem graça e enxugou o rosto com a mão esquerda.

- Você não precisa ter vergonha de mim, meu amor.

- Eu sei – sussurrou Dean. E para mudar de clima desconversou: - Cadê minhas roupas?

- Aqui. Trouxe aquela calça jeans que você adora, uma camiseta cinza e a camisa bordô que eu amo.

Neste momento entrou uma enfermeira com a bandeja do café da manhã.

- Ué? Não vou pra casa? – perguntou Dean com uma expressão que mesclava decepção e susto.

- Vai, mas antes vamos te alimentar que é pra você não sair por aí falando que a gente te tratou mal – brincou a enfermeira.

Aliviado Dean sorriu, sentou-se na cama e comeu, enquanto Mary recolhia seus pertences espalhados pelo quarto. Logo em seguida doutor Novak chegou com o formulário de alta nas mãos.

- Então, Dean, pronto para ir para casa?

- Tem muita gente me perguntando isso ultimamente – respondeu sorrindo.

- Bem, vou encarar isso com um sim. Aqui estão os papéis de liberação, as receitas para o caso de sentir alguma dor ou desconforto, meu telefone em caso de emergência e... bem, tem mais gente querendo se despedir.

Liderando um grupo de funcionários do hospital Missouri, a chefe das enfermeiras, entrou no quarto com um sorriso nos lábios e lágrimas nos olhos. Era um dos raros momentos de emoções boas que ela dividia com seus colegas, quando um herói da cidade que havia feito parte do cotidiano deles finalmente era liberado depois de quase um mês de recuperação difícil.

- Dean, seu moleque – começou Missouri com suas brincadeiras características. – A gente vai sentir saudades do seu jeitão "reclamão" e rabugento, mas isso não é pretexto para querer voltar, viu?

- Pode dei...

- Eu não acabei ainda! – interrompeu a mulher, arrancando risadas de todos. – Nós reunimos um dinheirinho para comprar uma lembrança para que nunca mais se esqueça de nós. É bem simples, mas com carinho.

Dean, pela primeira vez, ficou sem palavras. Abriu o pequeno embrulho com cuidado. Era uma caixa de madeira pintada artesanalmente de marrom escuro e decorada com rótulos de vários tipos de bebidas. Dentro havia outras coisas com um bilhete explicativo.

"Querido Dean,

Sua bravura no resgate de vítimas do incêndio do Fórum, entre elas seu irmão, te trouxe para nosso convívio por quase um mês. Durante este período você nos conquistou com esse jeito mandão, mal-humorado e doce ao mesmo tempo. Com esses agradinhos queremos que saiba que você estará para sempre em nossos corações, mas esperamos que o próximo encontro seja em circunstâncias melhores.

Dos amigos da ala de recuperação semi intensiva e CTI."

Dean ergueu o olhar repleto de lágrimas e começou a tirar os presentes de dentro da caixa, enquanto acompanhava as descrições grudadas em cada item. Havia um pote de gel de cabelos "para que o bombeiro mais lindo de Lawrence possa voltar à ativa com o mesmo charme de antes"; um baralho "para matar o tempo enquanto o alarme do quartel não soa"; uma garrafinha de bolso de metal "para levar consigo um pouco de calor no inverno"; um relógio novo "para não perder a hora do trabalho" e um cordão preto com um pingente estranho, semelhante a uma carranca, que não tinha bilhete.

Intrigado, Dean encarou Missouri mordiscando o lábio inferior, claramente intrigado pelo pequeno objeto.

- Isso é um símbolo de proteção, Dean. Carregue sempre consigo para que a gente não precise mais limpar essa sua bunda branca.

Mais gargalhadas, muitos abraços e agradecimentos depois, o jovem foi definitivamente liberado. Estava na cadeira de rodas sendo empurrado pela mãe pelo corredor até a saída, quando Lisa chegou correndo.

- Ufa. Quase não te alcanço para me despedir.

- Mas nos vemos na quinta-feira para a fisio...

- Eu sei, mesmo assim... – disse a morena, abaixando-se pra deixar um beijo no rosto do bombeiro que ficou de certa forma desconcertado. – Até mais.

- Até mais – respondeu o loiro com seu sorriso de cantinho.

Enquanto empurrava o filho o restante do caminho Mary sorria, não apenas pela alegria de vê-lo voltando para a casa, como pelo clima que surgiu quando a jovem terapeuta beijou Dean. Se por um lado isso a deixava aliviada em relação ao mais velho, a deixava ainda mais preocupada com o sofrimento do caçula.

**~~~D&S~~~**

No final da tarde, quando Sam chegou do trabalho e foi surpreendido pelo cheiro de carne assada. Foi até a cozinha e viu a mãe preparando massa caseira, um molho encorpado e queijo ralado enquanto o forno fazia seu trabalho.

- Hum, que delícia!

- Oi, filho! Estou fazendo um jantarzinho especial para o Dean. Ele merece depois de passar quase um mês comendo aquela coisa insossa do hospital que até pode fazer bem para a saúde e ajudar na recuperação, mas não se compara com comidinha caseira – gabou-se Mary.

- Verdade, mãe. Falando em Dean, onde ele está?

- Terminando o banho.

- Ele cantou?

- Cantou – respondeu Mary, sorrindo.

- Isso significa que voltou mesmo tudo ao normal – aceitou Sam, sorrindo.

- Estão falando de mim? – disse Dean da porta.

- Claro, convencido. Sente-se aqui para não se cansar – disse a mãe apontando uma cadeira. Sam, a essa altura, havia se afastado e se encostado no balcão próximo da geladeira. Vendo o constrangimento do rapaz Mary foi em seu socorro. – Sam, por que você não vai tomar seu banho também antes de o jantar ficar pronto?

- Está bem, mãe – respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso de agradecimento. Assim que ele saiu da cozinha Dean suspirou.

- Deus, isso está sendo estranho... e tudo por minha culpa!

- Não diga isso, querido. Não há culpados nessa situação.

- Como não, mãe? Eu não devia ter cedido e o beijado. Devia ter sido mais forte...

- Dean, o amor acontece. Não se culpe pelo que houve. Trate de tentar encontrar um jeito de evitar o sofrimento de vocês a partir de agora, que é isso que mais me preocupa.

- Eu sei. Vou me comportar. Mas e o clima ruim, o que vamos fazer?

- Disfarçar, querido. Disfarçar. Antes que seu pai perceba.

Quando Sam terminou seu banho e desceu John já havia chegado do trabalho e se unido a Mary e Dean na cozinha. Conversavam sobre os últimos resultados da NBA e as expectativas para o campeonato de futebol tão animadamente que os irmãos não precisaram se esforçar muito para manter as aparências de normalidade. O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente, foi seguido por uma partida de futebol na televisão, e quando a família se aprontou para dormir, Mary olhou pela última vez para os filhos com um sorriso sereno nos lábios. Talvez não seria tão difícil assim fazer com que a vida dos Winchesters voltasse ao normal.

**~~~D&S~~~**

Na quarta-feira Sam foi liberado do trabalho depois do almoço para recuperar horas extras feitas na terça, quando ficou no Fórum até tarde da noite. Chegou em casa e teve a sensação que ela estava vazia tamanho o silêncio. O pai certamente estava na oficina tentando colocar em dia o trabalho acumulado nas últimas semanas em que passou boa parte do tempo no hospital. Mary, por sua vez, deveria estar na escola em que alfabetizava adultos voluntariamente duas vezes por semana.

Restava Dean. Ainda assim não se ouvia um ruído sequer pelo ambiente. Certamente o mais velho estava quieto demais para seu normal, o que deixou Sam preocupado. Então, contrariando todos os instintos que diziam para que fosse direto ao seu quarto, ele foi até o escritório onde o irmão estava temporariamente instalado. Deu duas batidas leves na porta e esperou uma resposta que não veio. Tentou mais uma vez, com um pouco mais de força e nada. Resolveu abrir uma fresta e espiar. O que viu foi Dean deitado de costas, com a respiração acelerada embora estivesse dormindo. Ao chegar mais perto percebeu o suor encharcando a camiseta do irmão. Era claro que o loiro estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Dean? – chamou o caçula, tocando de leve no ombro do irmão que não esboçou reação. Tentou mais uma vez, desta vez chamando um pouco mais alto. Ele não esperava que Dean acordasse de um pulo, gritando seu nome.

- Sammy!

- Hei, hei, hei, está tudo bem, estou aqui, Dean.

Por alguns instantes o loiro pareceu desnorteado. Ofegante e visivelmente assustado, ele olhou para Sam e tratou de acalmar sua respiração enquanto sentava-se na cama.

- Sam?

- Está tudo bem, Dean. Foi só um pesadelo.

- Er... eu... ando tendo pesadelos ultimamente, deve ser por causa do incêndio. Efeito colateral, acho... – disse Dean, dando um sorriso de cantinho na tentativa de parecer mais confiante e tranquilo do que realmente estava.

- Que pesadelo é esse, Dean?

O mais velho parou por alguns instantes, instalou-se melhor na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira, e olhou para o jovem à sua frente com receio do que poderia significar abrir seu coração a Sam.

- Dean? – insistiu o caçula. – Confie em mim. O que tem nesse pesadelo que te incomoda tanto?

- Vejo você aparecer para mim em chamas, apontando em minha direção e gritando que eu sou o culpado pelo seu sofrimento... – respondeu timidamente o mais velho, mais uma vez encarando as mãos em seu colo.

- E você está envergonhado por quê? Acha que seu pesadelo está certo?

- Eu... não... Sam, você não pode negar que tenho feito você sofrer...

- Hei, Dean. Você sabe que pesadelos são apenas frutos dos medos que guardamos no nosso inconsciente, certo? E você não precisa ter medo, Dean, pelo contrário! Você salvou minha vida e eu jamais poderei agradecer... – tentou desconversar o moreno.

- Sammy. Não posso evitar... meu maior medo é não ser capaz de te proteger, de evitar seu sofrimento e, pior... não suporto a dor que sinto só de imaginar o que eu causei a você...

- Você não me causa sofrimento, Dean... nunca mais diga isso!

- Não minta pra mim, Sammy. Eu vi em seus olhos a dor que eu causei naquela noite, no hospital, quando você foi me amparar e eu...

- Dean! Não diga isso! – insistiu Sam para que o loiro mudasse de assunto.

- Me desculpe, Sammy. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, foi irresponsável, inconsequente...

- Dean, por favor, pare...

- Você acha que não percebi que está diferente comigo por causa disso? Que não percebi que tem nojo de mim?

- DEAN! EU TE AMO, PORRA! Não é nojo o que sinto, é amor! O que me entristeceu foi você ter se arrependido do beijo, não o beijo em si. Será que você não entende?

A explosão de Sam surpreendeu ambos. Dean o olhava com espanto, os olhos verdes brilhantes e extremamente abertos. Sam, ao se dar conta do que havia acabado de admitir, levantou-se da cama e estava saindo do escritório quando ouviu Dean responder baixinho:

- Eu também te amo, Sammy.

O jovem parou, ainda de costas para o irmão, tentando descobrir se o que acabara de ouvir era verdade ou apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Então, lentamente virou-se e encarou o verde dos olhos do irmão com um misto de surpresa e admiração, dúvida e entendimento.

- Me desculpe, Sammy. Por ter te magoado de algum jeito... eu pedi desculpas não porque me arrependi de ter te beijado, mas porque achei que você tivesse... você pareceu tão surpreso e enojado e eu fiquei com medo de que meu ato impensado fosse te afastar de mim, porque eu sei que isso não é certo, estar apaixonado pelo irmão, muito menos ficar por aí beijando um irmão na boca, mas eu...

Sam se deixou embalar pela cascata de desculpas e explicações que saíam desordenadamente da boca de Dean, com sua voz rouca e preocupada. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada.

- Dean. O amor não escolhe. O amor acontece.


	15. Chapter 15

Nota da autora: Olá, queridos leitorinhos! Aqui está o novo capítulo, curtinho, mas intenso, como prometi. A cena tão esperada por todos. Espero que não tenha ficado vulgar, pois a intenção é justamente mostrar um amor puro e bonito entre nossos meninos. Enfim, leiam com carinho e me contem o que acharam depois.

Ah. Se tiverem sugestões de como seguir daqui pra frente, aceito também. Se não o próximo capítulo vai demorar pra chegar, se depender só de mim... eu me sinto em um beco sem saída... (chantagenzinha básica).

Um ótimo final de semana para todos.

CAPÍTULO QUINZE

Um longo silêncio se instalou entre os irmãos Winchester depois que ambos admitiram pela primeira vez em voz alta o que sentiam um pelo outro. Silêncio que foi quebrado pelo caçula.

- Eu fiquei mesmo surpreso, Dean, porque jamais imaginei que todo o amor que sinto por você fosse recíproco.

Dean não esboçou nenhuma resposta. Queria apenas aproveitar o momento, poder beijar os lábios finos de Sam mais uma vez, guardar esse instante em um lugar especial onde não pudesse ser maculado. Sem perceber encarou a boca de Sam ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava o próprio lábio inferior. A cena tirou o jovem do raciocínio, era tão sexy ver Dean assim, em silêncio, em óbvia contemplação e desejo e, ao mesmo tempo com um ar encabulado, quase infantil.

Sem pensar muito e até mesmo para evitar que o arrependimento ou o medo viessem para impedi-lo, Sam resolveu que essa seria a hora certa de surpreender Dean da mesma forma que fora surpreendido dias antes. Aproximou-se e beijou-o com carinho. Com calma, saboreando o calor, a maciez e a umidade dos lábios indecentemente desenhados do mais velho, que retribuiu no mesmo ritmo.

Deixaram-se levar pelo momento. Pelo sentimento. Tudo parecia tão bonito e perfeito que era praticamente impossível acreditar que pudesse ser proibido, sujo ou criminoso.

Aos poucos foram explorando o corpo um do outro com carinhos suaves, como que com receio de espantar a magia, a coragem, ou despertar um possível arrependimento caso pusessem em prática o desejo desenfreado que realmente queria ocupar aquela cama improvisada no escritório da família Winchester.

O primeiro a tomar a iniciativa de aprofundar as carícias foi Dean. Ele deixou suas mãos deslizarem por baixo da camiseta de Sam, sentindo cada músculo definido e o calor que emanava do seu corpo. "Nunca reparei que o Sammy fosse tão 'malhado'... Deve ser porque ele só usa roupas largas demais. Meu Deus, isso é tão bom..." pensava Dean enquanto explorava cada centímetro do peito do jovem.

O moreno aproveitou e resolveu ousar também. Seguindo o exemplo do loiro, deixou que as mãos invadissem a camisa de Dean e tateassem seu peito e costas ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava para mais perto de si. O movimento fez com que o mais velho soltasse um gemido em meio ao beijo. Mas não era um gemido de dor e sim um gemido de prazer.

Quando ambos interromperam o beijo em busca de ar Sam não pôde evitar sentir um certo receio de que Dean fosse se arrepender e expulsá-lo do escritório. Em vez disso, o mais velho o encarou com os olhos escurecidos de desejo e brilhantes de excitação. Ofegante, o caçula resolveu que talvez valesse à pena abusar da sorte e começou a tirar a camisa do irmão que, contrariando todos os seus medos, não resistiu.

Nu da cintura para cima, Dean sentiu-se arrepiar, embora a temperatura fosse extremamente agradável no ambiente. Era um conjunto de sensações novas, quase incandescentes, se é que se poderia chamar assim. Quem liga para palavras numa hora dessas? Era tudo muito intenso, a ponto de fazer com que o loiro resolvesse mandar o mundo inteiro às favas e seguisse seu coração, seus desejos, seus instintos. Como um náufrago que finalmente encontra terra firme depois de dias agarrado a uma boia em alto mar, ele segurou o rosto de Sam com as duas mãos e o beijou sofregamente. Em seguida, sem interromper o beijo, rasgou a camiseta que o impedia de sentir o calor do corpo à sua frente.

Em meio a gemidos e carícias, os irmãos se deixaram levar pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro, protelaram as preocupações e medos, deixaram para decidir depois o que fariam do futuro, esqueceram que havia mundo além das paredes daquele escritório. Dean deitou-se levando Sam consigo. Então pôde perceber que o caçula estava tão excitado quanto ele por baixo dos jeans.

Dean mais uma vez tomou a iniciativa e começou a desabotoar as calças do moreno que não só permitiu como imitou os movimentos do loiro para que ambos ficassem totalmente nus o quanto antes. Ajoelhado entre as pernas do mais velho, Sam pôde vislumbrar a beleza do irmão de uma forma totalmente diferente, com desejo, admiração e até um certo toque de malícia. Observar Dean nu era uma dádiva que ele jamais sonhara merecer, tampouco realizar. O corpo definido sem excesso, coberto de sardas, muitas sardas. E pelinhos loiros que se arrepiaram diante da observação descarada do rapaz.

- Você é tão perfeito, Dean... – sussurrou Sam.

Em resposta o loiro simplesmente sorriu encabulado. E corou. Sam nunca havia visto Dean corar. Foi como se o moreno estivesse diante de um novo Dean. Sem máscaras. Não mais um Dean brigão, invencível, machão, cínico. Mas um Dean frágil, carente, vulnerável, transparente. Sem vergonha de demonstrar seus reais sentimentos ou de admitir que não era apenas uma fortaleza, um porto onde todos buscam segurança. Capaz de admitir que também precisava buscar apoio e conforto de vez em quando.

Distraído em seus pensamentos Sam não percebeu que o irmão havia sentado na cama e o encarava com aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda extremamente brilhantes e levemente arregalados.

- Sam? – chamou Dean, receio claro em sua voz.

- Dean, eu... – o rapaz não chegou a completar a frase. Obedeceu ao seu coração que implorava para que ele se entregasse de uma vez a esse amor proibido e doce, criminoso e intenso, pecaminoso e puro. Voltou a beijar o mais velho com paixão, para logo em seguida abandonar seus lábios perfeitos para desvendar os mistérios da pele pintadinha de seu pescoço com beijos, lambidas e leves mordidas por toda a sua extensão. Dean fechou os olhos e gemeu. "Como pode ser tão bom ser beijado por um homem?"

Sam continuou sua exploração pelo corpo do mais velho, cobriu o peito e o abdômen com beijos, cada uma das manchinhas e cicatrizes recebeu ao menos uma carícia com sua língua, enquanto suas mãos se deliciavam apalpando as pernas tortas que o envolviam.

Dean estava totalmente à mercê de Sam. Seu Sammy. Seu irmão mais novo o estava levando aos céus. Ele jamais imaginaria que o caçula, aquele menino tão ingênuo que carregou no colo, era tão... eroticamente experiente. Sexy. Quente.

Dean gemeu mais uma vez. Ou teria sido Sam? Eram tantos os sons produzidos naquele cômodo que era impossível distinguir de quem vinha qual. O loiro resolveu agir. Estava na hora dele experimentar o corpo do rapaz. Mesmo sem ter recuperado totalmente a mobilidade, ele foi capaz de inverter posições com uma agilidade que até o surpreendeu. E surpreendeu Sam também. Mas o moreno gostou da ideia de ficar sob o peso de Dean. Vê-lo por aquele ângulo era igualmente excitante.

O rapaz fechou os olhos e sorriu. Nada poderia ser melhor do que viver aquele momento. Dean sorriu também. Seu Sammy, com corpo de homem e feições de menino, os cabelos ligeiramente longos desregrados e as covinhas, estava ali com ele, só para ele, por ele. Era impossível resistir àqueles lábios finos de sorriso fácil. Então Dean se apossou deles mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo em que se ajeitava entre as pernas do moreno.

Nenhum dos dois tinha experiência em sexo com outro homem, mas sexo era sexo, não haveria de ser tão diferente do que ter uma relação anal com uma mulher. Foi o que pensou Dean. Então foi seguindo os instintos que ele distraiu Sam beijando e sugando seu pescoço enquanto deslizava dois dedos pelos lábios do rapaz que prontamente os envolveu com sua boca, sugando levemente, molhando-os com sua saliva. Saliva que seria usada como lubrificante em sua própria entrada.

Sam não podia negar que sentiu receio no começo. Mas, pensando bem, se fosse assim tão terrível ser penetrado, não haveria tantos gays no mundo, certo? Foi nessa hipótese que ele se agarrou para não entrar em pânico. Além do mais, era Dean ali com ele, dividindo a cama no quarto improvisado. O protetor Dean. O cuidadoso Dean. Então não havia o que temer. Pelo contrário, era tudo o que Sam mais queria na vida, se entregar ao loiro, aquele que mais amava, que mais admirava, que praticamente idolatrava desde que se entendia por gente.

Finalmente o rapaz se sentiu seguro e tranquilo. E relaxou. Nem mesmo quando sentiu Dean invadi-lo com um dos dedos úmidos essa tranquilidade o abandonou. Pelo contrário. Enquanto era preparado para a penetração propriamente dita, Sam sorria, em total êxtase pela expectativa de ter seu corpo e o de Dean unidos como se fossem um.

Dean observou as feições do caçula enquanto o manipulava. Não havia medo, dúvida ou dor. Havia prazer e contentamento. Ou deslumbramento. Era difícil encontrar palavras naquela hora. Mas a expressão de Sammy era suave, tranquila, serena até. Isso o encorajou a dar o segundo passo. Afastou mais as pernas do rapaz e inseriu o segundo dedo, agora também lambuzado com seu próprio pré-gozo. A última coisa que queria era causar dor – física, mental ou psicológica –, em seu irmão-amante.

Enquanto movimentava seus dedos o loiro ouviu Sam gemer. Sem se dar conta gemeu junto, envolvido pelo amor que estavam prestes a consumar.

- Sammy? – chamou, surpreso com a rouquidão de sua própria voz.

- Sim, Dean.

- Você realmente...

- Quero, Dean. Por favor... – respondeu o mais jovem, com aquele famoso olhar de filhote perdido na chuva.

Dean jamais desapontaria Sam. Seu Sammy. Então encaixou-se lentamente, penetrando com cuidado o corpo daquele que mais amava. Sam fechou os olhos. Mesmo com todo o cuidado do mais velho, um pouco de dor foi inevitável, mas certamente logo valeria à pena. Pouco a pouco foi sentindo-se ser preenchido, completo, não apenas fisicamente. Ter Dean dentro de si era como finalmente encontrar uma parte que não sabia que faltava de sua vida, de sua essência, até mesmo de seu corpo. Nunca na vida havia se sentido melhor. O mais próximo possível de tudo o que realmente importava para ele.

Sam sorriu mais uma vez. Ao mesmo tempo uma lágrima escapuliu de seu olho esquerdo e deslizou pela lateral de seu rosto, morrendo no travesseiro que tinha o cheiro do loiro.

Dean percebeu a lágrima e enxugou a trilha deixada com um beijo leve. Em resposta foi abraçado com força. Sam não queria que ele se afastasse. E ele não queria se afastar. Nunca mais. Queria ter o dom de parar o tempo e ficar assim para sempre. Dentro do irmão, envolvido de todas as maneiras possíveis pelo calor, pelo amor, pelos sons de Sam.

Seu Sammy.

Os Winchesters iniciaram movimentos sincronizados, embalados pelos gemidos um do outro. Aos poucos esses movimentos foram intensificados e a sincronia entre eles se mostrou também na hora do êxtase. Gozaram juntos. Dean dentro de Sam. Sam entre seus corpos, tão juntos que pareciam um só. Como suas almas.

Mesmo os mais incrédulos acreditariam na existência de almas gêmeas se testemunhassem o amor concretizado naquele momento, naquele quarto, num bairro sossegado da pequena Lawrence, Kansas.


	16. Chapter 16

Notas da Autora: Demorei mais do que eu gostaria mas, sinceramente, anda difícil digitar alguma coisa com a friaca que tem feito aqui em Bento. Gente, teve dia de -1 grau! Toda horinha livre que tenho eu acabo me escondendo debaixo das cobertas, mal deixo os olhos de fora. Enfim. Espero que gostem. Sei que vai ter aqueles com vontade de me jogar pedras, mas hei, nunca escondi que gosto de um drama.

Quero aproveitar e agradecer meus leitorinhos fiéis que continuam acompanhando a fic e deixando reviews mesmo sem resposta. Explico. Eu nunca mais recebi alertas do FF, nem das histórias que acompanho, nem dos reviews que recebo. Cheguei a pensar em deletar Fire daqui, achando que não tinha leitores. Aí, antes de deletar, resolvi dar uma vasculhada e encontrei cerca de 30 comentários que eu nem suspeitava que tinha! Foi um presente, uma baita surpresa agradabilíssima. Como não consegui responder um a um por problemas técnicos, deixo aqui muitos beijos cheios de gratidão para Cassgirl, Victória Winchester, Joey Belmont, Larissa, Zillian Su, Taíis Fernandes, Sun SPN e, especialmente, para querida "prima" Ivys, para quem ofereço esta fic. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e carinhos.

CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS

Satisfeitos e exaustos, os irmãos Winchester se ajeitaram na estreita cama improvisada no escritório, Dean de costas, Sam de lado, cabeça apoiada no peito do mais velho, abraçados. Em poucos minutos estavam dormindo.

Sam foi o primeiro a acordar, totalmente sem noção de quanto tempo havia ficado adormecido. Tomando cuidado para não despertar Dean, ele acomodou-se de modo que pudesse observá-lo. O semblante sereno, os lábios entreabertos, o leve ressonar do loiro o deixaram encantado.

Passados alguns minutos, Dean abriu os olhos, resmungou e sorriu ao perceber que estava sendo observado de perto pelo moreno.

- Hei – sussurrou, a voz rouca pelo prazer e pelo sono.

- Hei, Dean – respondeu Sam, a voz denunciando a incerteza que assombrava seus pensamentos.

- Isso que fizemos é loucura, né? Mas dizem que o coração não escolhe por quem se apaixonar. Aconteceu dos nossos escolherem errado... – falou, baixinho, demonstrando estar encabulado.

- Dean... não diga isso..

- Sam...

- Você está arrependido, é isso? – perguntou Sam, sentando-se na cama e se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Eu... – Dean parou ao perceber a decepção do rapaz à sua frente, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. – Não é isso...

- É o que, então?

Dean também se sentou e cobriu-se até a cintura. Passou as mãos pelo rosto enquanto suspirava, procurando por alguma resposta que pudesse justificar seu retraimento sem magoar Sam.

- Sammy, eu não estou arrependido. Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, fazer amor com você, estar dentro de você, sentir seu corpo e... – o mais velho deu outro suspiro enquanto pensava em como terminar o que havia começado, tomando o cuidado de evitar os olhos do jovem. – Mas isso é tão errado que até é contra a lei, acho que até contra a lei de Deus!

- E quem liga?

- Eu ligo. Não está certo, não quero acabar com sua vida o incentivando a viver um amor proibido. Você só vai sofrer e...

- E você, Dean? Não vai sofrer se nos afastarmos?

- Eu aguento, Sam. Desde que você possa continuar com sua vida sem prejuízos.

- Eu também posso aguentar, Dean. Mas prefiro sofrer com você ao meu lado.

- Não é justo, Sam. Nem certo. Nem...

- Me dê uma chance, ao menos, Dean...

- Não dá, Sam. Isso acabaria com a sua vida.

O rapaz já não tentava lutar contra as lágrimas que jorravam, literalmente, de seus olhos. Depois de ter vivido o melhor momento de sua vida, agora era a vez do pior deles. Estava sendo dispensado por aquele que mais amava, a quem havia entregado seu corpo, alma e coração, sem reservas e sem preconceitos. Sam simplesmente baixou a cabeça e chorou sem sequer disfarçar os soluços.

Dean, tomado pelo remorso e dor de ser o responsável pelo sofrimento do irmão, tentou consolá-lo. Ele sequer percebeu que também chorava.

- Sam, eu te amo mais do que tudo, apesar de qualquer coisa. Mas você merece amar e ser amado por alguém que pode assumir, alguém com quem possa andar de mãos dadas pela rua, sair para ir ao cinema, jantar, montar uma casa com cerca branca e os cães que você sonha...

- Dean, por favor...

- Não, Sammy, esse não sou eu. Comigo nada disso será possível. Se não fôssemos irmãos, eu até...

- Dean, chega! Não quero mais ouvir isso!

Surpreso com a reação do caçula, Dean tomou uma atitude mais rude. Segurou-o pelos ombros e, encarando-o, falou com firmeza:

- Sam, eu te amo. Nunca vou me arrepender do que fizemos hoje, deste que foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Mas a sua felicidade vem primeiro e você não será feliz com o peso deste segredo em suas costas.

- Você não pode falar por mim, Dean!

- Posso. Sou mais velho, sei melhor do que você como as pessoas são, preconceituosas, amargas, cruéis. Vão apontar o dedo para você, te julgar e condenar sem chance de defesa. Portas vão se fechar para você, profissionais inclusive. Eu não quero ser responsável pelo seu fracasso, Sammy. Te amo demais para isso. Por favor, me entenda!

Sam baixou a cabeça, evitando encarar o verde do olhar do irmão. Não havia como negar que Dean tinha razão, mas ele não queria aceitar isso. Ele estava disposto a lutar em nome deste amor proibido. Então lembrou que esta era uma estrada de duas vias. Da mesma forma que o loiro estava preocupado em não colocá-lo na mira da sociedade preconceituosa e arriscar seu sucesso profissional, ele deveria se preocupar com a carreira, até agora tão bem-sucedida, de Dean. Ele era o herói de Lawrence, respeitado e amado por toda a cidade. Se eles levassem esse relacionamento incestuoso adiante e ele fosse descoberto tudo isso iria por água abaixo.

Então ele entendeu as preocupações de Dean. E concordou com o irmão.

- Você tem razão, Dean. Eu também te amo e não quero que você se prejudique por minha causa...

- O dia de hoje foi especial, Sammy. Vamos guardá-lo com amor aqui – disse, tocando a testa de Sam com a ponta dos dedos – e aqui – desta vez tocando o peito do jovem, próximo ao coração.

Os irmãos se olharam. Ambos ainda tinham lágrimas deslizando pelos seus rostos. Dean estendeu a mão direita e enxugou a face esquerda do irmão. Aproximou-se e, fechando os olhos, beijou os lábios finos do moreno com delicadeza e carinho pela última vez, como que para guardar o sabor na memória. Sam entendeu o sinal e fez o mesmo. Assim que se separaram, sem olhar para Dean, vestiu a calça, pegou o resto de suas roupas e saiu do escritório, deixando para trás um loiro quebrado e levando consigo seus próprios cacos.

~~~D&S~~~

Dean ficou um tempo ainda sentado em sua cama, chorando em silêncio. Tudo o que ele não queria era magoar Sam, mas foi exatamente o que ele fez. Embora ele tivesse certeza de que era pelo bem do irmão, isso não amenizava sua própria dor.

Ele não se arrependia. Tanto ele quanto Sam mereciam aquele momento de amor puro, intenso, verdadeiro. Um único momento para relembrar com carinho e saudade pelo resto da vida. Algo em que se agarrar nas horas difíceis, pois saber que se é amado dá forças a qualquer pessoa, mesmo se esse amor não pode ser posto em prática.

Finalmente, ele levantou-se e vestiu a boxer. Pegou suas roupas e colocou em um cesto no canto do escritório, junto com os lençóis que ainda tinham as marcas e o cheiro que denunciavam o amor que havia sido consumado naquela cama momentos antes. Vestiu uma calça de moletom limpa, calçou tênis e foi até a lavanderia carregando o cesto com certa dificuldade, pois não usava as muletas. Tinha que lavar as roupas antes que a mãe chegasse. Quando ela perguntasse o que havia acontecido com os lençóis ele simplesmente diria que teve um pesadelo e deixou a roupa de cama encharcada de suor, o que não era de todo mentira, já que um pesadelo havia atraído Sam até ali antes de tudo.

Depois o loiro foi até o banheiro do térreo e tomou um banho. E chorou debaixo da água quente. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele esperava. "Mas é pelo bem de Sammy" repetia a si mesmo.

Enquanto isso, no andar superior, a mesma cena se repetia com o irmão mais novo. Em seguida ele foi até seu quarto e dormiu, mesmo sendo final da tarde ainda. Quando a mãe perguntasse diria que teve uma dor de cabeça.

~~~D&S~~~

Mary voltou para casa pouco antes das seis horas e encontrou tudo quieto. Foi até o escritório, onde Dean cochilava com a televisão ligada em um programa qualquer que o deveria ter aborrecido o bastante para fazê-lo cair no sono. Ele sempre reclamava da péssima qualidade da programação diurna. A lembrança a fez sorrir. Em silêncio fechou a porta cuidadosamente e foi até o andar superior, em busca do caçula. Sam também dormia, esparramado na cama de solteiro. Novo sorriso e novo cuidado para fechar a porta. Resolveu deixar os filhos descansarem.

Ela fez o jantar, esperou por John e assim que ele chegou e tomou seu banho, pôs a mesa e foi até os filhos chamá-los para comer. O resto da noite transcorreu normalmente, apesar do silêncio de Dean e Sam, segundo eles devido ao cansaço. Nem Mary, nem John desconfiaram de nada. Afinal, as últimas semanas haviam mesmo sido desgastantes e ainda seriam necessários alguns dias para que a família recuperasse as energias.

~~~D&S~~~

No dia seguinte Lisa foi até a casa dos Winchesters para a fisioterapia de Dean como seria rotina nas terças, quintas e sábados por pelo menos um mês. Recuperar a mobilidade de músculos atrofiados requeria tempo e esforço.

Os trabalhos estavam seguindo normalmente. O único incômodo era o silêncio de Dean. Ele não brincava, não fazia suas piadinhas cínicas, não reclamava dos exercícios, não flertava como sempre. No final da terapia a morena não resistiu e perguntou:

- Dean, o que há de errado?

- Nada, Lis, só estou cansado. Não tenho dormido bem, muitos pesadelos.

- Você não tem tomado aquele calmante que o Dr. Novak receitou?

- Não, tenho medo de acabar viciado nestas coisas.

- Não precisa ter esse receio, Dean. Você precisa dormir, descansar. Isso também acelera a recuperação. Você não quer se livrar de mim de uma vez?

Dean encarou a terapeuta com olhos arregalados de espanto pelo que acabara de ouvir.

- Por que você diz uma coisa dessas? Não quero me livrar de você!

Lisa não conseguiu evitar rir da reação exagerada de seu paciente.

- Dean, fique calmo, foi só uma brincadeira. O que há com você hoje?

- Já disse, estou cansado... – respondeu em um tom baixo e levemente irritado. Em retorno recebeu um carinho no rosto que mexeu com ele mais do que gostaria de admitir.

- Hei, está tudo bem. Acabamos por hoje. Mas eu volto no sábado pela manhã e quero um Dean mais animado e sorridente, como o que eu tinha no hospital. Normalmente o humor das pessoas melhora quando estão em casa, não o contrário!

A jovem sorriu quando o loiro fechou os olhos e buscou mais contato com sua mão.

- Lis... – A voz de Dean era um sussurro, como um pedido.

- Hei, está tudo bem, aos poucos tudo vai se normalizar.

O loiro abriu os olhos e se aproximou devagar de Lisa. Como um gato testando o terreno, avançou pouco a pouco, tentando ler nos olhos da moça algum indício de resistência. Como não o encontrou, beijou os lábios rosados com carinho, delicadeza, e foi correspondido. Até que lembrou-se de Sam e o arrependimento o atingiu como um soco, fazendo-o interromper o beijo.

- Desculpe, Lisa, eu...

- Tudo bem, Dean.

- Eu não sei o que me deu... estou confuso e cansado... não quis ultrapassar nenhum limite profissional que existe entre nós e...

- Dean, fique calmo, está tudo bem. Ninguém precisa saber...

O bombeiro a olhou com encantamento. Ele já não podia negar que se sentia apaixonado pela jovem desde o tempo em que esteve internado; não era o amor que sentia por Sam, mas era uma paixão intensa o bastante para que ele decidisse investir nela até mesmo para superar, de certa forma, o sentimento proibido pelo irmão. Mas a maneira tranquila como ela estava encarando o seu atrevimento em beijá-la o deixou ainda mais impressionado e também determinado em tentar um pouco mais.

- Você se lembra quando nós conversamos, no hospital, sobre o que você viu...?

- Lembro, Dean, mas por que isso agora?

- E eu disse que estava confuso também por estar apaixonado por uma mulher e que tinha medo de não merecer o amor que ela até pudesse vir a sentir por mim um dia?

- Sim... – respondeu Lisa, sem entender muito bem o motivo que levava Dean a levantar esse assunto.

- Eu estava falando de você... – confessou Dean, com um sorriso tímido. - Você é muito especial, sabia?

- Dean, eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Diz que me aceita mesmo sabendo dos meus sentimentos pelo meu irmão... diz que me dá uma chance de te conquistar e ser feliz ao seu lado...

- Eu tenho que confessar... também estou apaixonada por você, Dean... e sim, eu te aceito, se é isso que você quer.

Um novo beijo, desta vez mais intenso, selou esta nova fase do relacionamento, antes apenas profissional. Embora Lisa tivesse medo da competição íntima e secreta que travaria com Sam, ela estava apaixonada demais para se negar essa chance, essa oportunidade de ser feliz ao lado do loiro. Mesmo que durasse um mês apenas, ela aproveitaria ao máximo esse tempo e faria de tudo para que Dean fosse o mais feliz possível.

~~~D&S~~~

Nota final: Não me linchem, eu já havia avisado que teria um pouco de drama. Vamos ver como será daqui para frente. Dean e Lisa ou Dean e Sam? Eu já decidi como será o final, graças à querida Jane. Mas quero ver quem vai adivinhar.

Até o próximo capítulo. Agora falta pouco para o final.

Beijos.


	17. Chapter 17

Notas da autora: Escrevo fics há dois anos e ainda não me acostumei com a denominação "autora". Parece algo além de mim. Enfim. Devaneios à parte, aqui está mais um capítulo da minha saga Wincest. Terminei durante as minhas curtas férias de uma semana. Mas, se bem me conheço, antes de terminar de publicar certamente haverá mudanças. Então, nada de dizer quantos capítulos restam. Provavelmente um. Provavelmente.

A única coisa que peço antes que meus leitorinhos iniciem essa leiturinha é que tenham paciência e sigam até o final. Eu sempre disse que tentaria agradar a todos. Vamos ver se consigo...

CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE

Faltavam duas semanas para Sam voltar a Stanford e os irmãos se esforçavam para manter as aparências diante da família, inclusive Mary, para que ela não desconfiasse do que eles haviam feito dias atrás. Dean tentava também omitir que tinha iniciado um relacionamento com Lisa, tanto para não prejudicá-la profissionalmente, quanto para não magoar o caçula.

Apesar de todos os esforços, mesmo John, sempre o mais distraído, desconfiou que havia algo diferente no ar de sua casa. Chegou a indagar à sua esposa se ela sabia de alguma coisa, mas Mary negou veementemente, tranquilizando o Winchester. Ainda assim ela resolveu fazer sua própria investigação, pois conhecia os segredos que afligiam seus filhos.

Resolveu perguntar primeiro para o caçula, sempre mais sensível e fácil de interpretar. Foi até o quarto do jovem onde o encontrou praticamente com o nariz enfiado nos livros.

- Hei, Sammy, você está ocupado?

- Oi, mãe, não tão ocupado que não possa conversar com a senhora – respondeu, deixando os estudos de lado por alguns instantes.

- Você sempre foi o mais aplicado, meu filho.

Sam sorriu sem graça e ficou em silêncio. Ao perceber que ele não diria nada, Mary deu um suspiro e perguntou:

- Querido, o que está acontecendo?

- Por que essa pergunta, mãe? – devolveu Sam, já ciente do que viria.

- Até seu pai percebeu que você e Dean estão quietos demais nos últimos dias. E eu acabei preocupada.

- Não aconteceu nada, mãe. Não se preocupe.

- E Dean?

- Deve ser cansaço. Ele tem se esforçado muito na fisioterapia para voltar o quanto antes ao trabalho.

Mary olhou o filho de perto com um ar que denunciava certo descrédito. Mesmo assim, ela resolveu encerrar o assunto e não pressioná-lo demais, apesar de estar certa de que ele escondia algo. Conversou um pouco mais sobre amenidades quaisquer e o deixou voltar aos estudos. Resolveu tentar com Dean. Talvez com o mais velho ela tivesse mais sucesso em sua pesquisa.

Foi até o escritório e o encontrou com o celular na mão.

- Desculpe, filho, não quero interromper.

- Você pode me interromper sempre que tiver vontade, mãe – falou o primogênito, indo ao encontro da mãe para abraçá-la.

- Você está caminhando quase normalmente, meu amor.

- Estou me esforçando muito para isso – sorriu de volta.

- Só não se esforce demais para não pôr todo o tratamento a perder.

- A senhora parece a Lis falando, mãe.

- Lis?

Como um menino pego roubando um biscoito, Dean ficou ligeiramente corado e sorriu ainda mais, sem dizer nada.

- Dean?

- É um segredo, por enquanto, mãe. Mas estamos... começando... sabe... – admitiu o loiro, encabulado.

- Nunca vi você encabulado por causa de uma mulher, filho... – sorriu Mary de volta.

- É que a Lisa é diferente, mãe. Não é mulher de uma noite só, é algo mais sério...

- E o segredo é por causa de Sam? – perguntou com cautela, a jovem mãe.

- Em partes, sim. Não quero magoá-lo. Mas tem também a carreira da Lis, não queremos que ela se prejudique por estar se relacionando com um paciente. Vamos esperar até eu ter alta para assumir o namoro.

- Meu filho, tão mulherengo, namorando! Até que enfim criou juízo... – comemorou Mary, com outro abraço no rapaz.

- É que eu não tinha encontrado a mulher certa, mãe.

- Fico feliz com isso, Deano, e mais tranquila também. Você me entende, certo?

- Sim. E ela sabe do que eu sinto... senti... pelo Sam, e não me condena. Me deu uma chance assim mesmo. Chance que eu quero agarrar com unhas e dentes. Não quero que o Sam sofra nem se prejudique por um amor proibido como o nosso.

- E como ele está reagindo? Ao seu afastamento, quero dizer...

- Eu conversei com ele, fui sincero. Admiti que o amo e que justamente por isso não poderíamos colocar esse sentimento em prática. Porque iria prejudicar a carreira dele, ele teria que enfrentar preconceito, não teria chance de conseguir emprego em lugar nenhum, só iria sofrer se isso acontecesse, que a vida dele seria muito difícil...

- E...? – insistiu Mary.

- Ele pareceu ter entendido, pois viu que aconteceria o mesmo comigo...

- Como você está?

- Estou bem... porque sei que foi pelo bem do Sammy e isso é o que importa. Sei que será difícil para ele no início, mas sei que ele vai superar e ser feliz com outra pessoa mais tarde.

- E você, vai superar, Dean?

- Eu sou mais forte que o Sammy, mãe. E tenho a Lisa que me apoia, além da senhora.

- Fico mesmo mais tranquila, querido. Ao menos por você – suspirou Mary, mais uma vez.

- Me ajuda a manter o segredo, mãe? Até o Sam voltar para Stanford?

- Claro, meu querido – assegurou a mãe, acariciando o rosto do mais velho.

~~~D&S~~~

Apesar dos esforços de Dean e Lisa em esconder o relacionamento, Sam percebeu que havia algo entre eles. Ao fim de cada sessão de fisioterapia, o jovem via no rosto do irmão um brilho diferente, um semblante tranquilo e até mesmo feliz. Pensou em perguntar para o loiro o que estava acontecendo, mas mudou de ideia. Afinal, o amava e o queria feliz antes de tudo. Sem contar que foi o que ambos haviam combinado: seguir cada um com sua vida.

Mas, se fosse sincero ao menos consigo mesmo, tinha que admitir que a simples suspeita de que o irmão pudesse estar se relacionando com outra pessoa, fazendo amor com outra pessoa, trocando carícias e planejando um futuro com outra pessoa, o feria profundamente.

Esse sofrimento o corroía por dentro. Tanto que a cada dia estava mais difícil esconder. Faltavam quatro dias para a data planejada de retorno a Stanford, mas o jovem optou por antecipar a viagem.

- Mãe? – chamou enquanto entrava na cozinha.

- Oi, meu amor. Quer que eu faça um lanche para você enquanto o jantar não fica pronto?

- Não, mãe. Obrigado. Eu quero só avisar que volto para Stanford amanhã, no final da tarde.

- Oh, filho... eu achei que o teria por perto por mais quatro dias...

- Eu sei, mãe. Mas assim eu tenho tempo de me instalar com calma e descansar antes do início das aulas.

- O Dean não tem nada a ver com essa mudança de planos?

- Um pouco, mãe, não vou negar. Mas é para o nosso bem. Assim vai ser mais fácil para superar isso tudo.

- Está bem, meu amor. Espero que tudo esteja melhor nas férias de inverno – desejou Mary enquanto abraçava o filho.

~~~D&S~~~

No jantar, quando Sam contou que havia antecipado o retorno a Stanford para o pai e, claro, Dean, o mais velho não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto. Ainda assim, não disse nada. Ficou ali, se esforçando para engolir o restante da comida enquanto ouvia os demais conversarem animadamente sobre os planos do dia seguinte, quem levaria Sam ao aeroporto, horário de voo, previsão de chegada à Califórnia.

Ao deitar-se para dormir, o loiro não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Sabia que o irmão havia decidido viajar antes do previsto para evitá-lo, fugir da proximidade. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que seria melhor assim. Afastados talvez fosse mais fácil superar o amor proibido que sentiam um pelo outro e conseguissem seguir com suas vidas. Lembrou de Lisa. E um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios em meio às lágrimas. Ele se considerava um privilegiado, pois tinha alguém ao seu lado que o apoiava e o ajudaria a enfrentar essa prova. Sam estava só.

"Bem que o Sammy poderia encontrar uma moça especial para ajudá-lo também", pensou. Mal sabia ele que o seu desejo iria se realizar mais breve do que imaginava.

~~~D&S~~~

**Seis meses depois**

Mary estava ansiosa pelo recesso de final de ano. Sam havia prometido que passaria Natal e Ano Novo em Lawrence. Era uma ansiedade boa e ruim. Boa porque não via a hora de ter a família reunida. Ruim porque não sabia como seria o reencontro dos filhos.

Dean havia retornado ao trabalho há quatro meses e havia assumido o relacionamento com Lisa, cada vez mais próximo e feliz. Sam, em seus telefonemas e emails, contava que estava muito ocupado com os estudos e Jéssica, uma estudante de psicologia que conhecera no restaurante universitário. Aparentemente estava tudo voltando ao considerado normal. Mas isso era fácil enquanto os irmãos estavam afastados. O que deixava a mãe inquieta era a reação de ambos ao confirmarem pessoalmente que cada um havia seguido sua vida.

- Sammy chega amanhã. Disse que vai trazer a namorada para apresentar à família – comentou Mary, enquanto observava de perto a expressão do mais velho que havia resolvido jantar com os pais naquela noite.

- Fico feliz em ver nossos filhos felizes, namorando, progredindo – comentou John, com um sorriso escancarado no rosto.

Dean, em silêncio, continuou a comer.

- Querido, você vai trazer a Lisa também para a ceia de Natal, não é? – insistiu Mary.

- Claro, mãe. Vai ser uma ótima reunião familiar.

- Se eu fosse apostar colocaria todas as fichas em Sammy – brincou John.

- Apostar em que, John? – perguntou Mary.

- Em qual dos dois vai casar primeiro.

Dean mordiscou o lábio inferior, nitidamente constrangido. Mary, na tentativa de amenizar o clima para seu primogênito, foi em sua defesa.

- John, deixe de bobagem. Essas coisas não se apressam.

~~~D&S~~~

Véspera de Natal. Sam e Jéssica chegaram e foram recebidos por Mary e John com muita alegria. Depois de instalados todos foram para a sala conversar enquanto esperavam o peru assar e Dean e Lisa chegarem. Este o momento mais temido pela matriarca dos Winchester.

Temido em vão.

Apesar de um leve constrangimento inicial, percebido apenas por Mary, tudo correu bem durante a ceia. E também nos dias seguintes. Os irmãos se mostravam mesmo felizes, cada um com sua namorada. Parecia mesmo que haviam superado aquele sentimento proibido que meses antes havia tirado o sono e a tranquilidade da mãe em relação aos seus filhos.

Também na festa da virada de ano correu tudo bem, apesar de todos terem bebido um tanto além da conta. À certa altura todos se recolheram, cada casal em seu respectivo quarto, temendo a ressaca do dia seguinte.

Eram quase quatro horas da manhã e Dean resolveu ir até a cozinha beber um pouco de água para se hidratar e diminuir os efeitos colaterais de tanto champanhe. Quando se virou para voltar ao quarto a luz do cômodo se acendeu, ofuscando-o.

- Mas que m... – resmungou, cobrindo os olhos com o braço esquerdo.

- Hei, er... desculpe, Dean. Não sabia que estava aqui – disse Sam, visivelmente constrangido.

- Tudo bem, Sam. Eu estava mesmo voltando para meu quarto.

"Sam? É tão difícil ele me chamar de Sam... E está praticamente fugindo de mim..." percebeu Sam, com tristeza. O mesmo sentimento explícito em sua voz quando segurou o braço do irmão que passava por ele em direção à porta e perguntou:

- Dean, por que você está se esquivando de mim?

- Quê? Que bobagem é essa agora? Não estou me esquivando de você, Sam! Só estou voltando pro meu quarto.

- Você praticamente nunca me chama de Sam. E não consegue ficar sozinho comigo em um lugar nem por cinco minutos, Dean! É por causa da Jéssica?

- Não, Sammy, não é por causa da Jéssica. É porque estou cansado, sequelado da festa, louco para voltar para minha cama.

- Ah, bom, porque se fosse eu teria que lembrá-lo de Lisa, não é mesmo? E que a ideia de cada um seguir com sua vida foi sua também! – devolveu, com irritação clara na voz sussurrada.

- Sam... – foi só o que Dean conseguiu dizer, surpreso pela reação do irmão, especialmente depois de uma semana de convívio tranquilo. Ao tentar se desvencilhar foi puxado para mais perto e então percebeu nos olhos do caçula que ele estava mais alterado pelo excesso de álcool do que havia percebido à distância. – Você está bêbado! Ainda!

- Não, Dean, estou cansado de fingir.

- Você sempre foi fraco para bebida, Samantha – provocou o mais velho.

- Pare com isso. Odeio quando você usa essa droga de máscara de homem durão e esconde os seus sentimentos. Eu sei que você ainda me ama. Eu também ainda te amo...

- E a Jéssica, huh? Só está a usando para depois dispensá-la, para magoá-la? É isso?

- Eu não posso evitar, Dean.

- Pode. E deve. Ela é perfeita para você e eu tenho a Li... – os argumentos de Dean foram interrompidos por um beijo pontuado de angústia, saudade, desespero. Dean afastou o irmão e tentou continuar seu discurso. – Nós havíamos combinado que seria melhor para nós dois seguirmos com nossas vidas, Sammy!

- Foi fácil enquanto você estava longe. Mas assim, frente a frente, eu não consigo. Te ver com a Lisa acabou comigo, Dean... eu te amo, não consigo mais esconder isso.

- Esquece, Sammy. Amanhã você cura essa ressaca e o juízo volta para essa sua cabecinha!

- Não, Dean... – insistiu Sam e, segurando o irmão com força em seus braços, virou-o e prensou-o contra a parede para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Desta vez o loiro não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo. Logo estavam em sincronia em um beijo urgente, intenso, profundo, enquanto as mãos percorriam os corpos um do outro.

Quando interromperam o beijo em busca de ar eles se encararam com um misto de surpresa, dúvida, receio.

- Sammy... – sussurrou Dean, baixando o olhar. – Nós não podemos...

Irritado e ainda sob o efeito das bebidas, Sam apenas empurrou Dean ainda mais de encontro à parede em um gesto que tinha como objetivo não machucar fisicamente, mas demonstrar sua insatisfação com o que julgava ser covardia do mais velho que, em resposta, ficou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto o caçula deixava a cozinha.

Em silêncio, o loiro deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto enquanto buscava calma para retornar ao seu quarto. Quarto onde Lisa deveria estar dormindo. Mas ao virar-se para sair do cômodo deu de cara com a morena.

- Dean? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, preocupada.

Enquanto enxugava o rosto com uma das mãos ele ensaiou um sorriso pouco convincente.

- Não, Lis. Está tudo bem.

- Então está chorando na cozinha por quê?

Pego no flagra. Mais uma vez. Ele não conseguia esconder nada de Lisa. E mesmo assim ela o amava mais do que tudo e o apoiava incondicionalmente.

- Eu não te mereço, Lis.

- Que bobagem é essa agora?

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio por parte do namorado ela insistiu.

- Rever o Sam mexeu com você, não é? Ainda mais com uma namorada e...

- Ele me beijou, Lis. E disse que ainda me ama...

- Oh, Dean... eu imaginei que seria difícil para vocês esse reencontro, mas é preciso ser forte e...

- Lis... me desculpe, mas eu o amo... E amo você também, mas é diferente. Não sei explicar... eu não te mereço, Lis. Não está certo enganar você, atrasar sua vida e...

Vendo o loiro chorar compulsivamente, a jovem o abraçou.

- Shh... está tudo bem. Eu sempre soube que não duraria para sempre.

- Eu não quero magoar você, me perdoe.

- Estes seis meses foram os melhores da minha vida, Dean. Você não precisa se desculpar por isso. Eu sempre soube que seu amor pelo Sam era maior do que tudo. E como o meu amor por você também é maior do que tudo, pensei em um plano...

Espantado, Dean se afastou de Lisa e a encarou com olhos verdes brilhantes pelas lágrimas e pela expectativa.

- Quê? Que plano?

- Um plano que vai permitir que um amor puro e proibido se torne realidade.

NOTAS FINAIS.

Então, vou ser linchada ou ainda mereço a oportunidade de publicar o restante? Deixem reviews me contando o que pensam a respeito deste capítulo. Sejam bonzinhos comigo. Estou me esforçando para agradar gregos e baianos, como diria a música do Leoni...

Um abraço especial a** Ivys J2** a quem ofereci esta fic e que, num lance de pura sorte, escolheu o nome que eu sugeri para o gato colorido da fic **Em nome de Deus**, da nossa querida **Ana Ackles**. Sorte porque a Ana só mostrou os nomes e a Ivys escolheu sem nem saber quem sugeriu. Beijo, Ana! Ri muito. Queria ter essa sorte na Mega. Enfim. Meu afilhado virtual e felino é Retalho. Quem lê a fic sabe o por quê.

Um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!


	18. Chapter 18

Notas da autora:

Esse seria o último capítulo, mas sou meio perfeccionista. Mesmo que no final as coisas não saiam perfeitas como eu gostaria, eu fico tentando, tentando... o que significa que cada vez que eu releio para corrigir aqui e ali eu mudo um monte de coisinhas. O resultado é que o último capítulo ganhou um epílogo (ou dois) que deverá ser postado logo, já que este ser aqui está estudando para um concurso. Aliás, conto com a torcida, orações, mandingas, pensamentos positivos e o que mais vocês quiserem mandar de bom para mim. Se eu passar e for chamada vou ganhar mais e ter internet em casa, o que consequentemente significará mais fics para meus leitorinhos...

Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo. É bem explicativo.

CAPÍTULO DEZOITO

Já no quarto que dividiam na casa dos Winchester, Dean e Lisa continuaram sua conversa com mais privacidade.

- Dean, e se vocês fossem para outra cidade, com identidades diferentes, onde não são conhecidos, onde ninguém sabe que são irmãos? – sugeriu Lisa.

- Quê? – Dean não conseguiu esconder o espanto.

- Vocês podem escolher viver em uma cidade não muito pequena, onde o preconceito é menor, onde é mais fácil conseguir emprego e tenha faculdade para o Sam continuar os estudos. Eu até ajudo nas buscas e transferências.

- E nossos pais? – perguntou Dean, tentando imaginar de onde saiam tantas ideias. Era como se Lisa houvesse criado um plano B para o caso de seu namorado resolver assumir o romance com o irmão.

- Eles não precisam saber que foi tudo assim tão planejado. Quem sabe se um for primeiro e o outro meses depois, como que por coincidência, não dá tanto na vista. E eles não vão estranhar se vocês dividirem uma casa.

- Mas sob que pretexto? Como eu vou dizer que quero sair da cidade onde nasci, onde está minha família, minha namorada, o trabalho onde sou reconhecido? O Sam ir embora para estudar em Stanford foi fácil... mas e eu?

- Novos desafios, melhor salário, fugir da notoriedade causada pelo acidente que você sofreu... Dean, com calma se pode desenvolver um esquema sem pontas soltas.

- Só que nunca vamos ter namoradas, ou esposas, ou netos, os nossos pais podem desconfiar ou não gostar ou...

- Uma coisa de cada vez. Você deve conversar com o Sam a respeito. Ele há de ter mais ideias para preencher as lacunas.

- E se eu simplesmente fosse para Stanford?

- E a Jéssica? Ela conhece você. Sem contar que não há necessidade de magoá-la. Imagine como seria difícil se ela soubesse a verdade.

- Você entendeu...

- É que eu sou especial! – brincou a morena. – Agora, falando sério... a gente não a conhece o bastante. Não sabemos como ela reagiria. Melhor não arriscar.

- Você tem razão... Você pensou nisso tudo? – perguntou Dean sem conseguir esconder que estava maravilhado.

- Como eu disse, eu te amo, e quero que seja feliz.

- Eu também te amo, Lis – respondeu o loiro realmente sentindo o que dizia. Mas era um amor diferente daquele que nutria por Sam. Por Lisa seu amor era... fraternal.

~~~D&S~~~

No dia seguinte Sam acordou tarde. Encontrou seus pais e Jéssica na cozinha, conversando animadamente. Pensou que talvez Dean e Lisa tivessem ido para o apartamento do loiro. Ficou triste com a possibilidade de o irmão o estar evitando. Mas quem não o faria depois do que houve na madrugada?

Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir, mas tinha que seguir com o teatro, fingir que estava bem. No máximo com uma ressaca, não com o coração despedaçado por ter sido rejeitado pelo irmão mais uma vez. Tomou um analgésico, sentou-se ao lado de Jéssica, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e tentou participar o quanto pôde da conversa.

Dean e Lisa chegaram para o almoço. Haviam discutido o plano da morena até quase amanhecer e, por isso, dormiram até o meio-dia. Acordaram animados, entusiasmados até. A alegria do casal entristeceu ainda mais o caçula que interpretou errado os sinais. Acreditou que eles estavam realmente apaixonados.

A família Winchester almoçou normalmente. Em seguida, Mary e John se recolheram para descansar enquanto Lisa e Jéssica foram passear pelo bairro. A ideia era dar espaço para que Dean pusesse o irmão a par do plano.

- Hei, Sammy. – chamou Dean, timidamente, ao entrar na sala onde o jovem fingia assistir televisão.

- Dean, por favor, me deixe sossegado.

- Eu sei que você está magoado, mas...

- Nada de "mas", Dean. Você está certo, fez sua escolha. Já me explicou tudo isso durante as férias e hoje reiterou o que disse com toda essa intimidade com a Lisa bem na minha frente.

- Não, Sam. Você entendeu tudo errado. Nós precisamos conversar... sobre nós dois e como faremos daqui para frente para ficarmos juntos.

O moreno olhou o irmão pela primeira vez desde que ele havia chegado ao cômodo. O loiro estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado do sofá em que Sam descansava e o encarava com um olhar que implorava por atenção. Ao mesmo tempo sua expressão corporal inteira denunciava receio e ansiedade pelo que estava por vir. Diante da declaração do mais velho, Sam resolveu deixá-lo se explicar.

- A Lisa teve uma ideia para que nós dois possamos ficar juntos.

Espantado, Sam continuou em silêncio, o que fez com que Dean prosseguisse.

- Ela sugeriu que nos mudássemos para uma cidade maior, distante, onde ninguém nos conhece. Onde ninguém saiba que somos irmãos. Onde não há tanto preconceito para podermos viver como namorados...

Ainda mais espantado, o jovem conseguiu apenas balbuciar um "o quê?" que quase passou despercebido pelo irmão.

- Ela disse que sabia que o nosso relacionamento não duraria para sempre, que sempre soube do amor que sinto por você. E que por me amar quer me ver feliz, por isso teve essa ideia, para nos ajudar... o que você acha?

- Mas, Dean... e os nossos pais?

- Eles não precisam saber, Sammy. Nem mesmo a mamãe. Podemos nos mudar com pretextos diferentes, em épocas diferentes, para não levantar suspeitas. A Lis disse que nos ajuda com tudo. Eu cheguei a pensar em ir para Stanford, mas aí ela lembrou que a Jéssica me conhece, sabe que sou seu irmão, poderia estragar tudo...

- Dean... você quer mesmo abrir mão de toda a sua vida aqui, seu sucesso, seu reconhecimento, sua namorada e a nossa família por isso?

- Puxa, Sammy, falando assim até parece que meu amor por você não tem valor...

- Não é isso, Dean. Eu ainda não tenho uma carreira, nem reconhecimento, e já estou longe. Não seria muito difícil para mim recomeçar, pois praticamente não comecei nada de concreto na vida. Mas você... você tem muito mais a perder, por isso eu quero que pense bem antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

- Eu achei que fosse isso que você queria... que ficássemos juntos... – sussurrou Dean, a cabeça baixa, decepcionado com a falta de entusiasmo do irmão, especialmente depois da atitude que ele havia tomado durante a madrugada. "Vai ver era só efeito da bebida mesmo", pensou com tristeza.

- Eu quero, Dean. Mas não quero que se arrependa ou que seja infeliz, muito menos por minha causa.

- Sammy, se estou propondo este plano é porque estou disposto a colocá-lo em prática. É claro que tenho receios, é claro que sei que não será fácil começar de novo em uma cidade estranha, mas estou disposto a enfrentar o que vier se for para ficar com você...

O moreno olhou encantado para o irmão e sorriu pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa.

- Temos que pensar em muitos detalhes, não é mesmo?

- Se temos, Sammy – sorriu Dean em resposta. – Vamos fazer tudo com calma. Temos tempo.

O mais velho olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que não estavam sendo observados, se aproximou do irmão, sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver – concluiu, dando um selinho nos lábios de Sam antes de deixá-lo sozinho na sala.

~~~D&S~~~

Nas semanas seguintes os irmãos dedicaram horas de conversas pelo MSN definindo os detalhes do plano de Lisa, que os ajudava na medida do possível. Dean seria o primeiro a mudar de cidade. Já havia comunicado seus superiores sobre seu desejo de se transferir sob o pretexto de buscar novos desafios em um lugar onde seria anônimo. O comandante Singer o apoiou e prometeu uma boa carta de recomendação, embora intimamente lamentasse a perda de um de seus melhores combatentes.

O jovem bombeiro passou a enviar currículos como Dean Campbel. Usaria o sobrenome de solteiro da mãe. Conseguiu a alteração nos documentos graças à flexibilidade da legislação americana. Bastou apresentar como argumento o desejo de fugir do assédio e do reconhecimento gerado pela comoção em Lawrence para ter uma nova identidade. Nenhum dos irmãos imaginou que seria tão fácil. Para Dean parecia coisa de filme. Para Lisa era um sinal dos céus de que o amor deles deveria se concretizar. Ela sempre fora meio mística.

Já havia se passado um mês e meio de tentativas sem sucesso quando Lisa chegou com uma novidade.

- Dean, fui chamada para trabalhar em uma grande clínica em Hartford.

- Puxa, Lis, que bom para você – disse Dean, abraçando-a. Estava realmente feliz por ela. A jovem fisioterapeuta era importante para ele, não apenas pela ajuda com o plano que o uniria a Sam, mas por todos os momentos felizes que haviam passado juntos ao longo dos seis meses de relacionamento.

- Sabe que isso me deu uma ideia?

- Que ideia? – perguntou o loiro com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios, já prevendo que viria algo interessante.

- Que tal você vir comigo? Talvez seja mais fácil conseguir um emprego se você já estiver instalado na cidade.

- Você acha?

- Claro. Quando eu resolvi sair de Seattle uma das coisas que percebi foi a resistência de alguns empregadores em me tirar da cidade e do emprego em que estava por receio de que eu me arrependesse e os deixasse "na mão". Se você estiver já instalado, eles vão pensar que o risco de você mudar de ideia e voltar atrás é menor.

- Talvez você tenha razão...

- Pense com carinho. A clínica empresta uma casa para os profissionais de fora morarem até encontrarem um apartamento de seu gosto. Eu perguntei se poderia levar meu namorado, eles disseram que não havia problema. E lá tem algumas das melhores universidades do país, Yale, Harvard, o Sam vai adorar.

- Connecticut, huh? – pensou alto, Dean, com um sorriso nos lábios, já sonhando acordado.

- Você não precisa me dar a resposta agora. Converse com o Sam primeiro. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele vai aceitar.

- Quando você vai?

- Semana que vem.

- Dá tempo de preparar minhas coisas e me desligar do quartel definitivamente.

- Já contou para os seus pais?

- Não, seria a próxima tarefa da lista. Eles sequer sabem que planejo me mudar ou que mudei meus documentos. Só o comandante Singer sabe...

- Certamente eles querem o que for melhor para você e não vão se opor se essa mudança o fizer feliz.

- E certamente a mamãe vai desconfiar quando o Sam for para a mesma cidade, por mais que demore...

- Ela vai continuar querendo que os filhos sejam felizes. E lá eles não sofrerão preconceito nem prejudicarão suas vidas se assumirem esse amor, que era o maior medo dela, não é mesmo?

- Adoro o jeito como você vê a vida! – comentou Dean, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente.

- Eu sou uma otimista de carteirinha. Então, pelo que posso perceber, se depender de você seu novo endereço será em Hartford.

- Sim. Vamos ver o que Sam pensa. Mas acho que a palavra Harvard vai pesar na decisão.

~~~D&S~~~

Notas finais: Preparativos e mais preparativos para uma grande mudança na vida dos nossos meninos. Sei que esta fic não está muito hot, mas cá entre nós, meus lemons não são grande coisa mesmo, então... Quero agradecer a CassGirl 4Ever e Victoria Winchester, que já não odeiam mais a Lisa; à Ivys pelo review em dobro; e a Ana Ackles que achou que os guris iriam aos "finalmentes" no encontro na cozinha... Por que eu não tive essa ideia? Caramba... agora é tarde... Mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. Um grande beijo,

Deany


	19. Chapter 19

Espero que depois de toda essa demora ainda tenha alguém aqui para ler... especialmente porque não se recebe mais os alertas de atualização (eu ao menos não recebo...)

Mil perdões e espero que gostem.

~~~D&S~~~

CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE

Dean já havia avisado ao comandante Singer sobre a mudança e foi dispensado para que pudesse arrumar suas coisas e tomar outras providências. Faltava ainda falar com Sam, o que não havia conseguido no dia anterior, pois o rapaz não atendeu ao telefone. Deveria estar estudando para alguma prova difícil na faculdade e não queria ser perturbado.

Também faltava avisar os pais. Decidiu que faria o anúncio durante o almoço de domingo. Lisa, mais uma vez, estaria ao seu lado e isso lhe dava confiança e até um certo conforto. Para os pais eles ainda estavam juntos e isso tornaria o processo de aceitação mais fácil, em especial para Mary, que certamente sofreria por se afastar de mais um filho.

O loiro resolveu passar a tarde de sexta-feira em seu apartamento encaixotando seus poucos pertences. Ao menos pareciam poucos antes de começar sua tarefa. Se viu obrigado a sair duas vezes para ir até o mercadinho próximo pedir caixas de papelão. Parou no início da noite para uma cerveja e para entrar no MSN onde esperava falar com o irmão. Já passava das 2 horas da madrugada quando Dean desistiu de esperar e, cansado de trabalhar, resolveu dormir. Não quis ligar para o celular de Sam, pois se o rapaz não tinha sequer entrado no MSN certamente estava muito ocupado para bater papo.

O sábado transcorreu da mesma forma: em meio a caixas e à espera de que Sam o chamasse pelo computador. Até que, por volta das 20 horas, Dean cansou e resolveu ligar.

- Que se dane, isso também é importante.

O telefone tocou até que a chamada caísse na caixa de mensagens. E foi o que aconteceu nas cinco vezes seguintes. Dean já estava angustiado. Ligou para Lisa.

- Oi, Dean. Tudo pronto para a viagem? – perguntou a morena, assim que atendeu.

- Hei, Lis... Não consigo falar com o Sam, estou preocupado.

- Ele deve estar cheio de trabalhos e provas da faculdade, querido, não fique aflito por nada.

- Lis, ele não atende sequer o celular. Não sei o que pensar disso...

- Desde que não pense besteiras...

- Mas e se... e se ele tiver mudado de ideia? E se ele se arrependeu de ter aceitado nossa proposta?

- Dean, querido, não fique imaginando coisas, se torturando assim. – A jovem pôde ouvir um suspiro cansado partir do outro lado da linha. – Então, já está com tudo pronto para a mudança?

- Quase. Tenho mais coisas do que imaginava... e você? – perguntou, aderindo ao plano de não se preocupar antes da hora.

- Nem me fale. Como a gente guarda tanta porcaria ao longo da vida!

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa o loiro já estava mais relaxado. Era um dos poderes que Lisa exercia sobre ele. Quando se despediram ele estava até sorrindo, tranquilo. Não demorou muito para que o celular tocasse. Era Sam, para um alívio ainda maior do mais velho.

- Hei, cara, liguei pra você feito um louco. Por onde você andou?

- Calma, Dean, eu estava no banho. E depois o seu telefone só dava ocupado.

O mais velho sorriu. Mais uma vez Lisa estava com a razão. Ele se preocupava demais.

- Eu estava conversando com a Lisa sobre os últimos detalhes da mudança – admitiu. O que deixou o caçula com uma ponta de ciúmes involuntário e, ao mesmo tempo, quando a ficha caiu, cheio de dúvidas sobre que diabos de mudança era essa.

- Sam? – chamou Dean, diante do silêncio do mais novo.

Enfrentando um receio inexplicável, Sam perguntou:

- Mudança?

- Sim, Sam, era isso que eu queria te contar. A Lisa foi transferida para uma clínica de recuperação em Hartford, coisa grande. E me convidou para ir junto, parte daquele nosso plano, sabe? Eles até emprestam casa e tal. Vou na frente e já procuro um cantinho pra gente, um emprego pra mim e vejo como se faz para te transferir de faculdade. O que você prefere? Harvard ou Yale? – Dean contava tudo com rapidez de um adolescente cheio de planos.

- Dean, espera... você vai para Hartford? Com a Lisa?

- Sim, Sam... 'tá lento hoje, hein, maninho? Vamos fingindo que somos namorados, para que eu possa ficar com ela na tal casa emprestada até achar alguma coisa pra gente, vou adiantando o meu lado para que a gente possa se manter quando você vier e...

- Dean, calma... vai devagar, ok?

A interrupção pegou o loiro de surpresa. Esperava do irmão o mesmo entusiasmo que ele sentia, não este "freio" todo.

- O que foi, Sam? Não gostou da ideia? – sussurrou, frustrado.

- Não é isso, Dean...

- Então é o que, Sam? Eu estou aqui todo entusiasmado com a possibilidade de podermos ficar juntos, começar vida nova como vínhamos planejando, e agora que estamos perto de realizar esses planos você fica aí cheio de receio, até parece que está arrependido.

- Dean, é que me dá nos nervos essa sua mania de tomar decisões por mim. Eu sei que estávamos planejando nos mudar para uma outra cidade, mas não esperava que fosse assim, tão rápido... você por acaso pensou se eu quero ir para Hartford? Ou se eu não preferia terminar a faculdade em Stanford e só aí me mudar para outro lugar? E que esse lugar pudesse ser outro que não Hartford? – despejou Sam, irritado.

- Desculpe, Sammy, eu achei que era isso que você queria, que era disso que vínhamos falando nas últimas semanas. Mas, tudo bem. Não vou te incomodar mais com meus planos e sonhos e nem tomar decisão nenhuma por você.

- Dean... – mas já era tarde. O loiro havia desligado, o que deixou Sam arrasado, arrependido de ter matado o entusiasmo do irmão, por ter se deixado levar pelo medo de, finalmente, ser obrigado a tomar uma iniciativa, o primeiro passo em busca de uma nova vida que o assustava mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Tentou ligar de volta, mas Dean havia desligado o celular. Então se jogou na cama e começou a imaginar como seria se ele topasse essa ideia doida de ir para Hartford assim tão de repente. Como seria a burocracia de transferência de universidades? A adaptação em uma nova cidade? O que diria aos pais... todos aqueles aspectos que ele e Dean vinham discutindo e que ainda o deixavam com um pé atrás, com receio, medo de arriscar. Mas, principalmente, o que diria para Jéssica...

Quilômetros distante, Dean estava arrasado. Não era sua intenção fazer com que Sam se sentisse manipulado, mas a verdade é que ele sempre fora impulsivo e se deixava levar pelo entusiasmo com facilidade. Tanto que às vezes não entendia por que nem todos ao redor sentiam a mesma animação. Pensou em ligar para Lisa mais uma vez e contar o que havia acontecido. Sabia que ela teria palavras para devolver um pouco da sua alegria, mas não quis incomodar. Pegou uma garrafa de whisky no armário e foi para o quarto assistir qualquer lixo na televisão e beber. O resto dos problemas que o esperassem até o dia seguinte.

~~~D&S~~~

O domingo chegou e desta vez quem estava preocupada era Lisa. Tentava ligar para Dean desde a noite anterior para saber se ele tinha conseguido falar com o irmão e o celular estava desligado. Como ainda tinha a chave do apartamento do loiro, resolveu ir até lá um pouco mais cedo do que o combinado para o almoço com a família Winchester.

- Dean? – chamou da porta, sem obter resposta. Olhou em volta e só viu um amontoado de caixas, sem identificação nenhuma, e sorriu. "Alguém vai ter muito trabalho para encontrar suas coisas na casa nova", pensou. – Dean? Você deveria escrever na caixa o que tem dentro de cada uma para se achar melhor depois.

Ainda nenhuma resposta. Então a morena percorreu o curto corredor que levava até o quarto que compartilharam até pouco tempo. À porta viu o loiro deitado de bruços, totalmente vestido, uma garrafa de whisky vazia jogada ao lado da cama e a televisão ligada e algum programa de vendas. "Certamente não lembrou de comer nada o dia todo na empolgação de empacotar as coisas e resolveu beber antes de dormir." Ela o conhecia bem demais.

Sentou na cama e chamou Dean com carinho, tocando de leve seu ombro.

- Dean? Querido, acorda.

Em resposta um resmungo incompreensível.

A morena resolveu fazer um café forte para despertar o "belo adormecido". Deu certo. Assim que ela chegou perto da cama o aroma pegou Dean de jeito e ele começou a acordar aos poucos. Se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos devagar. Quando se deu conta de que Lisa estava ao seu lado, ele sentou-se na cama e disse "bom dia" com a voz mais rouca que o habitual graças à bebida e ao sono.

- Café. Bom pra acordar e curar a ressaca. Comemorou o que ontem à noite?

- Não... foi comemoração... O Sam desistiu... eu acho... não sei dizer – respondeu Dean entre um gole e outro do café.

- O quê?

- Foi estranho... eu liguei todo entusiasmado pra contar sobre Hartford e ele... ficou todo ofendido dizendo que eu não devia tomar decisões por ele... Lis... – Dean não conseguiria esconder as lágrimas em seus olhos mesmo se quisesse. – Este tempo todo eu achei que ele também queria isso... mas agora que está próximo de conseguir ele...

O bombeiro passou a mão livre pelo rosto enquanto dava um longo suspiro.

- Puxa, Dean... – respondeu a jovem, abraçando-o. – Ele deve estar um tanto assustado... uma coisa é conversar a respeito, mas é outra bem diferente quando se está perto de concretizar os planos; pode ser que ele tenha sentido receio, o que é totalmente compreensível. Afinal, ele é jovem, vai mudar toda a vida de uma hora para outra em nome desse amor.

- Eu também vou mudar toda a minha vida por isso, Lis...

- Mas ele é jovem, não tem a sua segurança...

- Estou começando a achar que estamos cometendo um grande erro...

- Não diga isso, Dean! Vai dar tudo certo, vocês vão se entender.

- Eu não sei... mas, para ser sincero, gostaria de ir com você mesmo se ele não quiser ir atrás... mudar de vida, de ambiente, me afastar daqui... você aceitaria, se fosse assim?

- Claro, Dean. Antes de tudo somos amigos e amigos se ajudam. Se você quiser seguir com os planos de mudar de vida, mesmo sem o Sam, eu vou estar ao seu lado.

- Eu te amo, Lisa... – completou o loiro, abraçando-a mais uma vez.

~~~D&S~~~

Diante da estranha reação de Sam Dean começou a cogitar abrir mão desse amor e lutar por uma vida normal, talvez com a própria Lisa, se ela o aceitasse de volta, claro. Assim tudo seria mais tranquilo, sem segredos, sem preconceitos para enfrentar, sem culpa por estar cometendo um crime e/ou pecado, dependendo da situação. Estava pensando exatamente nisso a caminho do almoço com os pais. A jovem, sentada no banco do passageiro, leu com exatidão o silêncio do rapaz e sussurrou:

- Ele vai aceitar, Dean. Não deixe seu amor fraquejar agora.

O loiro desviou rapidamente os olhos da rua e encarou Lisa por um instante. Apesar de todos esses meses de convivência ele ainda se surpreendia ao perceber o quanto ela o conhecia bem. Em resposta apenas deu um sorriso discreto. Economizava forças para fingir felicidade na casa dos pais.

Foi exatamente o que fez. Chegou à casa dos pais fingindo aquela alegria típica das reuniões da família Winchester, mas aos poucos, cercado por aqueles que o amavam, essa alegria deixou de ser fingimento e isso o fez sentir-se leve. E – por que não? –, feliz. No meio do almoço ele olhou para Lisa e anunciou:

- Lisa e eu vamos nos mudar para Hartford semana que vem.

Diante da surpresa dos pais, o loiro pegou a mão da jovem fisioterapeuta e sorriu.

- Assim, de repente? – comentou Mary.

- Eu fui convidada para trabalhar em uma grande clínica na cidade. Uma proposta muito boa, não apenas para minha carreira, como também financeiramente.

- E eu não seria capaz de atrasar a vida da Lisa, por isso, vou junto. Deve haver grupo de combate a incêndios por lá... – continuou Dean. – Sem contar que, desde o acidente, eu sinto uma certa vontade de mudar de ambiente, sair de Lawrence, dessa notoriedade toda, levar uma vida mais anônima, entendem?

- Oh, querido, claro que entendemos, meu amor – respondeu Mary. A loira levantou-se e foi até o filho para abraçá-lo. Um misto de sentimentos tomou conta de seu coração de mãe: alegria por ver que seu primogênito estava apaixonado e feliz com a possibilidade de uma nova vida; tristeza por saber que iria viver longe de mais um de seus meninos; aliviada por ver que cada um deles estava seguindo seu caminho sem terem de enfrentar o preconceito e a culpa de um amor proibido.

- Um brinde à nova vida de Dean e sua namorada! – comemorou John, erguendo seu copo de cerveja. E a comemoração se prolongou por boa parte da tarde também.

~~~D&S~~~


End file.
